What Lies Beneath
by LionHeartMisfit
Summary: Sequel to Strangers- Maggie has to adjust to life not only without her family but with her new abilities that she tries not to acknowledge. While Derek tries to build them a family & show her the importance of a pack, Scott & Stiles try to protect their friends and family from a new threat to Beacon Hills. Maggie is faced with not only her worst fears but the fate of her inner wolf
1. This Is War

**Authors Note: YAY FOR SEQUELS! Thank you for all those who read Strangers and reviewed. You guys are awesome. I'm so happy to finally get this story up because I've been getting tons of people asking for it. This is the start of season 2. Please be sure to review and let me know how you like it and be sure to check my blog for snippets of what's to again for reading, you'll never truly know how much I appreciate you. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**[Stiles POV]**

It only took a week for Maggie to heal once she had woken up. Everyone was confused and baffled by her quick recovery but even though her body was physically healed, she still hadn't left her room. Dad was starting to worry that she may have brain damage but I knew why she was hurting. She had turned me down every day that she had been back at the house whenever I offered her something fun to do. I just wanted to distract her or remind her of the good things in the world but I understood what it felt like to lose someone special. I couldn't help but feel guilty about the whole situation. Scott was no help either since he was now sneaking around with Allison every chance he got. He said that all Maggie needed was time but I think he was thinking with something other than the head on his shoulders. Maggie didn't seem to mind Scott's absence though. She barely even noticed when someone came in the room to get her to eat something. Last night I went into her room to try and get her to come downstairs for dinner and she got angry with me.

"CAN'T YOU TAKE A HINT?! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" She screamed and I rubbed my head furiously.

"I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU!" I yelled back frustrated.

"I think you've helped enough." Her words were bitter and she stared at me like I had killed her family with my bare hands. I left it at that and went back to my own room to look at all the pictures in my phone. Thing's seemed easy before all this stuff started happening. Thing's with Derek and werewolves. I was too invested in Maggie's happiness to just stop now. I needed her to be alright. I needed her to want to live.

The next morning, I walked past her room thinking she was waiting for me to drive her to school only to see she was still lying on her back with her eyes closed.

"Hey I thought you were going to try and get back to school today? Dad promised Nathan he would get you back to school while he was trying to figure things out." I said holding onto the door knob. She didn't reply or even open her eyes but I knew she wasn't asleep.

"Seriously? Come on, Maggie. Get up. You should at least try and do some school today." I tried the tough love approach as I entered the room.

"If you don't stop pretending to be asleep then I'm going to tickle you." I threatened.

"You tickle me and I'll throat punch you." Her voice was soft but she spoke without opening her eyes.

"She speaks. That's good. How about opening your eyes?" I sat on the side of the bed and put my thumb on her cheek and felt it was damp. She opened her eyes and they were full of pure sadness. It actually hurt to see her open her eyes like that.

"Look, I know you are still hurting but you can't keep yourself locked up here. You need to keep going or else you might as well have just died." I said without thinking.

"That was kind of the point Stiles, please just leave me alone." She rubbed at her head and I sighed heavily.

"O-K. That's it. You have 5 minutes to get dressed. If you aren't dressed by then, you'll wear what you have on. We're skipping today and getting some fresh air in you." I said standing up.

"Stiles-" I cut her off when she groaned.

"Maggie please okay? I know I'm being selfish or whatever but it's killing me to see you like this. Just take one ride with me and I swear that if you still can't find one reason to get out of bed then I'll run you over myself." She looked up at me and bit her bottom lip.

"Fine." She sits up and I clap my hands together excited.

"Awesome. I'll grab some snacks and be in the jeep." I said leaving her in the room. I had only been sitting in the jeep for 20 minutes when she came out squinting at the sun and tugging on her hoodie. She jumped up in the jeep and looked at me as I pushed the CD into the player.

"I made us a road mix of things from my iPod and yours." I smiled but we both jumped when a loud, screaming song filled the car. She covered her ears as I hit the button to the next song which was Lost and Found by Katie Herzig.

"Sorry about that. Let's get on the road." I pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the preserve. There were tons of back roads there and I figured it would give us some nice scenery. She remained quiet as we drove and I rolled her window down so she could get some air on her face. She leaned on the door and stared straight ahead blankly and I started to worry this wouldn't work.

"How do you feel?" I asked her glancing over at her.

"My chest aches, I'm an orphan and my lips are now chapped. How about you?" She turned her head and looked at me.

"Does your chest hurt because of what happened or because you miss your family?" I asked clearing my throat. She looked back out of the window and took a deep breath.

"I'm fine Stiles." She said without much emotion.

"That's the thing, you're not fine. You are the complete opposite of fine actually. You are so unfine that I'm actually nervous you really want me to run you over." I said honestly and she didn't respond.

"Is there seriously nothing on this entire planet that makes you want to keep living? I mean TV is pretty much teen pregnancy shows and the music scene is being taken over by dubstep but there's gotta be something out there." I said as the song changed. It started slow and I figured sad music wouldn't make her feel any better but when I went to change it she stopped me.

"What's wrong?" I asked and she blinked at the radio before looking at me.

"This song…" She said squinting at the dashboard.

"Is sad and probably won't make you feel better." I pointed out and she looked at me with a hint of a smile.

"Do you remember when that one time we talked about songs that make you get lost?" She asked and I nodded at her.

"Of course. You sang for me." I reminded her and she sat back in the seat.

"Well despite how insanely artsy that made me seem, it was something my mom always did when she was trying to get us out of a funk. Every time we would have to pack up and leave town she would pick a new song but this song…" She shook her head and let out a chuckle as a tear fall down her cheek.

"Maggie?" I reached out and took her hand and she closed her eyes.

"This is the song she played whenever I asked her if she'd come back for me. This was her song." Maggie got choked up and I felt horrible. This trip backfired much bigger than I could have ever imagined and now she was crying.

"I-I'm sorry. I'll take you back to the house." I said and she shook her head.

"Can you just…can you speed up?" She asked and I cocked my eyebrow at her before speeding up slightly. I was nervous she might barrel roll from the car but when she rolled the window all the way down and let the window wipe her hair around I could see her lips turn up in a smile. I couldn't help but smile as she let the wind hit her skin and breathe some life back into her face.

"What?" She asked curiously.

"I've been trying to get you to smile since you opened your eyes and all it took was a song." I laughed to myself.

"It's not just the song. It's what it means to me. It's like she's trying to tell remind me that she isn't far and that I need to find my strength." She looked over at me before taking my hand in hers.

"I'm trying Stiles. I really am. I know it doesn't seem that way but every morning I wake up, I can't help but think maybe she'll be there. None of this is your fault, you don't have to take care of me just because you brought me back. I was meant to come back. I've apparently got unfinished business here." She said and I let her hold onto my hand enjoying the warmth.

"Maggie, you are my best friend and I love you. That's why I want to take care of you. I'm here and I'll always be here. You can fight me, yell at me, throw things at me and I won't care. But when you need someone to drive you around and listen to music, I'll be there." I gave her hand a squeeze and she smiled at me faintly before taking my hand between both of her hands and cradling it. She held onto my hand the rest of the drive.

"So how is Lydia doing?" She asked out of the blue.

"She's alright. I haven't actually been in to see her since Scott and I checked her wound but they say she's doing well. Ms. McCall says she's giving her dad hell but nothing new there I assume. Did you want to go with me to visit her?" I asked making Maggie chuckle.

"I'm actually kind of tired. I think your dad was right about getting myself so worked up. After we get this funeral over this week maybe I can get back on track with my actual life." She rubbed her face with her free hand before resting her head against the seat.

"It seems like no matter how much sleep I get I still wake up looking like a train wreck." She pinched the bridge of her nose and I squeezed her hand getting her attention.

"Impossible. I've literally seen you at your worst and you still managed to look beautiful." She blushed and I considered it a simple win.

"You know, your dad told me that you never left the hospital after what happened. Scott said he was trying to manage his time sneaking around with Allison and keeping you company but-" I cut her off.

"I knew Scott couldn't take seeing you like that…or me like that. It was kind of pathetic. He practically forced me to eat and shower." I admitted.

"You know if anything happened to me in the future, I'd want you to take care of yourself. I mean, I hope it never comes to me laid up again but it would break my heart if something to you because you stopped taking care of yourself. Too many people need you Stiles. You're important." She put her free hand on top of our hands and I laughed.

"I'm not that important. You and Scott are important. You've got these skills-" She cut me off."

"That make people want to kill us. Get real." She snorted.

"I'm just saying, I'm the research guy. I help look things up. That's my job in all of this. Anybody could do it." I explained and felt Maggie staring at me.

"What?" I finally said as she stared at me.

"Do you really feel that shitty about yourself? I mean after everything we've gone through, watching Scott deal with this werewolf shit and seeing my own dad try and rip my heart out and you think being human is a weakness." I started to let go of Maggie's hand but she took it and put it on her chest making me swerve the car.

"Mag- what the hell are you doing?" I asked a bit frantic as she held my hand to her left breast.

"Do you feel that?" She asked making me swallow hard.

"Um yeah, yeah I feel that." I said making her roll her eyes.

"My heartbeat dork. I'm talking about my heartbeat." She corrected and I tried to focus on the strong beat against my palm.

"That's because of you. You're a human who saved my life. Stop selling yourself short because all of us would be lost without you." She said before kissing my hand.

"I guess we should head back to the house so you can get some rest. Maybe tonight we could watch a movie or something?" I suggested and she smiled.

"I'd like that." She said biting her bottom lip. Once we got back to the house she headed straight for the bed, kicking her shoes off and tossing her jacket on the chair. I walked over and started to pull her comforter on top of her which made her laugh.

"Tucking me in? It's like 4 PM Stiles. I'm bound to get up." She said pulling the blankets up further.

"Then I'll be here when that happens. I'll try not to be long at the hospital. Did you want me to call Scott to come sit with you or will you be alright?" I asked stroking her hair before I had time to process what I was doing.

"I think I'll be fine. It's just sleeping but if you could bring me something sweet home, you'd be my best friend." She joked as her eyes became lazy. I stood up and started towards the door.

"Stiles…take that crystal with you and give it to Lydia." I looked at the vanity and saw a small, rectangular crystal sitting on top of some school work.

"It's for quick healing. Send my best." Maggie was chewing on the inside of her cheek like she didn't want to show that she was trying to be nice to Lydia which I kind of thought was adorable.

"Get some rest." I said before pulling the door shut. I made sure to lock up the front and back door before I headed out to the hospital. I saw the vending machine on the way in and thought of Maggie. I reached into my pocket for some change and pushed the buttons to get a Reese's but it got hung up in the machine.

"Seriously?" I said out loud before hitting the machine. No one seemed to be around so I tried shaking it a bit. That thing wouldn't budge and I didn't have anymore change to try and get another so it was this one or nothing. I rocked the machine from the top until it started to tip towards me. I let out a yell right before it hit the ground. I was shocked no one came running when it hit the ground. As I tried to pick it up off the ground I heard a piercing scream from Lydia's room.

"Lydia? LYDIA!" I ran towards the room and Ms. McCall rounded the corner.

"What the hell was that?" She said as she followed me into the hospital room. The bathroom door was shut and the shower was on but I busted in any way to find that it was empty. Ms. McCall turned off the water in the shower and I felt a breeze on my face and saw the window was open.

"Oh my God." Her dad said holding up her hospital gown.

"You don't think she left out of here naked do you? It's freezing out." He started to panic and I immediately reached in my pocket to call Scott but he was already dialing me.

"Dude I just heard Lydia's scream. Isn't she still at the hospital?" He asked me.

"No she apparently freaked out and left…naked." I informed him.

"Naked? Why naked? It's freezing out." Scott said making me roll my eyes.

"I don't know man. If I can snag her hospital gown, do you think you can find her by scent?" I asked and I could hear him running.

"I'm on the way." Scott said before hanging up. I tried calling Maggie but she didn't answer so I figured she was asleep still. I heard my dad talking to Ms. McCall and decided to eavesdrop.

"Alright let's get an APB out on a 16 year old red head, any other descriptors?" He asked and I walked out of the room.

"5 foot 3, green eyes, fair skinned and she's actually strawberry blonde." I announced earning strange looks.

"Is that right?" Dad asked.

"Yeah." I confirmed as he gripped the back of my neck to pull me aside.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He whispered through gritted teeth.

"Providing moral support?" I tried but he wasn't buying it.

"You're supposed to be at home with Maggie, especially since I got a phone call that said you both were absent today." He said making me sigh.

"Maggie was having a rough day-" He cut me off.

"She's recovering from a major wound and she just lost an aunt. She's going to have rough days but you both still need to go to school." He said with frustration.

"Fine. I'll get back to the house." I said making sure to tuck the gown safely in my jacket as I walked past the maintenance guys trying to pick up the vending machine. Scott was waiting in the jeep as I came out and I hopped in next to him.

"This is the one she was just wearing?" He asked making me shake my head.

"I'm not going to let anyone hurt her, not again." Scott said trying to reassure her.

"Just shove the thing in your face and let's find her." I said as flicked the lights on and jumped when Allison appeared in front of the jeep. She ran around to Scott's window.

"What are you doing here? Someone could see us?" Scott said panicked.

"I don't care, she is my best friend and we need to find her before they do." Allison said glancing at me.

"I can find her before the cops can." Scott whispered as if it were some insult to my dad but even I knew that these days, werewolves were running the show.

"How about before my father does?" She asked.

"He knows?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, he and three other guys just left my house in 2 SUV's. It's a hunting party." Allison said and Scott looked at me for confirmation to which I threw my hands up.

"Get in." Scott let Allison into the jeep.

"If she's turning would they actually kill her?" I asked hoping for a positive answer.

"I don't know, they won't tell me anything. All they keep saying is that we'll talk after Kate's funeral when the others get here." Allison said catching my attention.

"What others?" I asked.

"I don't know, they won't tell me that either." She rested her face on her hand pouting.

"Okay, your family's got some serious communication issues to work on." I looked towards Scott as he was leaning out of the window trying to find Lydia's scent.

"Scott, are we going the right way?" I asked him shifting in my seat and feeling something in my pocket jab me.

"Take the next right." He said as I made the turn and pulled the crystal that Maggie gave me out of my pocket.

"What's that?" Allison asked as I rolled it in my fingers.

"Maggie told me to give this to Lydia for quick healing. I never got a chance to give it to her." I explained and Allison put her hand on my shoulder.

"How is she doing?" she asked as I pulled up to the preserve sign.

"She's working through it." I said simply hoping Maggie would sleep through this craziness.

**[Maggie's POV]**

_I felt my bare feet hitting the forest floor as hard as they could, rocks and sticks tearing the skin apart but something told me I was running for my life. I don't know how I got to the woods or why I felt such sudden urgency but I was genuinely afraid as I could hear my heart beating loudly in my ears. _

_"Hurry!" I heard a voice say next to me and I realized someone was holding my hand. It was Lydia. It was then that I realized it wasn't my heart beat I was hearing but Lydia's._

_"What is it?!" I asked her too afraid to look back but she didn't answer me. The night air hit my skin harshly and I tried not to let the pain my body was going through effect me. I had to get away from whatever was chasing me, chasing us. Lydia tripped and we both hit the leaves hard. I looked back and saw the red eyes in the darkness. She started to scream and scramble but I reached for her hand pulling her to her feet._

_"Run!" I told her. I wasn't going to let her get hurt. I'd face whatever was chasing us head on and give her a chance to get away._

_"I can't! I can't leave you here!" She cried and I felt my chest ache where Peter had stabbed me. She let out a loud scream as a growl shook my entire body._

I snapped up in the bed, breathing heavily and feeling the familiar burn of the new scars Peter adorned my chest with. The scream echoed outside of the window and I realized that it wasn't just a dream. I threw the sheets off of my legs and walked to the open window as the wind carried into the room. A strong smell of fear and sweat hit my senses and I knew I had to follow it. I hurried down the steps and started out of the house shutting the door behind me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath taking it all in. My feet started to move in the direction of the preserve. I started to bump into trees and I kept trying to open my eyes but it was like certain sense were taking over and my body wouldn't allow it. Then I heard the scream again and my eyes opened. I looked around the preserve and I didn't see anyone, not even Lydia but when I looked in front of me I knew exactly where I was.

"Ah." I winced as my scars started to burn now that I stood in front of the burnt down Hale house. I hoped I would never come back here after what happened but I was now standing, barefoot, bloody and freezing in front of the exact stop where I died.

_"Come on Maggie, you've got to know a spell or something to fix this. Come on." Stiles said frantically._

_"I can call Deaton, he can help." Scott stumbled to pull his phone out and I reached out towards him._

_"Scott...Scott, there's no time." I said weakly._

_"Don't you do this to me, Maggie. You promised me that we'd have more time. This...this isn't supposed to be like this." Stiles was crying and Scott didn't know what to do._

I opened my eyes trying to shake the memory. I had to focus on why I came out here.

"Lydia?" I called out and tasted blood in my throat. The wind wiped in the trees and stepped towards the house.

"Come on, show me what you want me to see." I said through chattering teeth to no one particular. I was tired of all the mind games that came with the supernatural world. Something brought me out here. I walked up the stairs and remembered watching him drag Kate Argent into the house. I could smell stress, tension in the air. The moment I walked into the house I felt my stomach turn and I vomited. I reached out and gripped the dusty staircase and panted.

Flashes of Peter attacking Lydia as she tried desperately to get away flashed in front of my eyes.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" I screamed.

"That's not how the story goes my dear." I heard his voice and swung my arm out trying to hit whoever it was coming from but no one was there.

"You and Lydia are two sides of one very important coin." I swung again but this time I splintered the wood on the wall. I felt the strength of the wolf creeping up on me and I tried to shake it.

"No…I won't let you. I'm not going to become a monster." I breathed the dust in as I felt like I was being broken. I flipped over on my back and seized up.

"This is your fate." The voice said and I screamed in agony before crawling towards the couch.

"NO!" I screamed until the pain stopped. I started to breathe heavy and I let my body fall back against the dirty wood floor.

"I won't…I won't." I whispered to myself trying to fight my inner wolf and I knew it was working when the coldness of my skin and the pain in my hand and feet started to settle in fighting the healing.

**[Scott's POV]**

"She came here? You're sure?" Stiles asked me as we walked up on the Hale house.

"This is where the scent leads." I said knowing what my nose was telling me. Stiles rolled his head around looking towards the house. None of us had been back to the house since…well since Maggie died and Derek killed any chances of me being normal again.

"Alright but has Lydia ever been here?" Stiles asked Allison who shook her head.

"Not with me." She said as Stiles kept inching towards the house. I knew he never wanted to come back here and I didn't either but I knew we had to find Lydia fast before Allison's family caught up with her.

"Maybe she came here out of instinct, like she was looking for Derek?" She suggested.

"You mean looking for an alpha?" I added.

"Wolves need a pack right?" She said but I huffed. I thought I was doing just fine on my own.

"Not all of them." I said dismissing it.

"But would she be drawn to an alpha. Is it instinct to be drawn to a pack?" Allison stopped me to ask.

"Yeah we're stronger in packs." I said.

"Like strength in numbers." She added.

"No like literally stronger, faster, better in every way." I explained making Allison shake her head. Stiles was weeding through some leaves when I caught a strong smell that wasn't Lydia.

"What's wrong? What are you smelling?" She asked as Stiles continued what he was doing.

"I don't know, I'm getting a lot of another smell right now." I walked closer to the house and looked around.

"What is it?" Stiles asked as he bent down to touch something.

"Maggie." I said making him stop.

"Probably because she bled out a few yards that way, not breaking news Scott but check this out." I kept looking at the house as Allison walked towards Stiles. The next thing I knew something grabbed my ankle and was taking me off my feet swiftly.

"Stiles?" I called out making both of them turn around.

"Yeah buddy-oh." He saw me upside-down and Allison tried not to laugh.

"Next time you see a trip wire…don't trip it." I said rolling my eyes.

"Noted." They walked towards me to help me down when I heard footsteps.

"Wait! Someone's coming…HIDE!" I gritted out as Stiles grabbed Allison's arm and tried to hide. I knew who it was as the scent got closer.

"Scott." It was Chris Argent.

"Mr. Argent." I replied.

"How are you doing?" He asked as I hung upside down in front of him.

"Good, you know just hanging out. Is this one of yours? It's a nice design, very constricting." I joked but his face didn't seem amused.

"What are you doing out here Scott?" He asked cutting to the chase.

"Looking for my friend." There was no point in lying to him.

"That's right. Lydia's in your group now isn't she? Part of your clique or is there another way to put it." I knew what he was getting at.

"Part of your pack?" He questioned.

"Actually clique sounds about right to me." I said firmly not showing fear.

"Good because I know she's a friend of Allison's and you are a special circumstance, obviously and until we know what Maggie is exactly, we can't be too cautious." Mr. Argent narrowed his eyes at me.

"Maggie is what she's always been, innocent." I could feel my temper rising.

"Scott, do you know what a hemicorporectomy is?" He asked randomly.

"No but I have a feeling I don't want to." I admitted.

"Medical term for someone that's amputated at the waist. Cutting them in half. It takes a tremendous amount of strength to cut through tissue and bone like that. Let's hope a demonstration never becomes necessary." He threatened running his hand across my abdomen before standing up and walking away. Allison and Stiles ran up quickly once Chris Argent was out of sight.

"Are you okay?" Allison asked sounding concerned.

"Yeah just another life threatening conversation with your dad." I said throwing my arms out. She ran over to the tree with Stiles to try and get me down but I heard a heartbeat from the house and cut myself down.

"Well look at you being self sufficient werewolf." Stiles joked and I put my hand up.

"Did you hear that?" I asked looking up at the house. They looked at me confused and I broke out into a run towards the house.

"Stay there." I said stopping Stiles and Allison at the door. I stepped into the house and looked around before I saw a body behind the couch. I ran over and saw that it wasn't Lydia but Maggie.

"Maggie?! What the hell are you doing here?" I knelt down and put my hand on her shoulder, which was freezing.

"I-I don't know. I thought I was dreaming and I just ended up here." She rubbed at her head and I took my jacket off to put around her.

"Let's get you home." I put my arms underneath her and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"No…I've got to find Lydia. I came with Lydia." I looked at her but she was in pajama clothes with cuts all over her legs and feet, practically turning blue from behind out here so long. I knew I had to get her back to Stiles before something worse happens.

"It's going to be okay. I've got you." I started towards the door and the moment they set their eyes on me, I could smell their anxiety.

"Lydia?" Allison said but Stiles moved quickly.

"Maggie?! What the hell is Maggie doing here?" He asked frantically.

"I don't know but she's freezing and cut up. We've got to get her back to your house. Stiles took his coat off and draped it over Maggie as I carried her through the woods and Allison took off her gloves to put on her hands.

"How did she get all the way out here on foot? Your house is a hike." Allison said as we practically ran back to the jeep. I could hear Stiles heartbeat the whole way back to his house as we tried a number of things to warm Maggie up. Allison helped get her cleaned up and finally her injuries started to heal. I could tell Allison wanted to ask why hadn't they healed sooner because of the wolf in her but she didn't.

"I should get home. My mom has called me 3 times already. Will you let me know if you find anything about Lydia?" Allison asked as Stiles hovered over Maggie with another hot water bottle.

"Of course. Be careful going home." I said before kissing her. She glanced over at Stiles and Maggie before heading back down the stairs. I walked into Stiles room as Maggie sipped tea in a bundle of blankets.

"Body temp is up. How do you feel?" Stiles asked Maggie as she rubbed her head.

"Like I'm losing my mind but I guess that's nothing new." She said clearing her throat.

"Do you remember what you said to me back at Derek's?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"I had a dream. I was running through the woods and I had no idea why until I realized Lydia was holding my hand." She explained.

"Was she naked?" Stiles asked making Maggie squint at him.

"It wasn't that kind of dream, perv." Maggie said.

"Lydia went missing tonight. Took off from the hospital without any clothes. We were out looking for her when we found you." I explained and she shook her head.

"But it was just a dream. What would he want with Lydia?" She asked out loud making Stiles look at me concerned.

"Who?" Stiles asked making Maggie snap out of it.

"Peter." Maggie's words shocked both Stiles and I. We figured she was just exhausted so we moved her from Stiles bed into the spare room. I stayed up most of the night thinking about what Maggie had said. How could Peter possibly be communicating with Maggie or Lydia for that matter. Derek clearly ripped his throat out. I was there. The next day, Stiles gave me a ride to school and was catching me up on what he heard from his dad about the graveyard robbery last night.

"She ate the liver?" I questioned completely grossed out.

"No I didn't say she ate it, I said it was missing and so what if she did? The liver is the most nutritious part of the body." Stiles defended and I shook my head.

"How was Maggie this morning?" I asked concerned.

"She was knocked out when I started getting ready so I figured I'd just let her sleep but she didn't mention Peter anymore after you left." Stiles said as we walked up the steps of the school.

"I guess that's a good thing. Our main focus is finding Lydia right now. I know Kate's funeral is today so I'm going to have to stick close to Allison but I'll do what I can to multitask." I said making Stiles stop me.

"Well you're kind of the test study for this whole werewolf shenanigans so what were you drawn to when you were turning? I mean if I can use your knowledge to track her down then you can do the whole secret boyfriend thing for Allison." Stiles said but I bit my lip.

"The only thing that mattered was Allison." Stiles made a face and rolled his eyes.

"My life is like a permanent viewing of the Twilight saga in reverse. I swear to God if vampires show up in Beacon Hills I'm going to kill myself." Stiles said as Jackson pulled into the school lot.

"Maybe we can get Jackson's help." I suggested and Stiles gave me this look like he'd rather chew glass but he started towards the locker room. We had morning practice that was pretty much a bust but we did catch Jackson before class.

"If Lydia wants to take a naked hike in the woods, why should I care?" He said rolling his eyes.

"Because we have a pretty good idea that she might be...turning." I said discretely.

"Turning? Into what?" Jackson played dumb and Stiles huffed.

"A unicorn, what do you think dumbass?" He sniped at Jackson.

"Well I think if Lydia is turning then you shouldn't be worried about her but everyone else." Jackson smirked.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Well she could do some serious damage on me with just her fingernails. Imagine what she'd do with a real set of claws." He said making Stiles shake his head.

"You're a real piece of work, you know that? I never thought Maggie would care more about Lydia then you would." Stiles said making Jackson laugh.

"Maybe Maggie should worry more about herself so she doesn't end up in a padded room." Jackson smirked before he pushed past the both of us. I had to hold Stiles back so he didn't go after him but we had bigger things to worry about. We walked into chemistry to take a pop quiz and I could feel the tension in the air.

"It's causing me severe mental anguish to say this but he's right." Stiles said from behind me.

"About Maggie being in a padded room?" I asked confused.

"What?! No! I meant about Lydia!" Stiles raised his voice and Mr. Harris hit the desk.

"This is a pop quiz Mr. Stilinski, if I hear your voice one more time I will give you detention for the rest of your high school career." He threatened.

"Can you do that?" Stiles asked making me shake my head.

"Ah there it is again, your voice. The only sound that has ever triggered an impulse for me to strike a student repeatedly and violently." Harris said.

"I'll see you at 3:00 for detention." He said as others in the class tried not to laugh out loud.

"I can't, I have to take care of Maggie Stevens. She's staying at my house and she needs medical-" Before Stiles could finish what he was saying, the door to the classroom opened up and Maggie walked in looking completely refreshed.

"Uh sorry I'm late. I have a pass." She held up the slip of paper before walking it towards Mr. Harris.

"We're taking a pop quiz. I hope you've studied in you absence." Mr. Harris handed Maggie the quiz and she took her seat at Danny and Jackson's table. I looked back at Stiles before glancing over at her back. Jackson's nose started to bleed and she handed him a tissue before he got up quickly and got a pass from Mr. Harris. I couldn't believe that this was the same Maggie who we found freezing in the burnt down house last night babbling about her dead father.

**[Maggie's POV]**

I woke up this morning feeling restless. I don't know what rejuvenated me but by the time I got to school I felt like I was ready to conquer the world. Everyone was staring at me as I sat in chemistry taking a pop quiz. Even Stiles and Scott looked surprised to see me but I didn't think it was such a big deal. I looked up to see Danny shaking his head at me.

"What are you staring at?" I whispered.

"The girl who I was told was actually dead like two weeks ago looking twice as hot since the last time I saw her. Were you really in an accident or did you go away to have work done?" He teased and I laughed.

"I just woke up this morning and felt like I was ready to get back to my life. I mean, I've got to start somewhere right?" I said making Danny smile.

"Well you look good and I'm glad you're back." He said as the bell rang. I got up and walked out into the hallway running straight into Isaac.

"Hey! Oh wow, I didn't even…Hi." Issac said looking stunned. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he hesitated before putting his arms around me.

"It's so good to see you." I said smiling at him but then I pulled back and noticed his black eye.

"I wanted to come visit you but Scott didn't think it was a good idea with Stiles always there. I was worried about you but you look…wow." He said again and I bit my lip before reaching up to his face.

"I wish I could say the same. What happened?" I asked concerned but he caught my hand.

"Oh I had an accident last night on the digger. It's no big deal." He brushed it off and I could hear the skip in his heartbeat when he lied. I shook my head and realized he was still holding my hand.

"What are you doing right now?" I asked him randomly and he looked around.

"Nothing I guess. I mean I have lunch right now but-" I cut him off.

"How about we go to the library and catch up. I've missed you." I admitted seeing his face light up.

"Really? I mean sure yeah." He smiled as we walked into the library. We walked over to a table and sat down. Isaac reached into his bag and pulled out a fake flower.

"I got this for you the night of the dance. I'm sorry I had to bail. I didn't want you to think that I had planned on bailing so I figured I'd give you this. Normal flowers die so I got the guys that do some of the flowers for the cemetery to pick one out for you." Isaac handed me the flower and I smiled.

"I didn't know what color you were wearing so I figured black would cover all my bases. Sorry it's kind of squashed. I've had it in my bag since I bought it." Isaac apologized but I leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"It's beautiful, thank you." I felt the silk petals as he adjusted in his chair.

"So how are you? They said it was touch and go for a while but you look like you've bounced back." Isaac said making me blush.

"I guess it was pretty bad for awhile but once I left the hospital, I knew I was going to have to snap out of it eventually. Karen would have wanted me to be strong." I said seeing Isaac's face drop.

"I'm sorry to hear about your family too. Your aunt was always really nice to me." Isaac apologized and I looked at him. He was genuine but he seemed nervous.

"She really liked you." I put my hand on top of his and he gave me a weak smile.

"I actually...I wanted to ask you about something else." Isaac said catching my attention.

"You can ask me anything." I said interested.

"I ran into someone you know the other night from your family, I think...D-derek? Derek Hale?" Isaac stuttered out as he glanced over my shoulder towards the window.

"He's my cousin. Did he say something to you?" I asked confused as to why suddenly Isaac was so tense but he shook his head and stood up.

"I've actually got to get going. I'm sorry I can't stay and talk with you more but-" I cut him off.

"Is everything okay?" I asked standing up quickly.

"No- yeah everything's fine. I just...I need to be somewhere." Isaac started to walk towards the door and I felt like I had scared him off.

"Isaac wait-" He turned around and gave me a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sorry." He apologized again before disappearing out of the library. Something was clearly bothering Isaac but I don't know what got under my skin more, that he was lying to me or that he was asking about Derek for some odd reason. I hadn't seen or heard from Derek since I was in the hospital but suddenly he was creeping around Isaac? That was all too suspicious to me.

"_You mean the crazy bitch who killed all those people?_" A voice broke through my thoughts and I looked around.

_"Did you also hear that Maggie Stevens actually came back today. She's the only survivor of her aunt's rampage._" Another voice broke through and I could tell it was two different girls talking to each other.

"_How could she possibly be back already?_" I walked around the library and didn't see anyone.

"_Probably because she's a witch._" They both laughed. I walked out in the hallway and saw Allison standing at her locker. I knew she was with Scott and Stiles last night but I didn't really say much to her. To be honest, I didn't have much to say anyway.

"Here we thought the witch was a freak, the other new girl is part of a serial killer clan." I finally caught sight of the girls and walked straight up to them.

"You want to know what's more pathetic than girls that gossip?" I asked with a smile clearly catching them off guard.

"Nothing." My face went serious and I hoped my point was made as they rolled their eyes and shut their lockers.

"Whatever." The girl said as she walked away. Allison took a deep breath and turned to me.

"Thanks. As if this morning couldn't get any worse, I thought I was going to fall apart just listening to them." Allison was looking at me but I didn't bother to look back as I stared the girls down.

"Yeah well I didn't step in for you so no need to thank me." I said bitterly.

"…what?" Allison was confused as I finally looked at her. All I could see was her shooting Derek with arrows and trying to kill Scott. My blood boiled when I looked into her eyes and I wasn't sure if it was just her or because I saw Kate when I looked hard enough.

"When they talk about you and your family, they are directly talking about my family and I'm not okay with that." I clarified.

"I didn't mean-" I cut Allison off as Scott popped around the corner.

"Let's not sugarcoat things, Allison. Your aunt murdered my family. My best friend loves you but that doesn't mean we have to be anything." I said harshly and I could smell the salt water as she tried to fight tears.

"I've…I've got to go." She slung her dress over her arm and started to walk quickly down the hallway. I watched after her as Scott pulled her into a classroom.

"_How'd you know?_" Allison asked Scott.

"_I could hear your heartbeat, what is it_?" He asked her.

"_I just...I can't do this. I can't take all these people talking about me and my family like I'm the one who killed all those people and now they think Kate tried to kill Maggie and she hates me because of it._" Allison was crying and I could only imagine what Scott was doing to comfort her.

"_Hey, stop that okay. Maggie is just going through some things right now. She doesn't know what she's saying_." I felt my own heartbeat pick up and my anger was rising. How could he sit there and comfort her when I was the one left with no family.

"_I can't go to this funeral. People are going to be there with cameras and I just can't._" Allison was crying and I could almost hear Scott wiping the tears away.

"_You can do this. I'm going to be there. Not in plain sight but I'll be there._" The sounds of him kissing her made me turn and hit the locker.

"Little harsh don't you think?" I looked over at a guy who had apparently witnessed the entire exchange.

"I mean, the locker didn't do anything to you or at least it's not in the rumor mill yet." The guy said and I shook my head.

"Better the locker than my best friend's face." I said through gritted teeth. There was a moment of pause before the guy let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry to hear about your family. Welcome back, I'm Matt by the way." He extended his hand and I was leery about touching it. My senses were clearly too sensitive because of wolf trying to sneak through and I didn't need a look into this guy's life.

"I've got to go." I said before walking towards the doors. I could hear Stiles calling my name as I walked outside.

"MAGGIE! Where the hell are you going?" He asked finally catching up with me.

"I've got to get out of here. All I hear is heartbeats and stupid ass conversations. I need to get rid of this." I said running my hand through my hair. Stiles touched my arm slightly and I pulled away.

"What's going on? You can talk to me." He whispered as people walked by.

"I can't pretend it never happened, okay? I know Kate wasn't the one who tried killed me but she did kill my family. I can't just pretend that I'm okay with it." I explained as Stiles stepped closer to me.

"Please just don't touch me right now. It's nothing personal, these heightened sense are killing me and I don't want to latch with you and see something upsetting." I begged but Stiles tightened his lips together.

"It's skin contact right?" He said making me look up at him.

"Yeah why?" I cocked my eyebrow at him and he pulled my jacket up over my arms before pulling me into a hug, being careful not to touch my skin.

"It's going to be okay. Just take a deep breath." I did as Stiles told me to do before he pulled away.

"How about you go home and relax and I'll meet you there after detention?" Stiles was being really sweet and I couldn't help but think it was him trying to take care of me again.

"Thank you." I smiled up at him as he glanced at the clock. He ran inside as I turned away from the school feeling a bit more at ease.

_"Hey, I just left Maggie. No I didn't tell her we were going to the funeral but I'm going to meet her after we check out the Argent's. I'm not going to be the one to tell her to cut Allison some slack. That falls on you big guy._" Stiles was on the phone with Scott and I felt my face heat up. I was done with these random abilities. I practically ran all the way to the animal hospital to find Dr. Deaton working with a cat that hissed at me the moment I entered.

"Ms. Stevens, it's so good to see you-" I cut him off.

"Tell me how to stop it." I said firmly.

"Excuse me?" He asked confused as he put the cat back in it's cage.

"I don't want to be a wolf. I don't want these abilities. Tell me how to stop this or I'm going to do a spell to get rid of them myself." I threatened seeing his eyebrows go up.

"I don't recommend doing that. Perhaps you should just come in and talk with me for a bit. Tell me what's on your mind." Deaton gestured to a seat and I took it.

"I'm tired of hearing someone lie to my face or talk about me behind my back. I hate smelling people's emotions or the sudden urge to want to destroy things when I get pissed off. I can't control the wolf and my witch. I'd rather deal with the evil I know." I explained.

"While I understand your struggle, there is unfortunately no way to get rid of your wolf without killing you and that's actually a process in itself." Deaton said frowning.

"Great so I'm indestructible? Awesome. Even if I wanted to die, I couldn't." I said throwing my hands up.

"Oh it's possible but it's not easy and it's extremely painful." He pointed out.

"Then there's got to be a way I can silence the wolf. Control it from the outside, like putting a muzzle on it." I said resting my hands on the operating table.

"Well there is but you should learn more about what you are before you go and try to box it away. You are a very powerful being Maggie. You are a key part of something extraordinary." Deaton lowered his voice but I looked at him.

"I never wanted any of it and if I'm going to have to live with it then I want to be in control. I refuse to let what I am dictate how I live my life." I said as he stared at me sadly.

"Please Deaton...I can't deal with this right now. When the time comes I will let you be my Yoda but right now I just need to feel like I'm in control of at least one part of my life." I begged seeing Deaton's face lighten.

"In order to control your wolf, you need to find something that tethers you to your human side. Something like an anchor, something meaningful to you that you can attach to in order to keep the human side of yourself in control. You can fight it Maggie but I wish you'd embrace it." Deaton said as I stood up.

"You are also the only one that will be able to pinpoint Ms. Martin's location." I stopped and looked at him.

"You've been feeling the connection, haven't you?" He asked me.

"What does it mean?" I asked curiously but he shook his head.

"Now that is another story for another day. Right now, you need to use your abilities to bring her in from the cold. You'll know what to do when you see it. Trust your instinct and follow the moon." He said mysteriously. It was 4 in the afternoon and he wanted me to follow the moon? I started towards the door before he stopped me.

"Before you go, may I ask why you came to me and not Derek? I know he's not really your Alpha but he is your only living relative at the moment and he's a born wolf." Deaton asked me.

"I had a dream once that you came to my house and talked to my mother about what I was going to become and how important I would be. For a long time I thought it was just a dream but when I died...when I died I realized it wasn't a dream. You're a protector and I trust you." I said making him smile.

"I'm happy to hear it." He said folding his arms over his chest.

"But keep in mind that if you ever do anything that hurts me or the people I love, I will lose control in the worst way and you'll be my first target." I warned but his smile didn't falter.

"It would seem that you've found an anchor." Deaton said proudly. I shook my head at him realizing I had also found my anchor.

**[Stiles POV]**

I sat in detention for the additional half hour thanks to Harris and glared the entire time. I needed to meet Scott at the cemetery to get an eyeball on whoever was coming in town for Kate's funeral. Apparently this person was important since they were keeping it secret. I texted Maggie letting her know Harris was keeping me longer in detention but she never texted me back. When the clock finally hit 4:30 I put my hands on the table.

"You can go Mr. Stilinski but be sure to let your patient know that she's fallen behind quite a bit in her absence and if she doesn't get her work caught up then she'll be flunking for the semester." My jaw dropped.

"You know what she's been through. You couldn't even cut her some slack?" I asked a bit disgusted with Mr. Harris.

"You kids today think you can just do and say whatever you please well here's a harsh news flash for you: You're only children. If Ms. Stevens doesn't know to stay away from serial killers than she is more dense then even you. Now get out of my classroom." He snarled at me but I had to swallow my words because I knew if I cussed him out then it would make things even worse. I would just have to make time to help Maggie study for the upcoming assignments.

I parked a ways away from the cemetery and ran through the woods before I saw Scott hiding behind a statue. I stumbled and he rolled his eyes at me as I knelt behind him.

"What's going on, update me." I said hitting his shoulder.

"The old guy is Allison's grandfather and from what I can tell he's pretty scary." Scott whispered just as he looked over at us. We backed up and tried to stay still.

"Well he's definitely an Argent." I said as we peeked back around the statue. Allison met our eye line and Scott waved. I shook my head.

"Maybe he's just here for the funeral. What if they're the non-hunting side of the family. That's possible right? Non-hunter Argents. I mean what would they need more Argent hunters for?" I questioned and Scott looked back at me.

"They're reinforcements." He said simply.

"Do you think Karen's funeral will be this chaotic?" I asked but Scott shrugged.

"I hope not." Scott said before we were pulled up from the ground roughly by my dad.

"You two are unbelievable. Pick up my tie." He said through gritted teeth.

"Uh sorry, I know I'm supposed to ask-" I was cut off by the commotion happening just left of the funeral.

"It's Maggie." Scott said making the Sheriff squint his eyes.

"Ah dammit all to hell. Get in the cruiser." He tossed us towards the cruiser but we followed him towards where cameras and tv crews had swarmed her.

"Will you be pressing charges against the Argent family?"

"How do you feel after almost dying?"

"Do you have any actual family left to take care of you?"

Dad stepped in quickly and put his arm around Maggie.

"What are you doing here?" He whispered as he pulled her through the crowd.

"Mr. Lahey called and wanted the payment for the burial. I was just dropping it off." She said hiding her face.

"Ms. Stevens." We all stopped as the old man walked over to us. Maggie stared at him hard as he put his hands in his pockets.

"My name is Gerard Argent, I was Kate's father." He introduced himself.

"I'm sorry about the disruption Mr. Argent-" Maggie interrupted my dad.

"Disruption? His daughter murdered my entire family and you're apologizing for me paying a bill?" She said looking at my dad.

"Maggie." I said her name trying to get her to back down but she cut her eyes at me.

"It's no disruption, I merely wanted to express my deepest sympathies. It truly is a tragedy." He said a little too kindly. Maggie stared at Gerard for a few moments before shaking out of the crowd and going into the woods. My dad gripped my shoulder and pointed at me.

"Take her back to the house and stay there. Do you understand me?" He said with embarrassment and anger in his voice. I shook my head at him before turning and running after her.

"What the hell are you doing out here? I know you weren't paying a bill because we already did that." I pulled on her arm and she stopped.

"I need to get back to the house. I think I read it wrong." She said scratching her head.

"What?" I asked confused.

"The books...I'm working on something important." She said looking at some papers in her hand. We walked back to the jeep and Scott said he was going to stay just in case something else happened. I was so angry as I rode in silence with Maggie. She was working on her magic again and she'd only been out of the hospital for a week. She ran into the house and up the stairs quickly and I slammed the door shut hoping she would pick up on it but when I walked upstairs she was moving about my room.

"I was wrong. I read it backwards. She wouldn't be in the cemetery until tomorrow. I know exactly where-" I cut her off.

"What the hell were you thinking back there huh? Completely throwing my dad under the bus when he was trying to save you." I raised my voice and she looked up form what she was doing.

"I didn't need to be saved. I can handle myself." She said shrugging.

"Did that guy look friendly to you? Kate killed your whole family and you want to push up on the guy in charge?! Are you out of your mind?" I threw my arms out and Maggie shut the book she was looking in.

"I'm not afraid of the Argents! Peter was the one who killed me. I can handle them!" She stepped forward and I raked my hands down my face.

"You told me you would be at the house. You can't keep telling me you're going to be one place and not being there." I explained and she shook her head.

"I suppose Harris just decided to start making his detentions in the cemetery then? Don't get on my back about lying when you do the exact same thing." She pointed at me. She wasn't trying to understand the stress it was putting on me.

"Look we were trying to be gentle with you last night but it's time to get real. Lydia is missing and needs to be found. That's our number one priority." I said firmly making her squint at me.

"Why are you so upset? I was just trying to help." She tried to show me what was in her hand but I stopped her.

"You don't get it do you? I can't be here taking care of you when she's out there all alone. She isn't like you. She can't handle this crap. She's just human, Maggie." Maggie looked stunned as I unloaded on her but she took it.

"I guess you're right. But I wasn't in here studying up on my freakish abilities, I was trying to help you find Lydia. This is where she'll be." Maggie tossed a book at me and I barely caught it.

"Wait what? How did you-" I looked down at the book and then back at her as she backed towards the door.

"For the record, I don't _need_ you to take care of me and I sure as hell don't want to hinder your search for Lydia but don't think you can just talk to me like I'm some child." She said with glassy eyes. I looked down at the handwritten piece of paper stuck in the page and it had an exact location. I suddenly felt like such an asshole.

"Mags, I'm sorry I didn't mean-" She cut me off.

"You better hurry. She might not be in that spot for long." She said before walking into her room and shutting the door behind herself. I wanted to follow her but I knew we had to find Lydia. I banged my head against the wall as my cell rang.

"Hey, your dad just rushed out of here on an emergency call. Something got in the back of an ambulance off of Route 5." Scott said over the phone as I glanced at the coordinates Maggie gave me.

"That's where these points lead. I'll meet you there." I said frantically as left my room. I put my hand on Maggie's door but didn't want to bother her. I hauled ass out of the house and got in jeep heading to where the points lead. I found Scott in the woods as the sun started to go down. We walked up on the ambulance and saw the guy that was torn apart in the back. Blood was everywhere and the driver was pacing back and forth while my dad was on scene.

"What the hell is Lydia doing?" I asked confused by how vicious the attack was.

"I don't know." Scott said not being able to take his eyes off it.

"What kept you from doing that? Was it Allison?" I asked.

"I hope so." Scott said as I thought about Maggie. I couldn't take all this stress. We needed to find Lydia so I could focus on things with Maggie. I didn't want her to think I was putting her on a back burner but I also didn't need Lydia turning up maimed.

"Do you need to get closer?" I asked Scott to try and motivate him.

"No, I've got it." He started to move and I stopped him.

"Just...just find her. I've got to know she's alright before I focus on Maggie." I said pathetically and Scott looked at me.

"Did something happen when you took her back to the house?" He asked and I shook my head.

"It's going to be okay Stiles. We'll get Lydia and we can focus on getting our Maggie back." He patted me on the shoulder and I nodded at him before he took off to chase down Lydia. After a while, I couldn't stand waiting in the bushes anymore and decided to drive up on the scene.

"Stiles, what the hell? I thought I told you-" I cut him off.

"I know but she's at home and she's locked herself in her room because I gave her crap about the way she acted." I said tucking my hands in my pocket. I hoped Scott found Lydia by now and was getting her some help.

"She's a teenage girl who just lost her family. She's bound to be a bit moody, son. Maybe once we find the Martin girl we can try and have a quiet night at the house. The funeral is going to be hard enough for her." He explained as we stood on scene.

"Are you okay? I mean you look a bit out of it. Was the argument that bad?" Dad asked and I just shook my head before something caught my eyes. Out of the woods walked a very scared and very naked Lydia.

"Lydia?" I whispered catching his attention.

"Lydia...LYDIA!" I repeated loud enough to snap her out of whatever trance she was in. She looked up at me and I could feel my eyes widen just trying not to drool.

"Well...is anyone going to get me a coat?" She asked throwing her arms out revealing two perky- NO! Calm down Stiles. I started to try and peel my dad out of his coat but I ended up tripping over my own feet hitting the ground hard. He walked towards her to give her a coat as the EMT's ran up to give her blankets. I looked at the sheet of paper and saw there was a time on it. I checked my phone and realized Maggie was right, like exactly right but I couldn't help but wonder if Maggie was dead on then who was Scott chasing through the woods?

**[Scott's POV]**

When I finally caught up to the wolf and tackled it to the ground, I realized quickly that it wasn't Lydia but he wouldn't stop long enough for me to ask it who exactly it was and why he was tearing people up in Beacon Hills.

"STOP!" I yelled just as he jumped into the same trap I had found myself in just last night. I tried helping him but was knocked off my feet by Derek.

"What are you doing?! I can help him!" I said fighting Derek as he drug me back towards the woods.

"It's too late! They're here! Stop fighting me." He growled as he bear hugged me to his chest. I watched as Chris Argent and his men ascended from the trees towards the captured wolf. I froze once I saw Allison's grandpa, Gerard walk up on him. The wolf screamed as Chris Argent used the same stun gun on him as he used to bring Maggie back to life. He came out of wolf form immediately.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Chris asked him.

"Nothing, I swear." The man said as he hung defenseless in front of them.

"You're not from around here are you? ARE YOU!?" Chris was growing impatient.

"No I came here looking for the alpha. I heard he was here and I figured he could show me where the Nyvlora was, that's all. Look I didn't do anything, I didn't hurt anyone. The guy in the ambulance was already dead." The man started to whimper.

"What is the Nyvlora?" I whispered.

"It's what Maggie is now." Derek growled back.

"Gentlemen, take a look at a rare sight. It's an Omega, a lone wolf. Possibly kicked out of his own pack or a survivor of a pack that was hunted down. Possibly alone by his own choice. Certainly not a wise choice." Gerard said before walking over to his bag and pulling out a huge sword. I felt my heartbeat speed up.

"Because as I'm about to demonstrate, an omega rarely survives on his own." He swung the sword cutting right through the guy and I started to panic. Derek held onto me and wouldn't let me go as I struggled to get away.

"Look! Look at them! Do you see what they do! This is why you need me, why we need each other. The only way to fight them and keep Maggie safe is together." Derek seethed.

"What are they doing? Why did they do that?" I asked sounding terrified.

"Declaring war." Derek said staring at them. Christ Argent walked up to Gerard as they all looked at the dead man hanging in the tree.

"What are you doing? We have a code!" He defended but Gerard didn't even bat an eyelash.

"Not when they murder my daughter. No code, not anymore. From now on these things are just bodies waiting to be cut in half." He said but Chris shook his head.

"She's just a girl." He was actually defending Maggie in a whisper.

"Are you listening?! I don't care if they're wounded and weak or seemingly harmless, begging for their life promising to never ever hurt anyone. Or some desperate, lost soul with no idea what they're getting into. Not even a 16 year old girl. We find them, we kill them. We kill them all." He said looking around the woods. Derek started to pull me away from them as Gerard and his men started to take the wolf out of the tree and I couldn't wrap my head around it.

"Peter killed Kate and you killed Peter, why would they go after us now? The debt is settled." I pointed out as we walked.

"They think I killed Kate and they're going after Maggie because she's their worst nightmare. Hunters go for centuries hoping that the Nyvlora never becomes a reality but the moment Maggie was born it was her destiny to become it. She is the most powerful hybrid of our kind. There are very few things that are as powerful as her but she's just a kid. She needs protection, the protection of a pack." Derek explained and I was stunned. I didn't know what to say. He jerked onto my arm stopping me.

"Look, you don't want to be a part of my pack that's fine but I'm going to do what I have to in order to protect Maggie. Either you're with me or against me." Derek let go of my arm and started to walk away. I thought about what he had said and what I just watched the guy go through and couldn't help but think that could be my fate. I saw the light on in Stiles house but no cars were in the drive so I looked in the window. Maggie was lying on the sofa with the TV on. I knocked on the door but when she didn't answer, I used the key under the flowerpot. I thought she was sleeping when I walked in but she let out a heavy sigh.

"If you're here to yell at me too then don't get offended if I keep my eyes closed." She spoke and I didn't know how to answer. I looked at her lying on the couch in old sweats and realized just how young we all truly were. She opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

"Um- yeah sorry. Sorry I didn't mean to wake you, I just needed to tell you something." Maggie sat up as I rocked back and forth on my feet trying to figure out what exactly I came here to say.

"You know I love you right?" I said quickly.

"Oh God, what did you do?" She chuckled.

"I'm being serious." I said squaring my jaw. Maggie's heartbeat picked up slightly and I knew she was worried now.

"Scott, what's going on? Did something happen? Is this about Allison because I'm going to need some time before I can-" I cut her off as she started to panic."

"I just need you to know that you are like a sister to me and I love you more than anything. I'd never let anything happen to you, you know that right? You've got to know that." I didn't want to touch her because I was afraid she would see what I saw in the woods but she nodded her head.

"I know, I love you too." I smiled at her weakly as the front door opened.

"Lydia is alright, well as alright as a girl walking through the woods naked in cold weather can be. She doesn't even remember any of it." Stiles said as I passed him at the door.

"That's good man." I said without looking at him. Stiles stopped me by putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Whoa, are you alright? what happened in the woods?" Stiles asked as Maggie got up from the couch to look at the two of us.

"Just lock the door tonight, alright? I'll see you in the morning?" I said before walking out of the door. I looked back briefly to see Maggie and Stiles staring after me as I ran home. Derek was right. Gerard was declaring war and for the first time since I've become a werewolf, I truly felt like it may come down to saving Maggie or letting go of Allison.


	2. Ties That Bind

**Authors Note: THIS CHAPTER IS TERRIBLY LONG. Thank you for reading the sequel. I'm glad a good portion of you found your way over from Strangers. I hope you enjoy the update and be sure to leave reviews so I know what you think. My birthday is tomorrow so consider this my gift to you. Enjoy!**

* * *

**[Maggie's POV]**

_Someone was kissing my neck. I had no idea who it was but the feeling was something to get lost in. I figured it was Stiles considering he was the closest person to creep in here and attempt to make out with me but when the person's head lifted I was surprised to see it was Isaac. Before I could say anything he leaned down slowly to capture my lips. I kept my eyes open for a moment before shutting them and moving my lips against his. I reached up and gripped his hair and he groaned. I ran my hands up his shirt and felt the muscles in his back. He pulled his shirt over his head and I started to kiss his jawline down to his neck. I could feel his breath on my neck as I ran my nails down his back but he flinched._

_"Are you okay?" I asked pulling away to see his entire body covered in bruises._

_"Oh God! Isaac!" My hands were shaking as they ran over his body. The door suddenly burst open and his father was standing there, growling._

_"Dad…dad no! Dad please!" He grabbed Isaac by his hair and threw him against the wall._

_"STOP! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I screamed as I tried to get off the bed but I couldn't move for some reason. Isaac reached out for me as his father dragged him out into the hallway but I couldn't reach him. I could see the shadow in the hallway as I screamed. His father was beating him as he cried out and suddenly his father's shadow turned into a wolf._

_"NO! DON'T! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I watched blood spray across the wall and I was being shaken._

"Maggie! Wake up! Maggie?!" It was the Sheriff. I sat up quickly and the Sheriff and Stiles were standing over me looking worried.

"It was just a dream, are you okay?" The Sheriff asked with concern.

"Isaac." I said out of breath.

"Well this just became awkward." Stiles said earning a hit from his dad in the chest.

"I've got to make sure he's okay. Something's happened to him, his dad is..." I jumped out of the bed and tried to get my shoes but the Sheriff stopped me.

"Whoa whoa just calm down Maggie. Let's just talk about this-" He put his hands on my arms and I shook him off.

"He's going to kill him!" I cried.

"Who's going to kill who?" Stiles asked confused.

"Isaac Lahey. He's going to kill Isaac. I have to go over there." I fought to get away but the Sheriff put his hand on my shoulders to sit me down.

"I can have one of the deputies go over there and check things out but you've got to calm down sweetheart." He said trying to soothe me. I shook my head and buried my face in my hands. Stiles sat down next to me, putting his arm around my shoulders to pull me into his chest. The Sheriff walked out of the room as Stiles rubbed my arm up and down.

"It was just a dream Mags, It's going to be okay." Stiles said into the top of my head.

"I just can't take anyone else getting hurt right now." I said taking a deep breath.

"So do you dream about Isaac often?" Stiles asked with a little nervous laugh. I looked up at him and he looked almost hurt.

"It's just...I was checking on you and you were...okay for a few minutes and then you started screaming." Stiles explained.

"Define okay." I said praying I didn't do anything embarrassing but Stiles cheeks turned red like they did when he was flustered.

"You were...moaning." Stiles said and he shifted uncomfortably. The Sheriff came back in with his phone in his hand interrupting what would have probably been a seriously awkward moment.

"Patrol car went by and knocked on the door. Both Isaac and his father are fine." I let out a sigh of relief and rubbed at my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm just...I'm sorry." I apologized and he shook his head.

"Don't be sorry. You've got a lot going on right now. Just try and get some sleep." He said giving Stiles a look.

"Did you want me to stay with her tonight?" Stiles asked making the Sheriff lift his eyebrows.

"It's okay. I'll be fine. You're probably right. Tomorrow just has me stressed. I'll put my headphones on and go back to sleep." I settled back in the bed and Stiles stood up.

"Just yell if you need anything." The Sheriff put his hand on Stiles shoulder leading him out of the room. I laid back in the bed and tried to shake the negative feelings I had. Isaac was in my head most of the night. I sent him a text but he never responded. I only hoped that sending the police to his house didn't get him in hot water with his dad. I couldn't fall asleep fully thinking I might have gotten him another beating. I jumped awake when his scream echoed in my head.

"Another bad dream?" I looked over at the window and Derek was standing there. I looked at the door and saw it was shut now.

"You don't look so good." He said walking closer to the bed.

"Thanks cousin of mine. You always know what to say." I sat up and rubbed my head.

"I'm surprised you didn't wake up when I came through the window. You should be able to hear me coming." Derek questioned and I just stared at him. I wasn't going to get into it with Derek this morning about not using my wolf abilities. All I could think about was Karen's funeral.

"What do you want Derek?" I asked with a sigh.

"I know today is going to be rough but I want you to know that you don't have anything to worry about. I'm taking care of everything." Derek said confidently.

"What's there to take care of? The memorial isn't until later today. I've got to do the graveside by myself in the morning but the boys will be with me and then I plan to just sleep for the rest of the day. Not much you can really assist with." I explained but he put his hand on my arm.

"I'm going to build us a pack. I won't let you feel alone Maggie. We're family, we'll stick together in all of this." Derek said confusing me.

"A pack? What are you-" Derek cut me off.

"Don't worry. It's all going to be okay." Derek squeezed my hand before standing up.

"Derek please don't-" Before I could finish my thoughts, Derek was out of the window just as the bedroom door opened.

"You're up." Stiles said sitting down on the bed.

"Please tell me that this day is over and I'm going back to sleep." I said shaking my head.

"Sadly it's not but it will be over soon enough. Dad's going to be here with you most of the day and I'll be home right after school for the funeral and the memorial, okay?" Stiles said tucking a piece of my hair behind my ears. I honestly loved when he did that. I smiled slightly and he returned it.

"We'll get through today together, I promise." He said before kissing my forehead.

"You better get going. I've got to get myself cleaned up." I said pulling my blankets back. I tried to stand up and stumbled a bit but Stiles grabbed me and held me close to him.

"I can't even get out of bed right today." I joked looking up at him.

"Just take it slow." Stiles stared at me for a moment and I felt my breath catch in my throat as the sheriff cleared his throat.

"Yeah um, Stiles you need to get to school so you can make it to the funeral on time. No excuses either." He pointed at Stiles and I felt a headache coming on.

"I will dad. Chill out." Stiles said as John walked back downstairs.

"Are you okay?" He put his hand on my arm and I shook my head.

"Lots of nightmares last night. I'll be fine. I'll see you after school." I said trying to get him to go to school and stop worrying about me. He looked at me unsure before nodding his head and walking to the door. I could feel his nerves and it only made things in my stomach feel more anxious. After the dreams about Isaac, Derek's creepy talk and Stiles vibes, I was silently praying this day was over already.

**[Scott's POV]**

I glanced at the dress pants and shirt my mom had left out for Karen's funeral and memorial today before heading outside to get into the jeep with Stiles. I texted Maggie in the morning but she had only responded with a simple "I'm fine" which usually meant she wasn't.

"Hey man, let's get going. The last thing I need is to be late for morning practice." Stiles said with a sigh.

"Sorry, my mom wanted to make sure I had my dress pants hanging up so they weren't wrinkly for today." Just the mention made Stiles groan.

"I hated leaving Maggie this morning. I can tell she's trying to tough it out but she forgets I've known her forever." Stiles said gripping the steering wheel.

"Yeah I texted her this morning and she said she was fine, which of course is code for I'm not going to complain but I'm hating life right now." I said looking out the window as he drove.

"She had a nightmare last night. Scared the hell out of my dad." Stiles explained.

"What was it about?" I asked curiously.

"Isaac Lahey. Apparently she was worried about him or something. My dad actually had to send a unit over to check on him but he was fine." Stiles said looking agitated.

"Why would she be dreaming about Isaac?" I questioned.

"Who knows it's probably because of the full moon coming but I think we should take Maggie out tomorrow. It would take her mind off of Karen and maybe she'll stop having nightmares." Stiles said as we pulled up to the school.

"You're probably right with the full moon theory but the good news is I won't need you to lock me up this time." I said but Stiles shook his head dismissing me.

"No seriously! It's not like it was the last full moon. I don't feel the same!" I tried to explain.

"Oh does that include the urge to maim and kill people, like me." Stiles said sarcastically.

"I swear I don't have the urge to maim and kill you." I sighed.

"Yeah you say that now and then the full moon goes up and out comes the fangs and claws and screaming and howling and running everyone. It's very stressful on me so yes I am still locking you up." He said all in one breath.

"Fine but I do think things are more under control now that things are good with Allison." I said with a smile thinking of Allison.

"I'm aware of how good things are with Allison." Stiles said rolling his eyes.

"They're really good." I said putting my hand on the locker.

"Th-thank you. I know." Stiles was clearly getting annoyed with me.

"Like…REALLY good." I groaned making Stiles throw his arms up.

"ALRIGHT! I GET IT! Please just shut the hell up before I get the urge to maim and kill myself." Stiles said shaking his head.

"I got you rubbing in your sexy times and Maggie screaming for another dude." He started to put his combination in.

"You should sound less jealous when you say that." I teased earning a glare.

"Just so you know, I will be double locking you up this time." Stiles warned.

"Well do you at least have something better than handcuffs?" I asked as he pulled his locker open and a chain started to fall out. Everyone looked over at us as the chain continued to fall to the floor in a pile at Stiles feet and Coach made his way over to see what the problem was. He stood there until it finally finished falling and didn't make eye contact.

"Part of me wants to ask but the other part says knowing would be more disturbing than anything I could ever imagine. So I'm gonna walk away." Coach started back towards his office and Stiles laughed it off.

"Wise choice Coach." Stiles gave me a look as we both bent down to pick up the chain to shove in his back pack. I suddenly felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up and the scent of another werewolf in the locker room. I looked up and started looking around the room.

"You okay? Scott?" I looked at Stiles and he looked concerned.

"There's another in here right now." I said in a whisper trying not to be heard by the werewolf lurking.

"Another what?" Stiles asked confused.

"Another werewolf." The moment I said it, Stiles started to look around frantically.

"McCall, Stilinski! Enough with the S&M! Get your damn uniforms on and let's go." Coach yelled making Stiles and I jump to our feet. We changed quickly while I kept looking around at the guys trying to pinpoint who it might be.

"Are you sure? I mean how does one know?" Stiles asked as we walked onto the field.

"It was like a scent but I couldn't tell who it was coming from." I explained.

"What if you can get him one on one, would that help?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah." I said still searching the field. Stiles ran off towards Danny and gathered his gear before running back.

"You're playing goal today." Stiles said throwing the gear at me.

"I hate playing goal." I groaned.

"The idea was to get them one on one Scotty. Work with me here." Stiles and I got on the field and I got in the goal ready to sniff out the other wolf. Two defenders stood in front of me as the whistle blew and the first guy came towards the goal. I ran out and tackled him, smelling him and realizing he wasn't it.

"McCall! Usually the goalie stays in the goal. Let's try it again." Coach blew the whistle again and Matt cautiously started towards me before I booked at him. I managed to send him flying up and over my shoulder.

"What the hell man!?" He complained as I helped him up.

"Sorry man." I ran back to the goal as Coach shook his head.

"McCall! It's called goal keeper, not goal abandoner." He blew the whistle once more and I continued to take down people and actually felt bad after Danny caught me smelling him. Jackson was smart enough to sit down on the bench knowing something was up.

"MCCALL! You come out of that goal one more time and you'll be doing suicide runs until you die. It'll be the first ever suicide run that actually ends in a suicide. Got it?" Coach warned me one final time as I stood in the goal. Finally the scent grew stronger and I looked at who stood in front of Stiles.

"Isaac?" I questioned as he kept breathing heavily. He came running at me and I charged. When we collided, I knew he was the wolf. We both landed the same way facing one another and his eyes turned golden like I knew mine had. We both snapped out of it when Coach blew his whistle. Isaac glanced over my shoulder as I heard a radio and I turned back to see Sheriff Stilinski making his way onto the field.

"Don't tell Maggie, please." He begged me. I could tell he was scared as the Sheriff talked to Coach.

"Isaac, we need to have a talk." Sheriff said. Coach put the practice on a time out as they talked to Isaac and I listened in.

"It's Isaac." I told Stiles.

"Yeah I gathered that when he started chuffing in line. What are they saying?" Stiles asked me.

"His father's dead. They think he was murdered." I said shocked.

"Holy crap! Maggie was right. When she started freaking out last night she kept saying someone was going to get killed but she thought it was Isaac, not his dad." Stiles said as they started to walk away with him.

"Wait do they think he's a suspect?" Stiles asked.

"I'm not sure, why?" I looked over at him.

"Because they can lock him in a holding cell for 24 hours and just in case you've forgotten, the full moon is tonight." Stiles reminded me.

"How good are the holding cells?" I asked as Coach told us practice was over.

"At holding people? Good but holding werewolves? Probably not that good." Stiles explained as we shuffled into the locker room. There was only one person that could have turned Isaac and he just so happened to make mention of starting a pack. I had a million questions as Stiles babbled about something on the way to class. Isaac asked me not to tell Maggie but did Maggie know that Derek planned on making a pack out of her friends? Would she be okay with it or would she be pissed? How could we stop Isaac from killing anybody tonight? I sat down next to Stiles and rested my head on my hand.

"But why Isaac? I mean does he come off as someone who would be a good werewolf? The last I heard he was like flunking French or something." Stiles asked making me sigh.

"Derek probably picked him because Maggie likes him." Stiles head whipped towards me.

"Did she tell you that? I mean like recently? D-did she mention liking him in more than a friendly way?" I could tell Stiles was nervous by his heartbeat.

"No but it's pretty obvious. I know they've kissed and stuff and-" Stiles cut me off.

"And stuff? What an stuff? I didn't know they did stuff? What kind of stuff?" He tried to stay at a whisper as he freaked.

"Dude chill out. I just meant that they sort of have a thing. Maggie's going to be pissed either way. The last thing she would want is for him to be a werewolf." I put my hand on his shoulder and he took a deep breath.

"Well what about me? I mean I could handle it." I shook my head at him as he puffed his chest out.

"Derek can't stand you. He wouldn't pick you and even if he did, I'd kill him." I said trying to ease the tension but it only earned me a glare.

"You really know how to make a guy feel special, you know that?" I rolled my eyes at him as I looked down at my paper.

"He told me not to tell Maggie." I said making Stiles laugh.

"Yeah because our loyalties are with him. If she wasn't going through hell already I would have texted her." Stiles tapped his pen on the table. I checked my phone and saw that I had a text from my mom.

"Apparently my mom is with her now so let's not make it worse. We should figure out how to get Isaac out so he doesn't kill anyone. I mean he's a teenager so they can't hold him can they?" I asked curiously.

"They could if they had evidence or a witness…wait a minute." Stiles turned around.

"Danny, where's Jackson?" Stiles asked.

"He's in the principal's office talking to your dad." Danny said simply.

"What?! Why?!" Stiles asked frantically.

"Maybe because he lives next door to Isaac." Danny looked over at me before going back to his work.

"We've got to get to the principal's office." Stiles said and before I could say anything he pegged Harris with a wad of paper. It didn't take us long before we were sitting outside the office waiting for the Sheriff and Jackson to finish talking.

_"Wait, are you telling me you knew Isaac's father was hitting him?" Sheriff asked seeming shocked._

_"Hitting him? He was kicking the crap out of him." Jackson said smugly._

_"Did you ever say anything to anyone? A parent or maybe a teacher?" Sheriff asked._

_"Nope, it's not my problem." Jackson's words must have stunned the Sheriff because his heart rate started to speed up._

_"No of course not. You know it's funny how the kids that are always getting beaten up are the ones who least deserve it." Sheriff seethed._

_"Yeah…wait what?" Jackson didn't pick up on the blow._

_"I think we're done here." Sheriff let Jackson stand up._

_"If you really want to know what's up with him you should ask the other Beacon Hills orphan. Aren't you harboring Maggie? She's the only one who ever bothers with that kid anyway. She probably knew."_ Jackson's words made me tense but the door opened quickly and the Sheriff practically shoved him out. Stiles tried to hide his face as the Sheriff came out of the office. He looked at me and let out a sigh.

"Hi Scott." He said clearly annoyed.

"Hi Sheriff." I said waving.

"I hope you aren't late for the funeral. Maggie is going to need you and Stiles." He said glancing at Stiles as he continued to hide.

"Of course, we'll be there." I assured him. He gave me a nod before walking away. Stiles pulled the magazine away and looked at me.

"Really? That was smooth." I said and Stiles made a face at me.

"Hello boys." We both looked up to see Gerard Argent standing there. He gestured for us to come in his office and Stiles looked at me.

"Be cool." We took a seat in front of his desk and saw that his name plate was now next to the principal sign.

"Scott McCall, academically not the most accomplished but I see you've become quite the star athlete." He looked up from my file at me and I nodded.

"Mr. Stilinski, perfect grades but little to no extracurricular. Maybe you should try lacrosse." He said looking at Stiles.

"Actually I-" He cut Stiles off.

"Hold on, McCall. You were the Scott that dated my granddaughter." He pointed at me and I felt my heart rate start to pick up.

"We were but not anymore. We're not seeing each other, ever or doing anything with each other." I said quickly.

"And you're the Steven's girl lives with you correct?" He looked back at Stiles.

"Y-yeah. Maggie." Stiles stuttered.

"Well that's a shame." He dismissed it and Stiles glanced over at me.

"Look guys, I know I'm the new principal but I don't want you both to look at me like the enemy." Gerard said making Stiles chuckle.

"Is that so?" He grumbled eying me.

"Considering this is my first day I do need to support my teachers so someone is going to have to stay behind for the detention." He said staring at Stiles. I looked over at Stiles too and he looked up at both of us.

"What?! But I- can I do it another day? I've got someplace to be." Stiles started to scramble and Gerard chuckled.

"I'm afraid no place is more important than detention for you today Mr. Stilinski. You do the crime, you do the time." He said making Stiles fume. I could tell he wanted to talk his way out of the detention but he didn't want to use Maggie's mourning as an excuse or let Gerard know that she was hurting. This day was quickly going downhill and it wasn't even halfway over.

**[Maggie's POV]**

I stood at the empty cemetery with Sheriff Stilinski and Melissa McCall standing a few feet away as I looked down at the casket. The burial was right after school and Coach Finstock had given Stiles and Scott a pass for missing practice but I stood alone staring at Karen's grave. I knew that they were putting it off because they thought I would need the boys and honestly I did. I felt like I was falling apart but I didn't want them to see it. I had to be strong, that's what Karen wanted. I wiped my tears away and took a deep breath. Stiles had promised he would be here and he wasn't.

"I guess Caroline was right. I don't need to be worrying about boys right now." I laughed sadly at the irony of the situation.

"I know you guys think I can do this but I hate being alone. It's embarrassing to say that out loud and I know you'd be disappointed because I was raised better than that but it's true. The thought of having to do this alone is terrifying." I felt a weight in my heart as I spoke. It was the first time since the hospital that I felt like Stiles and Scott didn't really have my back in all of this. I'm sure they'd have some really good excuse for why they weren't here but I was tired of excuses. I had to deal with being alone or else I would never make it in this world.

"I'm going to try my best to figure all of this out. I will make you proud, all of you. I promise." I said letting out a raggedy breath. I heard footsteps walking towards me and I didn't bother looking.

"Maggie they can wait a little bit longer if-" Before the Sheriff could explain away anything I wiped my face one last time and kissed my hand to place on the casket.

"I'm ready to go." I said walking past him. He didn't follow right away but I could hear the casket being lowered as I walked back to Melissa's car. The ride back to the house was silent. I was fighting my sadness and trying to remember what Karen, Evie, Caroline and Mom said when I was out. I'm a Stevens, I needed to start acting like one.

As soon as we got to the house, I changed out of the black dress and put on the white one. I cleaned myself up, trying not to look like a mess when people stopped by. I smoothed out my dress looking in the mirror at myself. I had pinned my hair back and tried to put a little make up on my face but it didn't hide how exhausted I was. The Sheriff got a call and had to run out but I didn't hold it against him. He seemed really beaten up about it since the boys didn't make the funeral but I couldn't reassure anyone that I'd be okay today. I felt bad enough that Ms. McCall took off the whole day to help straighten the Stilinski house for the memorial. I told them we could have had it at the old house but they didn't think it was a good idea. Melissa walked up the steps and had the cordless phone in her hands.

"John said that he had to take someone in but he wouldn't be too long. How are you holding up?" She asked as she leaned on the door frame in her black dress, her curls especially curly today.

"I just wish this day was over already." I turned around and sat on the bed.

"Well if it's any consolation, you look beautiful. That's a very white dress. I don't think I've ever seen someone wear white to a memorial." Melissa said sitting down next to me.

"It's about purity. Black is mourning but white is a bright beginning. My mom would say it's a sign of peace and comfort to those around you." I said with a hint of a smile but Melissa frowned.

"You shouldn't have to worry about those around you. It's okay to mourn sweetheart." She put her hand on my back and I shook my head.

"Karen lost Louis and the baby. If she would have made it, she would have felt that loss and I would never be so selfish to keep someone who was merely waiting to join those she lost." I explained.

"You know, you are the most courageous, selfless woman I have ever met. Your strength is inspiring." Melissa's words made me look at her and she put her arms around me. I hugged her back and let the tension fall out of my arms.

"We should get downstairs. We don't want randoms to wander in." She said taking a deep breath. I followed her down the steps and there was someone standing just inside the door holding a tray.

"Sorry we were- Allison?" Ms. McCall was just as surprised as I was. I hadn't expected Allison to come pay her respects but here she was, standing in the foyer of the Stilinski home with a tinfoil covered tray.

"Hi, I just...I brought a dish. I figured there would be enough flowers. I made them myself." Allison sputtered out and Melissa looked back at me. I gave her a nod and she took the tray into the kitchen leaving Allison and I standing there alone.

"What are you doing here?" I asked curiously as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I'm not trying to be disrespectful or anything, I swear. I just...I don't know. I wanted you to know that even though you hate me, I'd still like to be your friend." Allison said making me shake my head.

"I don't hate you Allison but you understand why I can't trust you right? I mean that night in the woods, you weren't my friend. You were my enemy. You tried to kill two people I care about and you almost succeeded." I said making her bite her lip.

"Are you sure you don't hate me because it kind of sounds like you do." Allison looked down at the floor.

"I just can't trust you." I said simply and she looked up disappointed.

"Well I hope someday that can change. I am truly sorry for your loss." Allison said looking sincere. Before I could say anything else to her, some of Karen's co-workers came in. Allison walked out of the house as the women approached me handing me another tray and rubbing my arm. I received a box of books that were apparently Karen's favorites, which I appreciated and about 5 pounds of flowers. More and more people started filtering in and I was unsure of most of them but Melissa handled them perfectly. I kept checking my watch and wondering where Stiles and Scott were but then I felt guilty about thinking of them when I should be thinking about Karen. I glanced at the door as Boyd walked in carrying flowers.

"Hey, thank you for coming." I said looking at the flowers.

"I heard what happened with you and since I couldn't come see you then I figured I would come see you now. I hope you don't mind I brought my family." He gestured next to himself to two younger kids and an older woman, who must be his grandmother.

"This is my little sister Zoey, my little brother Brandon and my grandma Rosie." He introduced them.

"It's nice to meet all of you, I wish it was under better circumstances." I said but Boyd's grandma reached up and held my face in her hands to kiss my forehead.

"It's a shame about your family dear but they certainly raised a girl to be proud of. It's nice to know Vernon has a friend so dedicated to his education. He was struggling with history for so long. You're truly a blessing." She smiled at me and I looked over at Boyd.

"Boyd was actually one of the first friends I made when I came to town so I should really be thanking you for raising such a wonderful young man." I said honestly making Boyd shift on his feet.

"My mom would have come to but she had to work. She sent the flowers though." Boyd handed them to me.

"I picked them out." Zoey spoke up.

"They're beautiful. Thank you." I smiled at her. I sat and talked with Boyd's family for quite some time. I learned that Boyd's father was a military man but was killed in combat when he was a kid, which explained his love for ROTC. I learned that his brother Brandon played hockey and Boyd would keep the rink open late for him to practice. I learned that Zoey loved to sing and she was actually really good at it. I also learned that Boyd's mom worked 2 jobs and that's why his grandma takes care of them but she was quick to tell me how she still goes out to cut a rug. Just before they were about to leave, I spotted Erica walking in with her mom Helen. Erica pulled me into a hug and I looked up at Boyd who stood timidly even for his size.

"I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to visit you. I've been having a tough time with my seizures." Erica said holding onto me tightly.

"It's okay. Have you met my friend Boyd?" Erica released me and gave Boyd a curious look but quickly shyed away.

"Hi." She said trying to hide her face with her frizzy hair.

"Hi." He said as his Grandma said her goodbyes to Melissa.

"Thank you for coming." I turned to her and she eyed Boyd and Erica standing next to each other and she smiled.

"You let Boyd know if you need anything. We always love company. You could even bring your friend." Erica and Boyd looked at us and I smiled.

"Maybe." I hugged all of them and watched Boyd out as Erica's mother put her hand on my back.

"How are you doing sweetie? Melissa said you were touch and go in the hospital so we couldn't stop by but we sent flowers." She kissed my cheek and I nodded.

"Stiles took care of them, they were beautiful. I just hope you're okay." I said looking over at Erica who blushed. After her episode in class she had told me they changed her meds but they were making her break out more than usual. We also bonded over our stupid crush on Stiles which I knew she was thinking of just at the mention of his name.

"I'm fine." She tucked her hair behind her ears.

"We can't stay long, I've got to get to work and I need to drop Erica off with her tutor but you'll call if you need anything won't you?" Helen said.

"Of course, thank you for coming. I really appreciate it." I said as they hugged me again before rushing off. When Erica had her seizure in class and her mom found out that I got in trouble for breaking that idiot's phone, she actually invited me to the house and talked with me about how sweet I was for standing up for Erica. Apparently she didn't have many friends and her father was kind of a deadbeat so it was nice to see that someone was protective over her. I think it actually brought Erica and me closer. We were both sort of raised by our mom's and both our dads were clearly deadbeats. I just wish there was a way I could take all the wonderful people I've met since coming back and bringing them together. Boyd, Erica, Isaac and Danny were four people that had truly touched my heart without even knowing or caring what I was.

I spent the next two hours greeting people and taking food and flowers into the kitchen and living room. Most of them I didn't know or even care to talk to. I eyed the door every time I heard someone opening it and was disappointed every time. I even looked at my phone a few times with no messages from anyone. I suddenly felt this wave of shame wash over me as I realized my mind was anywhere but with Karen. I hated that I was more worried about where the boys were than grieving Karen's death. I walked up the steps and sat on the floor near the steps letting Melissa greet everyone. I told her I needed a minute and she seemed to understand. I heard the steps creaking after only being up there an hour and looked up to see Sheriff Stilinski had returned. He looked down at me sad and red in the face. He must have talked to Melissa and found out that the boys hadn't shown up.

"I guess apologizing for Stiles would seem pretty stupid at this point, huh." He said with his hands in his pockets.

"It doesn't really matter. It's over anyway." I said shrugging. The memorial had died down and I wasn't expecting anyone else.

"I could always ground him. Would that help?" He tried but I just shook my head. He went to leave me be but I stopped him.

"Can I ask you something?" I had stopped him from leaving and he turned towards me.

"D-do you think I'm impossible to love? I mean everyone that loves me ends up dying horribly and those who are still around that tell me they love me seem kind of questionable. Maybe I'm the problem. Either you love me and die or you just tell me that so I don't feel alone. I'm always alone." I looked down at my hands and he walked over to kneel next to me as I wiped tears away quickly.

"I think that loving someone always comes with consequences but when you truly love someone, they make it worth it. You are an extraordinary girl, Maggie and I feel lucky to have you in my life. I know a couple of kids who feel the same way. You are worth every bit of struggle we face because we face them as a family. You will never be alone kiddo." He said making me wrap my arms around him. I hugged him tightly and he hugged me back. When I let go to wipe my face and pull myself together he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Melissa said she will send Scott over here tonight and you can stay there. I figured you wouldn't want to sleep here tonight anyway and it would give you some time away from the boys." He said making me nod. He stood up and started for the steps again.

"Hey Sheriff thank you. You are the closest thing I've ever had to an actual father so…thanks." I said honestly. He actually looked happy that I had said that. I felt like it may be a burden but he smiled proudly.

"It's my pleasure and an absolute honor." He said before walking down the steps. I walked into my room at the Stilinski house and packed a bag of clothes to take to Scott's house when I looked at my phone one more time. I had no calls from Stiles, Scott or even Derek. I tossed my phone on the dresser and looked in the mirror.

"I'm pathetic." I said out loud as I closed my eyes.

"I think its borderline ridiculous to look so beautiful with a frown." I turned around quickly to see who was talking to me and couldn't help but smile with tears in my eyes.

"Danny, what are you doing here?" I walked up to him and put my arms around his waist to hug him. He held onto me tightly and rested his hand on my head.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't I be here? When my family found out about your accident they went bake crazy so you have about 5 pounds of food downstairs, plus a shitload of flowers. I'm sorry I'm late." He said kissing the top of my head.

"Compared to some, you're on time." I said pulling out of the hug to look at him.

"Well I don't know about McCall but I know Stiles got detention with Harris for pegging him with a paper ball so who knows when you'll see him next." Danny said sitting on the bed. I shook my head in disappointment before a rage-filled sob escaped my throat. Danny looked startled as I tossed the framed picture of Scott, Stiles and I against the wall.

"Hey, hey! Come here." Danny pulled me back to his chest and I shook my head.

"I shouldn't be worried about this shit! I buried my aunt today, I shouldn't care where they are because it wasn't important enough to them to be here for me." I cried into his chest and he wouldn't let me pull away from him.

"The people we love the most always hurt us the worst." Danny sighed as I kept my face covered.

"Some friends." I said taking a deep breath and looking at Danny as we sat on the bed next to each other.

"I think we both know the three of you are a bit more than friends." I glanced at Danny questionably.

"I don't know what you've heard but-" He laughed cutting me off.

"Not like that. You look at McCall like he's your brother, like you'd take a bullet for him but Stiles…for some odd reason you look at him like he's the only guy you ever want to look at." Danny said making me blush.

"It's okay to be disappointed in someone else for not being there for you during hard times but don't feel guilty for being scrambled. Your aunt wouldn't want you to feel that." He said wiping my face with the back side of his hand.

"How do you know that?" I asked rolling my eyes trying to pull myself together.

"Because she had a hand in raising you didn't she? You don't raise a girl as selfless and loving as you and wish that on someone. So when those two idiots do turn up, give them a hard time and tell them you're done with them slacking and if they don't step up and be there for you then I'll happily take McCall's place and we'll find you another weird kid to fall for." Danny said making my mind go to Isaac.

"Annnnnd you're already thinking of another guy. You have a terrible poker face." Danny laughed making me smile.

"There it is. A smile. Now that I know is something your aunt would want you to do." I took a deep breath and kissed Danny's cheek.

"Thank you for being here. The friends that did show up today were just what I needed. I don't know what I'd do without you." I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Well you're pretty spectacular yourself. You have terrible taste in guys but I still love you." I hit Danny's arm.

"Stiles isn't that bad." I defended.

"Fine but didn't you get asked to formal but Isaac Lahey?" Danny asked.

"Nothing's wrong with Isaac. He's sweet." I said but Danny laughed.

"Sweet enough to kill his dad." Danny snorted and my face dropped.

"What?! What are you talking about?" I asked frantically.

"They found his dad murdered today. They took Isaac in for it." Danny explained.

"Oh my God. Oh my God! I have to go." I stood up quickly and Danny did the same.

"Where?" Danny asked confused.

"I have to go see Isaac. I had a dream about something happening to him." I started to change my clothes quickly not caring that Danny was sitting there.

"He's being held overnight Maggie, I doubt they'll let you see him. Plus I'm not sure it's safe." Danny said as I started to gather some things.

"Danny, I have had the shittest day ever. I can't be here anymore. I need to get out. Please." I begged and he looked around the room.

"Fine, I'll drive but for the record I think it's a bad idea." Danny grabbed my bag off the bed and we went downstairs to see Melissa and John.

"Is it okay if I go out with Danny for a bit? I'm just-" They cut me off.

"Of course sweetheart. Keep your phone on and I'll see you at the house tonight okay?" Melissa said looking at Danny. I hoped she didn't think Danny was anything more than a friend because I didn't want to talk about my horrible love life at the moment.

"I'll make sure she gets there safely, no worries." Danny smiled. I ran over and hugged them both before walking out of the door.

"I need you to take me to Stiles house to get my car." I said making Danny frown.

"You want me to drop you off? Are you crazy? I just told the Sheriff I would take care of you." Danny argued but I shook my head.

"I'm going to be in the safest place in town. I have to get to him Danny. His dad was...his dad hurt him. I know he didn't do whatever they say he did but I do know he's probably terrified and alone." I explained and Danny hit his hands on the steering wheel.

"Ugh! I hate you for this, I hope you know that." Danny turned down the street and took me to Stiles house and made me promise to call or text him once I was safely tucked in. By the time I got to the station I was too stressed to try and actually distract the guards so I ended up using my powers. I could hear Isaac's heavy breathing as I entered the cell to see he was in the corner on the bed, shaking.

"Isaac?" I said and his head popped up quickly.

"Maggie…you have to go." He breathed heavily and I walked towards him.

"I'm not leaving you." I said firmly but he growled.

"I'm not…I can't." He looked up at me and his eyes flashed golden. I covered my mouth and felt my heart stop a bit. He looked at me ashamed of himself and I still walked over and sat down.

"Why…why would you do this to yourself?!" I asked trying not to get upset.

"I needed a way out and Derek helped me get that but it's not safe for you to be around me right now. Please just-" Isaac was trying to get rid of me but I shook my head before taking his hand.

"I'm not leaving you, do you hear me?" I said seeing that he was trying to control his wolf. I finally started to understand what Derek meant this morning and knowing him it was only going to get worse.

**[Scott's POV]**

I ran out of school to try and catch Isaac before they took him away but Derek pulled up asking for help. Apparently whatever Jackson had said was enough reason for the cops to search the house and there was something that needed to be covered up before they got there. I looked at my phone and considered calling Maggie but I knew that time was precious. I could feel the moon approaching and if I could somehow save Isaac from any further crap then maybe Maggie would understand.

"If Isaac didn't kill his father then who did?" I asked curiously as we walked through the house.

"I don't know yet." Derek said from behind me.

"Then how do you know he's telling the truth?" I pressed.

"Because I trust my senses and it's a combination of them, not just your sense of smell." I stopped walking when Derek said that.

"You...saw the lacrosse thing today." I said not even looking at him.

"Yeah." He said sounding smug.

"Did it look that bad?" I glanced at him and he gripped my shoulder.

"Yeah." He rubbed it in and I shook his hand off my shoulder.

"Well I hope your senses told you that Maggie is going to be pissed. This is the last thing she would want." I said as we continued into Isaac's house in the dark.

"Maggie doesn't realize how important she is and how much a pack will help her. She'll get over her anger and if all else fails, I'm sure you and boy wonder will do something else to piss her off." Derek stopped at a door and opened it.

"I'm glad you relie on the ups and downs of our friendship to balance out your mistakes because that's what this is. Why the hell would you pick Isaac anyway?" I asked shining the flashlight down the stairs.

"Isaac was in a bad situation. His father was a monster yet he stayed loyal to him because he was still his father at the end of the day. I saw a kid in a bad situation and decided that he deserved better." Derek said not looking at me.

"And it had nothing to do with the fact that he clearly likes Maggie?" I called him out and he huffed.

"I don't just turn people Scott, I give them a choice. Who I offer the bite to and why is my business. How about you stop questioning me and work on harnessing your own sense." Derek held his arm out gesturing for me to go in the basement. I looked at him carefully before starting down the steps slowly.

"What's down there?" I questioned.

"Motive." Derek said still standing at the top.

"And what am I looking for?" I made it to the bottom of the steps and looked around trying to focus. I immediately started getting bad vibes like something bad happened down here.

"What happened down here?" I asked assuming Derek would know.

"The kind of thing that would leave an impression." Derek said in the dark as I scanned over the old boxes, fishing gear and something shiny. Broken glass caught my eye and I walked over to it seeing what looked like scratch marks on the floor. The feeling grew stronger and I looked up to see a giant freezer a few feet away. I stood up and walked over to it to see a lock on it. Not many freezers needed looks like this. I started to feel that burning feeling in my chest when the moon was full and I wasn't sure if I could fight it. I jumped when Derek appeared next to me with the flashlight.

"Open it." He said glancing at the freezer. I carefully pulled the lock off before opening the freezer to find it wasn't being used as a freezer at all. There were scratches all over the walls, the ceiling and air holes poked into the top and sides. I almost couldn't catch my breath as the sense of a violent relationship Isaac had with his father hit me like a ton of bricks.

"This is why he said yes to you?" I questioned.

"Everyone wants power." Derek said making me angry.

"You took advantage of his shitty home life, Derek! How can you think that's right?" I asked but Derek didn't say anything. I shook my head and looked down at the freezer.

"If we help you then you have to stop. You can't just go around turning Maggie's friends into werewolves." I explained.

"I can if they're willing. Isaac cares about Maggie and he wanted out of a an abusive situation." Derek argued.

"Did you tell him about being hunted by the Argent's?" I asked knowing that just seeing what they did to that Omega in the woods would be enough for me to back down.

"Yes and he still asked." Derek replied.

"Then he's an idiot!" I shouted.

"And you're the idiot dating an Argent. Unlike you, he actually wants to protect Maggie." I stared at Derek surprised.

"Yeah, I know your little secret and if I know, how long do you think it's going to take them to figure it out? You saw what happens to an Omega. If you're with me, I can teach you how to use all of your sense, I can teach you control even on a full moon." Derek said grabbing my hand and holding it up as my claws started to emerge. I felt the changes coming on but I tried to focus on fighting them.

"If I'm with you, I lose her." I said simply. Derek let out a sigh.

"You're going to lose her anyway and you know that. The only difference is you'll be losing Maggie too." Derek headed towards the stairs.

"Wait! I'm not part of your pack but that doesn't mean I don't care about Maggie. I'm responsible for him and I want him out." I said firmly.

"Why because he's one of us?" Derek challenged.

"No because he's just like Maggie and I...innocent." I said as my phone started to ring. Derek rolled his eyes at me as I answered it.

"Scott! Where have you been?! Shit has hit the fan." It was Stiles.

"What's going on?" I asked feeling the sweat coming on as I tried to focus on my human side.

"Allison said her dad is sending someone to the station to take care of Isaac." I looked up at Derek knowing he could hear Stiles through the phone.

"She tried to slow the guy down so I could get there and figure something out but-" Derek snatched the phone.

"Come to Isaac's house. You can't handle him on your own." Derek said forcefully.

"Really? You're hanging out with Derek right now?" Stiles said making me roll my eyes.

"He's right. Pick up Derek. I can't help right now. I'm not...you were right about the moon. I'm not as in control as I thought I'd be." I looked at Derek begrudgingly and Stiles sighed.

"What are you going to do?" Stiles asked curiously.

"I have an idea, just leave the chains." I hung up the phone and Derek climbed the stairs to wait for Stiles. I heard the gears on the jeep as it pulled up and I sensed Allison almost immediately. She crept into the house as the jeep pulled away from Isaac's.

"Scott?" She came down the stairs with the chains and dropped them in front of me.

"Are you sure we have to do this?" She asked me and I looked up at her showing her the change was taking a hold of me rapidly.

"Yes." I said as I walked over to the freezer and stepped inside. The bad vibes were taking over as I sat down and started to feel anxiety.

"Close it please. I don't want to hurt you." I begged feeling Allison stare at me sadly. She leaned down and kissed me before kissing my forehead. I felt some of the tension leave my body as she shut the lid. I wasn't sure if it was because I was now trapped in this freezer of horrible, painful memories or the fact that Isaac was now another innocent teen with this horrible curse but something felt off. Maggie lingered in the back of my mind as I tried to focus on controlling myself but it was hard to do with a thousand other things on my mind. I didn't know how to control my wolf but if Derek helped me then I'd be in his pack. I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard Allison scream.

"ALLISON!" I started banging the sides of the freezer until it gave way and hurried up the stairs to find her in the kitchen holding a knife. I jumped in front of her to come face to face with some sort of giant reptile. I watched the thing hiss and climb up the wall before jumping out of the window.

"What the hell was that?" Allison breathed and I just kept staring at what I knew was going to be the next hurdle we'd have to face.

"I have no idea." I said honestly.

**[Stiles POV]**

There were few things I hated more than having to work with Derek. Maggie always tried to convince me he wasn't that bad but I knew better. He's one of those guys that totally screws things up and then pretends that he meant it to all end up in sucksville. I pulled up to the station and saw the Pamela, the night officer on duty.

"Okay the keys to every cell are in a password protected lock box in my father's office. The problem is getting past the front desk." I said watching as she got coffee.

"I'll distract her." Derek went to get out of the jeep and I grabbed him quickly.

"Whoa whoa! You? You're not going in there." I said as he looked at me with wide eyes and then to my hand that gripped his jacket.

"I'm taking my hand off." I retracted my hand and he let out a breath.

"I was exonerated." He said as if it matter.

"You're still a person of interest." I sighed.

"An innocent person." He followed quickly.

"An in-YOU?! Yeah right! Says the guy who just turned a 16 year old into a creature of the night while all hell has broken loose in the werewolf community. You're the poster guy for innocence Derek." I said making him scowl.

"Fine what's your plan?" I asked throwing my hands up.

"To distract her." HE said like I was an idiot.

"Yeah? How? By punching her in the face?" I said pushing him. I wasn't going to send Derek "I make everything worse" Hale into my dad's station to create havoc.

"Ha...by talking to her." Derek said shaking his head.

"Okay, give me a sample. What are you going to open with?" I asked and he rolled his eyes just staring at me.

"Dead silence. That should work beautifully. Any other great ideas?" I said earning an annoyed growl.

"I'm thinking about punching you in the face." Derek threatened and I knew he was completely serious.

"I don't have time to teach you how to woo women Stiles." Derek said losing patience with me. I shook my head and looked out of the window. Add rude as hell to the list of reasons why I hate Derek because screw you dude! Who says I need help wooing women!? I thought I was doing pretty well until he had to go and help out the competition like the overbearing, control freak he is.

"I can literally smell you thinking too hard." Derek pulled me out of my thoughts.

"I just want to know why you picked Isaac for Maggie." I said looking back at him.

"You think now is the appropriate time to talk about my beta selection?" Derek gestured to the station and I shrugged.

"Just give me one good reason why it couldn't be me." I said earning a snort.

"I can give you about a thousand reasons come to think of it." Derek was quick with the snark but when I just glared at him, he finally caved.

"Fine, there's the obvious reason that she's been in love with you for pretty much her whole life." Derek said and I realized Maggie and I hadn't talked about us since the dance.

"I feel like you're only proving my point here." I said letting go of the steering wheel.

"She's been in love with you her whole life and it took her dying for you to remotely feel an ounce of what she feels for you. She chases a simple human boy who couldn't handle her on her most human of days and now that she's become something of great power, you think you could handle her? You cant. If anything, you make her weak. Putting you together would only kill you both quicker." I felt my heart jump to my throat as Derek basically shut me down...hard.

"…that's…wow." I cleared my throat and tried to talk but I couldn't.

"You wanted the truth and now you have it." Derek watched me carefully as I moved to get out of the jeep.

"Maybe you're right. You know who said the same thing to me?" I gritted my teeth as I looked around the building make sure the coast was clear.

"Peter." I made sure to look at Derek when I said it so he would know I was really saying SCREW YOU ASSHOLE! HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE PUT DOWN! Derek walked into the station and Pamela folded like a napkin to Derek's charms.

"You could do better Pamela." I whispered knowing Derek could hear me as I tried to stealthily get to my dad's office. I ran to the box and punched in the code only to find it was empty. Someone already had the key if it was gone so I rounded the corner to head towards the cells but I almost ran straight into someone.

"Hey I was looking for..." I noticed a trail of blood on the floor and realized I didn't recognize the guy which was odd since I knew everybody that worked with my dad. The guy apparently realized it too because when I tried to run away he put me in a head lock, dragging me back towards the cells. I fought him as much as I could before pulling the fire alarm. He dropped me to the floor when we got to the holding cell and saw the door was ripped open and Maggie was sitting there.

"Maggie?" I said catching her attention. The guys eyes went wide as he looked at Maggie. He held up the syringe and started towards her. I reached for him and he kicked me off of his leg.

"MAGGIE RUN!" I yelled but she didn't move.

"ISAAC NOW!" I looked to the left and was shocked to see Isaac wolfed practically tackling the guy onto the table. I scrambled to get out of the way and I managed to get closer to Maggie as she ran out of the cell. I grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the way as I slid us both behind the desk. Isaac threw the guy into the wall and he tried to swing on him but Issac gripped his arm. You could hear the bones crunch in the guys arm and Maggie pushed away from me to get to her feet.

"Maggie what are you doing?!" I said as Isaac knocked the guy out and turned to look at me. His attention snapped to Derek as he stomped the syringe of blood liquid out.

"Took your sweet time didn't you?" Maggie spoke up looking at Derek.

"You shouldn't be here." He said through tight lips.

"HE shouldn't be wolfed out right now!" Maggie raised her voice as Isaac looked between them looking completely lost.

"I told you she would be pissed." I spoke up from the floor and Isaac turned towards me.

**"**Isaac, what are you doing?" Maggie tried to pull Isaac out of wolf mode but he snarled at me making my heartbeat speed up.

"Stay back Maggie. Let me handle it." Derek put his hand up at Maggie but when Isaac made a b-line for me. I started to scrambled but Maggie jumped in front of me.

"ISAAC DON'T!" She yelled but it was Derek's growl that stopped him. Isaac's eyes went wide once the red flashed in front of Derek's, sending him cowaring in the corner.

"How'd you do that?" I asked confused and slightly terrified.

"I'm the Alpha." Derek said as Maggie shook her head.

"Are you okay?" I asked slowly standing up and reaching out to her but she jerked her arm away.

"I'm fine." She ran towards Isaac and started stroking his hair to soothe him. He had shifted out of his beta form and was back to a sweaty mess.

"You couldn't have done that without scaring him into submission?" Maggie snapped at Derek surprising me.

"Next time I'll just let him tear Stiles to pieces, if you preferred." Derek gestured to me before rolling his eyes.

"I'm fine too...if anyone cares." The three of them looked over at me as I dusted off my clothes.

"We've got to get him out of here before anyone shows up." Derek said as Maggie helped Isaac off the floor.

"There's a back door, I can drive-" I started to say but Maggie cut me off.

"No. I'll take him. I have my car." She said clearly pissed at me.

"Maggie-" I started again but she snapped.

"Save it! I don't have time to argue with you, let alone hear more of your excuses. I'm taking him." All I could see was the pain in her eyes as she threw Isaac's arm around her shoulder and started for the door. Derek looked at me and I felt almost embarrassed as he took off behind her. I stood in the room alone as the fire alarm continued to go off and the guy was still passed out on the floor. I was left with this huge mess to answer for but all I was thinking about was talking to Maggie.

**[Maggie's POV]**

I listened to Derek talk to Isaac the entire way to this broken down train station that he apparently had taken residency in. He was telling him how to control his wolf and occasionally glanced over at me looking intrigued. Once we got inside and Isaac sat down I turned to Derek and shoved him hard enough to knock him back two steps.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?" I screamed as Derek's eyes went wide and Isaac jumped.

"Maggie-" I cut Derek off shoving him again.

"THIS was your idea of me not worrying!? You ruined someone else's life with this stupid crap!" I could feel how hard my heart was beating.

"I'm trying to build us a pack so we can be whole again." Derek explained.

"He's a 16 year old fugitive now Derek! This is supposed to be his home now?" I threw my arms out looking around.

"Don't stand there and tell me you're doing this for us because either you don't know me at all or you're lying to yourself." I accused.

"WE NEED A PACK TO SURVIVE! I CAN'T PROTECT YOU ON MY OWN!" Derek shouted at me.

"I NEVER ASKED FOR YOU TO PROTECT ME!" I yelled back. I covered my face with my hands and turned away from Derek.

"You're naive if you think that you can do this on your own. There will be people coming after you, different alphas eventually too. We need a pack." Derek pressed and I shook my head.

"It's bad enough that you wrecked Isaac's life...whoever you're thinking about biting next, don't do it." I said looking at Isaac.

"Maggie, he gave me a choice." Isaac stood up but I put my hand up backing away from him.

"I mean it Derek. Whatever big bad thing that comes out of the woodwork, we will figure out how to handle it but I can't be responsible for anyone else's life being ruined by this curse." I said walking towards the steps.

"I'm the alpha now. Who I decide to give the bite to is my own decision and it's final." Derek said making me stop and turn around.

"You may be the alpha and you may be the only family I've got left but you're not my alpha and you sure as hell aren't going to run around biting teens." I said firmly.

"Oh yeah? Why is that?" Derek asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"BECAUSE YOU AREN'T PETER!" I yelled making his face drop slightly.

"By the way, the funeral and memorial was nice. I was a complete mess but don't worry about it. You just keep thinking about our well-being." I took one final jab before I walked up the stairs. I heard Isaac call after me but I didn't stop. I had to get away from Derek. I couldn't look at Isaac right now because it only reminded me of how awful things would be for him from now on. It was my fault that Derek picked him. If I hadn't been in Isaac's life then he would never have picked him. I might as well have done it myself. I drove to Scott's house and noticed the jeep. I let out a sigh before using the key I had only to find them both jumping up from the couch in the living room.

"Before either of you say anything, I just want you to know that I'm not mad. I was mad but I'm not anymore." I said seeing relief on their faces.

"I'm so disappointed in the both of you it really leaves no room for anger at this point." Their faces fell then.

"Maggie, we are so sorry that we didn't make it to the funeral. Harris gave me detention and then the whole Isaac thing-" I cut Stiles off.

"So the whole werewolf thing was so important that the one time I need you, the only time that I've ever asked for you to put me first selfishly enough and you couldn't do it." I said seeing Stiles face fall.

"I have a responsibility now-" I threw my bag on the floor and let the anger come back.

"YOU HAVE A RESPONSIBILITY TO ME TOO! YOU'RE MY BEST FRIENDS! YOU TWO IDIOTS WANTED ME BACK SO BAD, WELL HERE I AM DAMNIT!" I threw my arms out and they both stepped back.

"It's like you only care about me when I'm about to leave town or dying. I can't have that in my life right now. I need permanent fixtures so either you're here for me or you can just back out now but I can't...I can't take anymore of this." I explained as tears welled up in my eyes.

"Please don't cry." Stiles stepped closer putting his hand on my arm but I pulled it away.

"Don't! I spent the entire day wondering where you both were instead of mourning over Karen and the baby and Louis and everyone else who I've lost! I was more worried as to why my life was so important when I wasn't here but not now. Don't you dare try and comfort me now that it's all said and done." I warned making him put his hands up.

"Maggie, your eyes." Scott pointed. I closed them tightly before taking a deep breath.

"How can we make this right?" Stiles asked breaking through my concentration.

"You can leave. I buried my aunt today, my best friends let me down in a big way and I have an alpha who thinks ruining other people's lives is needed in order to protect me. All I want is to go upstairs, put on pajamas and try to go to sleep. From the moment I woke up this morning all I've wanted was for this day to be over." I said honestly and they looked at each other.

"I guess we'll get out of your hair then." Stiles rubbed the back of his neck and I could tell his internal struggle had started.

"Would it helped if we said sorry?" Scott asked as they stood in the door.

"I don't need your pity or your sympathy, I need-" Stiles cut me off.

"Love and support...but right now you need sleep." He said sadly. I gave him a nod and Scott bit his lip.

"What about the-" He whispered to Stiles but he shook his head.

"Lock the door and get some sleep. We'll see you tomorrow." Stiles looked up at me and I nodded at him. Scott followed him out like a sad puppy dog as I shut and locked the door. I grabbed my bag and headed up the steps to the spare room I stayed in when I stayed with the McCall's. I sat down on the bed and let out a staggering breath which brought on more tears. I started to sob, truly sob for the first time all day. I had cried and gotten upset but this felt different. It felt desperate and needy and I hated it but I needed a release.

_"What's she doing now?" I could hear Stiles voice._

_"Crying...like really crying." Scott said sounding scared._

"Damnit...we...we completely screwed this up." Stiles sounded beaten.

_"Should we go in or just hang out here?" Scott asked and before I could say something he spoke._

_"No we should do what she asked us to do. Leave her alone and try to do better tomorrow. We blow this entire day."_ Stiles started the jeep and I listened as it drove away. I guess breaking down like I had let my wolf abilities surface a bit. I quickly pulled myself together, changed my clothes and laid down in the bed. I tried to clear my head and let go of all that had happened today. I was completely exhausted. Melissa came in around 1 AM but I pretended I was asleep. The last thing I wanted to do was talk about how I was feeling at the moment. I had my back to the window but I caught Isaac's scent even before he opened it and quietly stumbled in.

"You are one stealthy creeper." I mumbled making him freeze. He quietly walked around to the other side of the bed and I didn't bother looking at him.

"Did Derek send you?" I asked curiously.

"No...I came on my own. I wanted to talk to you." Isaac said fumbling with his hands. When I didn't respond he stepped closer to the bed.

"I know you're mad at me and probably hate me but I don't want you to blame Derek for this. He offered me a way out and I took it." Isaac explained making me let out a heavy sigh.

"Whose to say this life is any better than what you were dealing with?" I said looking up at him from the bed and he shook his head.

"I don't know but something had to change. I'm not good at anything, not like my brother was. I'm weak and I couldn't take it anymore." He started to go into detail but stopped himself.

"I'm sorry that your dad was horrible to you but Isaac…none of this will be easy or painless. It's not a gift. It's a curse. You willingly cursed yourself and it breaks my heart." I said honestly without anymore tears left to cry. There was a moment of silence before he shifted on his feet.

"Then maybe…we can be cursed together because I don't really have anyone else." He dared to meet my eyes but I closed mine to let out another heavy breath. I let the silence take over again and Isaac took that as a sign of defeat.

"I'll just go so you can rest. I know today was a long day for you." He started for the window again.

"Stay." I said making him stop.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Ms. McCall is in the next room." Isaac's heartbeat sped up a bit and I merely patted the place next to me on the bed. He kicked his shoes off and laid down next to me. I could feel the tension in his body as he tried to be as still as possible. He turned onto his side and I reached out to take his hands into mine.

"You were wrong about what you said. I don't hate you and you're not weak. You put up with your dad for much longer than you should have. You're a survivor." I said making him shrug.

"I'm still not really good at anything." Isaac said as I shifted to rest my head on his arm.

"We'll work on it." I said closing my eyes and taking in his scent. He smelled like rain and wet dirt. It reminded me of the funeral today and I turned my head up to look at his face.

"I'm going to need you to be careful, now more than ever. I don't think I'd be able to handle it if something happened to you." I said honestly.

"Honestly, I didn't know you cared so much." He chuckled and I put my hand on his face making him freeze. My mind went back to the nightmare I had this morning and I leaned up to capture his lips. It wasn't a long kiss but the brief moment that our lips stayed pressed together, I felt tension leave both our bodies before I pulled away. I wasn't trying to come on to him or anything, I just wanted him to know that he had someone who cared about what happens to him because I just felt like maybe he hasn't felt that in a long time.

"Well now you know. I care...a lot." Isaac stared down at me licking his bottom lip before I turned my head back down and rested it against his chest. He took my hand and held it for the rest of the night. He fell asleep first and I closed my eyes tightly.

"Please...please help me protect him...help me protect all of them." I said quietly so I wouldn't wake him. I just hoped that someone, somewhere was listening.


	3. No Absolution

**Authors Note: So I'm going to apologize because this chapter is freakishly long. If you get bored with it I apologize. Hopefully next chapter will be less jumping around. I hate feeling like the quality of the chapter goes down when I over do it. I just like fitting everything in instead of breaking it down. Let me know what you think. **

* * *

**[Stiles POV]**

I made sure to wake Scott up early so we could pick up breakfast and flowers for Maggie before heading over to his house. I figured that if we were going to start our groveling then we might as well start it first thing. Melissa was in the kitchen sipping coffee when we walked in making her jump.

"Boys...it's 7AM. What the-" She started to say but Scott handed her the box of doughnuts.

"Stiles thought this was the best way to make things right with Maggie." Scott rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he yawned.

"I figured I would give Maggie a ride to school today." I added as she eyed the doughnuts before taking the box from Scott as he plopped down at the kitchen table.

"She just woke up so maybe go easy." She warned as I ran up the stairs with the flowers. I took a deep breath and pushed the door open to see Isaac pulling his shirt on quickly.

"Oh it's just you." He let out a sigh and I felt my face heat up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked finding my voice.

"Maggie let me stay with her last night. She's in the bathroom if you're looking for her." Isaac pointed at the door. I couldn't help but stare at him. I felt this unbelievable jealously boiling in my veins just knowing that he shared a bed with Maggie, half naked.

"So you just decided to take advantage of the fact that she's grieving? That's pretty low. I didn't take you for a sleaze." I said making him stop what he was doing.

"Do you have a problem with me because Maggie was the one that asked me to stay. I didn't invite myself to stay." He stood up after putting his shoes on and I shifted on my feet.

"What? Derek run out of splintered wood for you to sleep on? Maybe he shouldn't take in strays if he can't provide for them." I knew I was being harsh and Isaac snarled slightly making my heart race. He stepped back and looked me up and down before chuckling.

"You like her." He stated making me shake my head.

"What?" I questioned.

"You have a thing for Maggie, that's why you're giving me shit." He laughed like it was a joke and I clenched my fist around the flowers.

"No I'm just protective of my best friend especially when suspected murderers spend the night with her." I said calmly.

"Even if I couldn't hear you lying, I didn't kill my dad. I don't know what killed him." Isaac grabbed his jacket and walked towards the window.

"But you practically killed that guy last night and almost came after me. You're dangerous and Maggie's-" He cut me off.

"I would never hurt her...not like you have." He said sniping back at me. The shower turned off and he glanced over my shoulder.

"I'm going to get out of here. Let her know that I'll give her a call later." Isaac opened the window before sitting on the ledge and looking at me one more time. I walked over and shut the window as soon as he disappeared through it. I saw a dress Maggie must have worn laying on a chair and my mind instantly went to about twenty different bad places.

"Hey you better get...going." Maggie walked into the room and looked surprised to see me.

"He- he just left. He said he'd call you later." I couldn't bring myself to look at her face.

"What are you doing here? I didn't expect to see you until school." Maggie walked over towards me and I remembered the flowers in my hand, feeling instantly stupid.

"Yeah I was going to give you a ride to school...get that fresh start and all but I can see you're busy. I'll just get out of your hair." I went to walk past her but she stopped me.

"So you see Isaac here and suddenly things are supposed to be awkward?" Maggie put her hand on my arm and I shook my head.

"You don't have to explain anything to me." I said quickly.

"I know I don't but I can feel your sadness and I'm assuming it's because you found Isaac in here." She said with certainty and I looked down at my feet.

"Please don't use your wolf abilities on me. It's kind of an unfair advantage." She reached out and lifted my chin to look at her.

"I didn't, feeling emotion is more of a witch thing. I'm not using my wolf abilities anymore." She shrugged catching my interest.

"What? Since when?" I asked curiously as she gathered things around the room to take with her.

"Since I asked Deaton how to block them out. I don't want that to be apart of my life. I am what I am but I'm not going to let it control me." She said moving closer.

"Stop changing the subject. I was telling you because I know how your mind likes to blow things far beyond what actually happens." She tried to explain but I still felt a bit off.

"You know I just don't want you to get hurt. If you want to date Isaac-" She cut me off letting out a loud sigh.

"I'm not looking to date anyone right now Stiles. I'm looking to go downstairs, grab something to eat and go to school. I kind of made an ass of myself with some of my teachers so I'd like to start working on fixing that. It would be nice if I didn't have to worry about you sulking." She grabbed her bag and I nodded my head.

"To be fair, you were under a lot of stress and Harris kind of needs a kick in the ass every now and then. Plus you did a lot of things because you thought you'd never have to be here after the dance." I tested making her shake her head. We hadn't talked about the kiss and I really wanted to know where we stood with it.

"You can also save those flowers to take to Karen's grave site. Don't think just because I'm not being totally mean to you right now means you're off the hook." She said pointing at the flowers in my hand not taking the bait. I stopped her before she could leave the room and she looked up at me.

"So we're okay? Fresh start?" I asked and she looked at me for a moment letting out a sigh.

"Shouldn't Scott be up here with you apologizing too?" She glanced past me and I frowned.

"Who's changing the subject now? Besides he said he has something else planned for making it up to you but this is me trying to make sure we are okay." She bit her lip before leaning back against the door frame.

"I'm not trying to need anybody and I'm sorry if it's a burden on you-" I cut her off.

"What? No, Maggie...come on. You aren't a burden. I swear. The only reason I got detention was because I know you care about Isaac and I wanted to make sure everything was okay with him. I had no idea Harris was going to keep me so long." I put my hand on her arm and she nodded her head.

"Okay but from now on I want you to be there when I need you. If I have to go through these...changes or whatever without family then I'm going to need you reminding me it's going to be okay." She said firmly.

"I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." I said with the same firmness before she randomly smacked her palm against my forehead breaking up the tense moment.

"You better not abandon me in my time of need again or so help me Stilinski, I will bring back the atomic wedgie so hard, you won't be able to sit for days. You got it?" She warned and I put my hands up.

"I got it." I said as we walked downstairs.

"I guess asking if you slept okay would be stupid." I said making her glare over her shoulder.

"Don't get punched this early." She warned as we walked into the kitchen and had breakfast with Ms. McCall and Scott who was barely conscious. Scott's head shot up as Maggie walked in.

"Maggie-" She cut him off.

"I have to get to the Guidance office before gym so whatever you have to say can wait." She shut him down before kissing Melissa's cheek.

"Thanks for everything." She said as she grabbed her bag.

"It's never a problem sweetheart. Try and have a good day and you know you can call me or John if you need anything." Melissa said as Maggie grabbed an apple off the table instead of the doughnuts. I dragged Scott to his feet as Maggie walked out of the front door.

"Did she forgive you?" Scott whispered.

"Somewhat, not completely." I whispered back.

"How come I get the shaft?" Scott whined.

"Because you listened into the room when I asked for space and before Stiles tells you, yes Isaac stayed the night last night. I'm a big girl who can make decisions so if you two are done whispering then I'd like to get that ride to school now." Maggie was leaning against the jeep and Scott looked at me wide eyed like he definitely had something on his chest but knew he didn't have the room to push it right now.

**[Scott's POV]**

Allison was a bit on edge when I saw her the next day. She wouldn't really talk about it but I knew it had something to do with her father. I never told her what I saw in the woods that night with Gerard and her dad but I figured there were just some thing's that didn't need to be said. We were both still reeling from that random lizard creature the other night but Stiles insisted we not bring Maggie into it just yet. He wanted to make things right before having to throw something else at her. He was apparently right considering how she practically ignored me all morning.

"Why would Isaac be in her room? I mean if she's upset about losing Karen and mad at me and Stiles then she wouldn't be looking to like...hook up right?" I asked as Allison and I climbed the rock wall in gym.

"Maybe she was just looking for comfort in a friend. Did you try talking to her this morning?" Allison asked.

"Yeah but she pretty much said she didn't have time. I still want to talk to her beforehand but I was thinking we could all go out tonight or something. I mean just the four of us." I smirked at her.

"You want to do a double date with Isaac and Maggie?" Allison questioned making me lose my footing slightly.

"What? No! I was thinking Stiles and Maggie, why would I want to bring Isaac? It'll be hard enough trying to get you out of the house alone, bringing a suspected murderer who is also on the loose would be too much pressure." I explained.

"I'll probably have to bring Lydia. My parent's wont just let me out alone. Do you think Maggie would mind?" She asked and I looked back seeing Maggie walking into the gym.

"Only one way to find out I guess." I shrugged and started to climb again.

"When are we going to ask her about what we saw? I mean was it a werewolf?" Allison asked climbing up.

"That thing had a tail, I don't have a tail." I said rolling my eyes.

"Maybe you just haven't grown it yet." She teased as she got higher than me.

"I'm not growing a tail...ever." I said hearing he giggle. I looked up and saw that she had stopped and was looking at me.

"Are you slowing down for me?" I asked curiously.

"I was waiting for you." She defended.

"What? Waiting for me to catch up?" I questioned.

"You looked like you were struggling." She eyed me and I caught sight of one of her finer assets.

"Maybe I was admiring the view?" I glanced at her ass and she bit her lip.

"Try admiring from afar." She took off up the wall and I scaled it quickly waiting for her to look over at me. When she did she, she glared daggers before kicking my foot and sending me plummeting towards the mat at the bottom of the wall. Everyone started laughing, even coach as I hit the mat.

"McCall, I don't know why but your pain gives me a special kind of joy." Coach laughed as I got to my feet and Allison silently apologized. I looked over and saw Maggie talking to Erica.

"Alright, next two. Stilinski and Stevens." Coach blew his whistle.

"Coach, I'm going to sit this one out today." Maggie said glancing over at me.

"Okay then you're up Erica." Erica looked up at the wall and Maggie rubbed her back.

"Coach-" Maggie started to say but Erica stopped her.

"I-I can do it. I'm fine. I swear." Lie. Erica's heartbeat went up as she walked over to the wall. I walked over and stood next to Maggie.

"Do you feel okay?" I asked as she watched Erica nervously.

"I'm fine." She said but I heard her heartbeat. She glanced over at me and rolled her eyes.

"My scar is hurting but it's manageable. I just don't want to aggravate it with climbing. Stop listening to my heartbeat." She said staring back up at the rock wall.

"Do you remember when we were kids and you would go ice skating at the rink and cry whenever you'd have to leave?" I asked and she blew a raspberry.

"I didn't cry. I just hated leaving. It rarely snows here and I always wanted to live someplace cold." She informed.

"I was hoping you'd agree to let me make up for being a crappy friend by taking you someplace special. One night of doing normal teenage stuff with no drama." I said making her look over at me.

"That's a pretty big promise that I know you can't keep." She challenged as Stiles finished the wall and started celebrating.

"Please Maggie! Just give me a chance here." I tried but she went back to watching Erica.

"Damnit." She whispered before moving closer. Erica was hyperventilating and Coach was trying to talk her through it.

"I-I'm fine." Erica called down to everyone but her heartbeat was going really fast.

"Coach, maybe it's not safe. You know she's epileptic." Allison said making me shake my head.

"Why doesn't anyone tell me this stuff? Erica, you're fine. Just kick off from the wall." Coach said but she wouldn't let go. Maggie pushed past Stiles who was still strapped to the wall but looking up.

"Stevens! What the hell are you doing?" Coach asked and I put my hand out.

"Maggie, let me." I insisted but she ignored me. Stiles stood under her and I watched Maggie climb as high as Erica was.

"Look at me Erica." Maggie whispered but I could hear her loud and clear. Erica turned her head.

"It's okay, I'm right here. Let go of the wall. I promise, you'll be okay." Maggie reached out and touched Erica and I could tell she was in pain. Erica let go of the wall and started to slowly fall to the bottom. Maggie went to climb down and winced. She let go of the wall and I caught her.

"Are you okay?" I asked as she grabbed her side.

"Y-yeah I'm good." She lied again. Stiles looked at me as Maggie chased after Erica who was clearly upset.

"What the hell was all that about?" He asked as he got out of his harness.

"Maggie, you're bleeding." Allison pointed out and Coach looked at Maggie as Erica ran off.

"Stevens, you need to take it easy! McCall, take her to the nurse." Coach insisted and Maggie shook her head at Allison who bit her lip. Stiles and I followed her out of the gym and into the hallway.

"I'm fine, I'm not going to the nurse." She said as she searched for Erica.

"Why are you bleeding?" Stiles asked touching the spot on her shirt.

"I don't know." She ignored and I grabbed her arm.

"Look, I know you're mad at us but stop lying." I said making her walk into the girls room. I looked over at Stiles and he shook his head.

"Scott, it's the girls- okay I guess we're going in." We pushed into the doors and Maggie had her shirt lifted up washing the blood off herself.

"Wow um...okay." Stiles turned around to give Maggie privacy but I looked at her face.

"What's going on? Why is your scar bleeding?" I questioned.

"If I knew that Scott, don't you think I would tell you?" She asked as she put her hand over it and started muttering.

"Maggie-" She cut me off.

"If you guys leave me alone long enough to go find Erica then I'll go on your stupid outing. Whatever you want but right now I need to go find Erica. She was actually there for me when I needed a friend and right now that's what I'm going to be." She said making Stiles turn around as she fixed her shirt. She walked past Stiles and I and I let her go. We made our way back to the locker room and started to change. I couldn't get Maggie out of my head though. Coach whistled and we all turned around.

"Listen up, anybody sees Isaac Lahey then you immediately tell the principal, get a teacher or you call me. Except you Greenburg, don't call me for anything. I'm serious! You shouldn't even have my number." Coach announced.

"He's Derek's problem now." Stiles said making me shrug.

"I don't think tonight is a good idea." I said opening my locker.

"What do you mean tonight's not a good idea? Did you see how stressed she was? She needs something to lift her spirits man." Stiles really wanted to go out but I knew it was for more than just Maggie. He had been dying to figure out if there was something between them or not. He had told me they kissed the night of the dance and he'd wanted to I guess, define things between them but there was so much going on lately.

"We still have to worry about that thing we saw the other night, Isaac creeping around Maggie, Allison's grandfather and all this stuff happening with Derek and him going after Maggie's friends, it just doesn't feel right." I said closing my locker.

"No, you're not backing out because you and Allison are obviously having quite a good time and I'm stuck in this awkward limbo with Maggie right now. I want to have good times too, Scott. Many good times, over and over again, in so many positions that I'll need some serious physical therapy and I can't do that if she hates me or Isaac is going after her." I felt my hands start to shake and he looked down at me.

"Are you even listening to me?" He asked and I listened for Maggie's heartbeat and a faint whisper.

"_Scott_." Maggie was calling for me.

"Maggie!" I ran out of the locker room and Stiles followed me. Erica started to fall off the rock wall but Maggie put her hand up suspending her in midair. Her arm was shaking though. I ran over and caught Erica as Maggie fell to her knees. People ran out of the girls locker room and Allison looked at me.

"Maggie, are you okay?!" I yelled over as Stiles knelt down next to her.

"Put her on her side." Maggie said as Allison ran over to me.

"Put her on her side." Allison repeated. I put Erica on her side and she gripped my hand.

"How did you know?" Allison asked me and I looked over at Maggie as she took deep breaths.

"I felt it first and then Maggie called for me." I whispered as people stared down at us. It didn't take long before the paramedics showed up and Maggie was back on her feet again.

"I'm going to go with you." She held onto Erica's hand but she shook her head.

"No it's okay, I'll be fine." Erica said softly.

"I'm not going to leave you alone." Maggie insisted but she smiled.

"You were right about the meds. I should have stayed on them. I'm going to be okay. I'll give you a call once my mom picks me up." Erica let go of Maggie's hand and I waved at her. She gave me a weak smile.

"Thanks for saving me Scott. You're a nice guy." She said making me nod. She gave Maggie a pointed look as they wheeled her into the ambulance. I put my hand on Maggie's shoulder and she sighed.

"Thank you for coming." She said looking at me.

"I wouldn't make that mistake twice, Maggie. I'm here." I said firmly and she put her hand on top of mine.

**[Erica's POV]**

I was embarrassed and exhausted. I should have listen to Maggie when she said to keep taking my meds and that she would work out with me to keep the weight off. The ache was getting worse and no matter how much I tried to look normal, my hair refused to work with me. I was so tired of being the freak with the seizures. I was tired of my dad saying he was working late and really he was off rolling around with some other woman, making my mom feel like crap. Nurse Melissa came in and started to check me over the moment I had arrived.

"It's been awhile since we've seen you Erica, I thought you were being good about taking your medication?" Nurse McCall said.

"I was. Maggie told me I should stay on it but the side effects were..." I trailed off and she sighed.

"Well Maggie was right. Those side effects are pretty sucky but if the meds help the seizures then it's what you have to do." She explained.

"Are you gonna tell my mom?" I asked nervously. I knew my mom would but upset with me.

"I swear I don't want to but there is this team of lawyers in the back who would break my legs and I don't know if you've seen my legs but for a girl my age they're still pretty hot." She joked and I started wondering what it was like for Maggie to live with the McCall's. She smiled down at me and put her hand on my head.

"Doctor's gonna be in an a minute okay?" She said before leaving me alone in the room. I closed my eyes for a few minutes and took a deep breath. I didn't open my eyes right away when the gurney started moving but when I did, I saw a strange man standing over me.

"Lie still." He said holding onto my shoulder. I felt panic set in as he continued to wheel me away. Once he stopped the gurney I sat up quickly. I didn't think my legs would work quickly enough for me to run away but he didn't seem to approach me in a dangerous manner. He had my medication bottle in his hands.

"Side effects include anxiety, weight gain, acne…ulcerate colitis. Yikes." He said not looking at me.

"Who are you?" I asked but he didn't answer.

"You get a warning right before you have a seizure, don't you?" He moved towards me and asked.

"It's called an aura. It's like a metallic taste in my mouth." I said timidly afraid that the man was moving closer to hurt me.

"You don't have to lie, Erica. What's it really taste like?" He asked leaning on the table.

"It tastes like blood." I said meeting his gaze.

"What if I told you that all of this could go away, the side effects, the symptoms, all of it. And what if not only would they go away but everything else would get even better." This strange man was offering me something he knew he couldn't give and I shifted uncomfortably.

"Who are you?" I asked again a bit more firmly this time making him back up.

"I'm Maggie's cousin, Derek." He said tucking his hands into his pockets.

"I'm not sure I believe you." I said doubting he was really related to Maggie.

"She told me that you were at the memorial for Karen. It meant a lot to her. I couldn't be there and I'm glad she at least had you there. You're a good friend to Maggie. She cares a lot about you." My doubts started to melt away thinking about Maggie today trying to talk me through my seizure. I was unsure what happened when I let go of the wall but it felt like she was holding me up somehow.

"S-she's one of my only friends." I said honestly as Derek moved back towards me once more touching my leg.

"That's why I was hoping you'd want to become even closer friends and change all the terrible things in your life into positive things. Would you be willing to help Maggie find happiness and get rid of all these issues you have?" He questioned.

"Of course." I said and he pulled me abruptly to the end of the table.

"You trust Maggie like a sister. I can make you a part of our family. All you have to do is trust me. Can you do that?" I could feel his breath on my face and I tried to let out a breath of my own. What he was offering sounding like it was only possible in a dream but if he had some great and powerful cure for all of this then I should at least try.

"F-for Maggie? But h-how?" I said as his eyes flashed a bright red.

"Let me show you." He smiled showing off bright, white teeth that almost looked like fangs. His face started to shift slightly and I let out a squeak.

"Wh-what are you?" I asked in fear.

"I'm an alpha werewolf." He said simply.

"Werewolves aren't…they aren't…" I couldn't get the words out as he stroked his claws over my arms, lightly enough not to scratch me.

"We are. Isaac Lahey is one now, Scott McCall is one too. Even Maggie is. I came to you because I didn't want Maggie to feel alone with a bunch of males. She needs another female in the pack." Derek explained.

"Pack?" I asked as he moved my hospital gown off my shoulder slightly.

"Pack is your family. We run together and take care of one another. Under my leadership, I'll make sure you are always taken care of. As a pack, we're stronger and can't be threatened. That's what Maggie needs right now, protection." He said as I watched him touch my bare skin.

"Protection from what?" I questioned.

"Being a wolf has a downside like everything else. While we have incredibly fast healing and are unable to catch human diseases, there are still people that think of us as a threat. There are hunters, specifically the Argent's, that will capture, torture and kill us no matter how peaceful we seem. I'm telling you this now because it's your choice in the end. While your life will vastly improve, there is always a risk. The only thing I can do is train you, protect you and fight for you…kind of like a father." I looked up at Derek and he smiled.

"Will it hurt?" I asked nervously but he just smiled kissing my shoulder.

"Only for a moment." He said stepping behind me.

"I'm going to ask you once more since you now know the risks you'll be facing, do you want the bite?" I took a deep breath and thought about everything that Derek had said. I've never been anything other than an outsider. I didn't have many friends and I was tired of people making me feel weak because of this damn disease I was stuck with. I looked at Derek and his eyebrows went up.

"I want it. I'm sure." I closed my eyes and waited for him to do his worst. He waited until I took a deep breath before I could feel sharp teeth sink into the skin of my shoulder. I let out a groan and jumped slightly but the pain didn't last long before I felt something coursing through my veins. Something that made me feel like I was on fire slightly, something that made me feel strong and empowering. I slumped against Derek's chest and he put his arms around me, cradling me. I held onto him tightly and let the changes take place.

**[Maggie's POV]**

I couldn't get Erica out of my head after school. She hadn't texted me once her mom picked her up but when called Melissa she told me that she had been released and was fine. I had gotten the last of my stuff from my locker when I heard someone gasp. I looked over to see Jackson had Lydia cornered and she was breathing heavily.

"It's you, whatever it is. Blood, saliva, whatever soul killing substances that's running through your veins, you did this to me." Jackson was shaking he was so angry.

"You ruined it for me, YOU RUIN EVERYTHING!" He shouted making her cry a bit and I slammed my locker door shut and walked over.

"Back off, Jackson." He looked at me and gritted his teeth like he was going to yell in my face but I stared him down feeling the glow of my eyes.

"I said…back off, Jackson." I could hear his heart rate go up and he backed down as the bell rang. Lydia took off towards the bathrooms and I watched Jackson look after her like he had suddenly snapped out of whatever rage he was in. Something about him smelt off. I pulled out my phone and tried to call Derek to make sure he didn't bite Jackson but he didn't pick up. I tried to shut off my wolf senses immediately, knowing that if Jackson was a werewolf, Scott would have smelt it by now. I ran down the hall to find Lydia and she was standing in front of the trophy case.

"Lydia?" I called out to her but she didn't move. I reached out and put my hand on her shoulder and I accidentally latched with her. I could see Peter attacking her on the field that night and then her crying in the bathroom a few moments ago before following someone who looked dangerously like him to this very trophy case. I pulled away and she was breathing heavy.

"This…this is all your fault." Lydia cried rubbing her arm.

"How long have you been seeing him?" I asked her out of breath and she shook her head.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She lied.

"I can't help you if you lie to me." I said firmly but she started walking away.

"I don't need your help, you're crazy. Stay away from me!" She shouted but I grew impatient.

"LYDIA!" She stopped dead in her tracks as the lockers shook. I walked towards her slowly and saw that Jackson had bruised her arm.

"I'm not going to hurt you and I don't want to see you get hurt okay? Please just let me see your arm." She looked down at her arm and noticed the bruise. She wouldn't give me her arm so I just let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry that he hurt you. I really am. I know it's my fault and I hope someday you can forgive me." I put my hand on her bruise lightly and said the incantation in my head as the bruise quickly disappeared. She looked down at her arm and I started to walk out of the school but she called out to me.

"What they say about you…is it all true?" She asked hesitantly.

"Probably but I'd never hurt anyone on purpose. I'm not that kind of witch." I said with a small smile before pushing out the doors. People were going to say whatever they wanted about me. That was high school in a nutshell but I wasn't going to have people thinking I was a danger to them. That's not what my family instilled in me and that's not the hype any witch wants. I texted Stiles to keep in eye on Lydia before walking back to Scott's house. It wasn't insanely far but by the time I got there I felt like I could definitely use a nap. It was nice to bounce back and forth to Scott's and Stiles house. It certainly helped to avoid the conversation I knew was coming with Stiles about the kiss the night of all hell breaking loose. I had almost admitted my feelings for him on the dance floor but as fate would have it, I was late for getting impaled by wolf claws. I knew he wanted to talk about it. He kept trying to bring it up but I always sidestepped it. I walked out of the room to grab some paper from Scott's room when I heard a noise in my room. I walked back in and saw that the window was opened and a blond was sitting on my bed.

"Surprise." I stood there baffled for a moment unsure of just who I was staring at. It looked like Erica but her hair was tamed and straight, much shinier and tame than I'd ever seen it. Her face was clear of any acne and was painted with a good layer of makeup but her body stood confidently in tight black jeans, a belly shirt that her breasts were pushed up in topped with a leather jacket. She looked like a completely different person. That's when it hit me.

"Oh no…" I stood up and she spun around.

"What do you think? I'm so in love with it I could just die but I won't." She laughed. I felt my stomach drop like I was on a roller coaster as I covered my mouth.

"Please tell me you didn't..." I started to say but she showed me the fresh teeth marks on her shoulder.

"I can't believe you've been holding out on me for so long. I've never felt more alive." Erica said throwing her arms out.

"I can't believe he gave you the bite. I'm going to kill him." I ran my hand through my hair.

"Why are you so upset? I thought you'd be happy now that you weren't the only female in the bunch anymore?" Erica asked.

"You don't understand what you've gotten yourself into. This…this isn't a gift, Erica." I tried to explain but she didn't seem to get it.

"Derek told me about the hunters and everything but it doesn't matter. This feels like a gift to me. I mean, look at me, Maggie. I have never looked this good. I've never felt this strong." She gestured to her body and I lost my temper.

"IT'S NOT REALLY YOU!" I shouted making her face fall.

"I-I thought you'd be happy about this." She said with a hitch in her throat. I could barely think straight. Derek had to stop turning people. What he was doing was wrong, he had to know that.

"Just tell me why. Why didn't you come to me and talk to me first?" I asked confused. Erica and I were close and after what happened today, I was baffled as to why she wouldn't ask me about this life first.

"Because I wanted things to change. I wanted to not be the ugly girl with the seizures. I wanted my dad to give a shit about my health improving. I wanted to feel beautiful and strong." She started to get upset and I shook my head.

"The bite doesn't give you those things. It makes you a target. You didn't need the become this to be all of those things. You were strong and beautiful before the bite and now…" I was at a loss for words and Erica sobbed.

"I can't..I can't take you being mad at me. This is the happiest I've been in a long time and I want you by my side for it." She stepped closer to me and I looked down at my feet fighting my own emotions.

"I'm…I'm not mad at you. I just wish I could understand why you did it." I said knowing that my disappointment was evident.

"Derek told me that we would be like sisters. You're the only friend I've had Maggie, please don't abandon me now." Erica cried and I felt heat boiling in my stomach. I stood up and wrapped my arms around her.

"Go home and make sure your mom knows that you are okay. Tell her that I gave you a makeover. Anything else will only make her suspicious." I said and she shook her head before wiping her face. I put my hand on her cheek and she smiled.

"Be careful." I said as she walked out of the house. The moment I could feel her a few miles away, I grabbed the keys to Louis's car, which I guess was really mine now that Karen was gone and drove it to what I could only call Derek's lair. I stormed down the steps to see him clearing something out of the street car.

"What the hell didn't you understand when I told you to stop turning teens?" I asked hearing him chuckle.

"Hello Maggie, I'm good, how are you?" He said not even looking at me.

"Cut the crap, Derek! You have to stop this." I said making him turn around.

"We need a pack, Maggie. I realize you're overwhelmed and sympathetic but I'm not giving the bite to anyone who doesn't want it." Derek explained.

"You know what we're up against. Why are you dragging people into our mess?" I asked confused.

"BECAUSE WE ARE WEAK WITHOUT A PACK!" He yelled.

"You mean you're weak without a pack. Stop trying to make this about you trying to protect me and not your own selfish reasons." I called Derek out and he threw something heavy down before storming out of the street car growling.

"Growl all you want, Derek! I'm not afraid of you. I'm not one of your betas, I will never submit to you." He practically flew across the floor before lifting me up by my shoulders, wolfed out.

"You think this hurts me?! YOU'RE AN IDIOT! Our whole family is dead because of this stupid shit and you think shoving me up against a wall is going to hurt me?! YOU RUINING PEOPLE'S LIVES HURTS ME!" He dropped me back to my feet and took a step back still wolfed out.

"You took two teenagers with shitty lives and offered them the world but you forgot that my whole life has been miserable since werewolves became a thing." I reminded him focusing on the blood pumping in my veins and the sound of my heartbeat in my ears.

"I gave them a choice. They knew what we were facing-" I cut Derek off.

"THEY'RE JUST STUPID KIDS! THEY HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THEY'VE GOTTEN THEMSELVES INTO! You were born into this so I understand why you feel a pack is-" He cut me off this time.

"So were you." He said simply as he got his wolf under control.

"What?" I questioned.

"You were born into this too, whether you want to admit it or not, you're a wolf Maggie. Seeing as how you've decided to block out your wolf abilities, it would appear you need a pack more than ever." Derek said glancing over my shoulder. I turned my head and saw Isaac and Erica standing there. Isaac looked embarrassed but Erica looked pissed.

"Derek told me you were some special kind of wolf but I can see now that you're just wasting it." Erica spat crossing her arms over her chest.

"Erica, I just care about-" She laughed.

"You know what? I thought being close with you was going to be amazing but after listening to your little rant I can see now that was a mistake. I don't need your permission to do things with my life so maybe you should get off your high horse and stop acting like a princess." She said making me sigh. Isaac stayed silent next to her. I walked towards them and side stepped them to get to the steps before looking back at Derek.

"I'm not coming to you as a wolf. I'm coming to you as a cousin and I'm begging you…don't bring anyone else I care about into this or you will lose the only Hale left." I held Derek's gaze but he tightened his jaw not saying anything. I went back to Scott's that night and shut the door to my room. I didn't sit and cry or wallow. I sat on the floor and tried to reason with myself about how the improvements of Erica and Isaac's lives weren't worth what could possibly happen to them. It was wrong of Derek to put more lives in jeopardy and yes he was the one that bit them but he never would have known about them if it weren't for me. I heard soft knock on the door around 10:30 and I knew it was Scott before he even walked in. He looked at me and sat down on the bed.

"Mom said you haven't come out all night. Is everything okay?" Scott asked looking concerned but I knew I couldn't bring myself to tell him. I'm sure he'd find out on his own anyway.

"Can I ask you something?" I bit my lip.

"Sure." Scott said.

"Do you…do you ever think that if we weren't friends that Peter wouldn't have bitten you?" I asked honestly seeing Scott's eyebrows furrow.

"What? Of course not. Why would you think that?" Scott asked putting his hand on my shoulder. I shook my head and looked up at him.

"I'm just…I'm sorry, for everything." I apologized and Scott gripped my hand before kissing the back of it.

"No matter what happens, I'll never regret knowing you Mags. I love you, you're my family." Scott said making me weepy. He kissed my head before getting up.

"Get some sleep." He pulled the door closed and I tried not to get upset knowing he'd be listening for my heartbeat. That night was restless for me. When I did manage to drift to sleep, I had nightmares about Derek turning Stiles. The next morning I was so exhausted and paranoid that I snapped at Scott to make sure he kept an eye on Stiles. He was clearly confused but he seemed to listen anyway. I walked into lunch and saw Stiles talking to Boyd, oddly enough.

"Come on man, have you seen the piece of crap jeep I drive?" Stiles said.

"Have you seen the piece of crap bus I take?" Boyd challenged as I walked up behind him.

"What's going on?" I asked looking at Stiles.

"Stiles is trying and failing miserably at bargaining with me." Boyd said eating another chip.

"I was merely trying to get a friendly discount to make this evening special." Stiles said gesturing towards me but Boyd huffed.

"Well in that case, give him the full amount. Whatever it is, it's an evening to make up for being a jerk. My good friend Boyd not only came to the memorial but brought his family." I rested my hands on Boyd's shoulders and he grinned at Stiles. Stiles groaned digging through his pockets and pulling out the rest of Boyd's money. Boyd handed him a set of keys and I eyed him.

"Ice skating? I should have seen that coming." I walked over to the chair Stiles was sitting in and gestured for him to get up.

"We're heading there after Scott gets off work. I'll pick you up before I grab Scott. Also you should probably know that Allison and Lydia will also be there." Stiles said making me look up at him with annoyance.

"I just…I just didn't want you to be surprised." He said nervously.

"Why would that surprise me Stiles? Since when do you and Scott ever make things up to me on your own?" I asked too tired to even lose my shit on him. Before he could reply, I waved my hand around dismissing him. He took the hint and walked away thankfully.

"Great, I barely slept last night and they want me to ice skate. Tonight should be super." I said looking up and seeing Boyd frowning at me.

"Why do you look so glum? You just made 50 bucks." I said playfully.

"You realize once you start dating Stilinski, you'll forget all about having lunch with me. It's pretty much inevitable." Boyd said making me laugh but he didn't seem amused.

"What are you talking about? This is supposed to make up for them not showing up at the funeral and he'll be drooling over Lydia Martin while I eat M&M's. Does that sound like fun to you?" I questioned but he shrugged.

"I just…I don't want to be an after thought. I'd miss having you around if you suddenly decided I wasn't cool enough to hang out with." I hated that no one saw how amazing Boyd was. He was strong and funny but no one really bothered to give him a chance. I reached out and put my hand on top of his.

"You were the second friend I made when I got here, Boyd and if you haven't noticed I'm the biggest freak to walk these halls. I'm more worried that you'll stop letting me hang out with you so quit that thing you're doing with your face." I gestured to his face and he shook his head trying to hide a smile before putting a huge cheesy grin on.

"Much better…now give me a Dorito." I asked before he tilted the bag in my direction. Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone walk into the lunch room. Heads turned as Erica sauntered into the lunchroom eying Scott and Stiles before taking a kids apple and biting into it. She was showing off her new look and made sure everyone was watching.

"Isn't that-" I cut Boyd off.

"I've got to go." I stood up quickly and walked out of the cafeteria, knowing that Derek would probably be waiting for her to come out. He sat in his car smirking.

"You're taunting me now? What are you 12?" I asked folding my arms over my chest.

"I'm just trying to protect you. Someday you'll see this was all worth it." Derek said as the doors behind me opened and Erica walked out next to me.

"Did you see Stiles gawking at me in there? I think my chances are better now, don't you think?" Erica rolled her eyes to the side.

"It's going to be like that now?" I questioned and she smiled.

"What do I know? I'm just a stupid kid remember?" She quoted me bitterly before walking towards Derek.

"You stay away from him, Derek. I mean it." I warned him as the doors behind me swing open again and the boys nearly knocked me over. He smiled at them before pulling out of the lot.

"He got Erica." Stiles said from behind me.

"I know." I spoke up earning a strange look from Scott.

"You knew he got Erica and didn't tell me?" Scott asked confused.

"Scott!" Stiles put his hand on his shoulder trying to back him down.

"Well who else is he going to try and change since you're apparently in the know?" I whipped around and looked at Scott.

"I DON'T KNOW! I tried talking to him but he won't listen. He's using the short list of people I care about to form some sort of dream team and since you aren't going to join him, all I really know is that he's going to need one more person." I looked over at Stiles and he looked around uneasy.

"You think he's going to go after me?" Stiles asked and Scott continued to stare at me.

"Not if I can help it. Looks like I'll be on you like white on rice today." I sighed seeing him exchange a look with Scott before shaking his head. I wasn't going to let Derek get to Stiles. As much as this curse wanted to, I wasn't going to let it control my life.

**[Stiles POV]**

After finding out about Derek biting Erica and possibly coming after me, things were a bit tense. Maggie seemed pretty bummed for the rest of the night and when we picked Scott up from work to head to the rink she still hadn't said much.

"Stop thinking so much. This is supposed to be fun." I said as we pulled up to see the girls already there and waiting.

"You used to love ice skating." Scott spoke up from the passenger seat.

"While the gesture was nice and nostalgic, let's not pretend this doesn't have equal opportunities in it for you two. You get a date night with the secret girlfriend and you get to play the shoulder for Lydia Martin to cry on about how I ruined her life." I felt like Maggie didn't even realize how much of a jab that was until Scott spoke up.

"If you really feel that way then I can tell Allison and Lydia that we changed our minds." Scott said looking back at Maggie. She looked up at the both of us and shrugged.

"Let's just go already." She said making me turn the jeep off. I helped Maggie out as Scott greeted Allison and Lydia.

"It's going to be fun, I promise." I smiled at her but she just ignored me. I gave Lydia a smile and she rolled her eyes at the both of us as I turned the lights on in the rink.

"Hi Maggie." Allison spoke up with a smile and Maggie waved before pushing past me to go inside. Scott rubbed Allison's back as they followed her in. I knew it was driving him crazy that Maggie had shut Allison down but he knew he couldn't fight it. Not after that night anyway.

We all grabbed some skates and started lacing up when Lydia sat down right next to me. I looked over at her and smiled stupidly as Maggie walked towards some arcade games and checked her phone.

"Could it be colder in here?" Lydia said rubbing her legs trying to warm them. I reached in my bag and pulled out a shirt.

"Here." I offered it to her but she looked at me like I was crazy.

"I'm wearing blue. Orange and blue, not a good combination." She said tightening her laces.

"But it's the color of the Mets." I said baffled by her statement.

"The who's?" Lydia questioned.

"The Mets are a baseball team, The Who is a band and I'm going to the bathroom in case either of you panic at my absence." Maggie walked past and Scott and I exchanged bummed looks.

"I thought you two made up or whatever. Why does it seem like she'd rather stab her eyes out?" Lydia asked watching Maggie walk away.

"We did, she's just having a bad week. She buried her aunt a few days ago and hasn't really been sleeping." I said unconsciously. As much as I'd love to be enjoying the moment with Lydia, I kept thinking about Maggie. Maybe she would have had more fun if Isaac were here.

"How come she bounces back and forth between you and Scott's house? I mean where's her dad?" I looked over at Lydia and was surprised by her curiosity.

"He's...he's dead too. She's got an uncle though. He's out of town right now though so that's why she's bunking with us…not like with us-with us but in the guest room." I said covering quickly.

"So did you figure out who you really like? You seemed pretty torn the night of the dance." I looked over at her with wide eyes, unsure if she was actually wanting to know how I felt about her or not and she glanced over to the bathroom.

"Look, you can sit here and be a drag while Maggie sulks or you can have fun with me." She stood up and took my hand, pulling me towards the ice. Maggie was still looking at her phone. I followed Lydia onto the ice and watched her skate around. She was actually pretty good. She skated towards me and took my hand again, skating around.

"So tell me more about Maggie's family. I mean I already know she's a witch but was her father a witch too?" I was lost by all the sudden interest Lydia had with Maggie.

"You aren't planning to do anything drastic again right? I mean Maggie is already have a really rough time. She doesn't need anyone else trying to make her family out to be some sideshow." I said but Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Go check on your friend." She shoved me slightly. I almost slipped but I made sure to stay on my feet. Maggie was biting her lip as she texted someone but quickly put her phone in her pocket when she saw me approach.

"Blogging about how you have the worst friends ever?" I joked and she shook her head.

"I wouldn't waste my time blogging about you when I could just text people." She said as I sat down next to her. Lydia was doing her own thing now and Scott was seriously struggling to stay on his feet.

"You would think being a werewolf would help his coordination." I pointed out.

"I think the coordination is supposed to be utilized for more important things. I guess ice skating isn't one of those things." She said still not looking at me.

"There goes his dream of being a figure skater." I joked and finally got a laugh out of her.

"I think that's the first smile I've gotten out of you all day." I nudged her shoulder and she shook her head.

"I'm pretty sure Scott in a figure skating outfit wouldn't be a very good combination. He hates skinny jeans so tights would probably make him want to choke himself out." Maggie added making me smile.

"You're probably right but you know sometimes unlikely combinations can be a good thing. Kind of like two people you wouldn't ever think would be good together but are actually pretty perfect together." I licked my lips hoping Maggie would pick up what I was saying.

"I wouldn't really call Scott and Allison the perfect couple but I guess I could be wrong. What do I know about relationships?" She got up and started to walk away but I followed.

"Well you probably know more than me, I mean I pretty much dream up situations in my head but reality never comes close. I imagine you have pretty intense dreams too." I said without thinking and she spun around.

"Seriously? Okay fine, yes I had an intimate dream the other night. So what?! It's normal to have those dreams, I have them on occasion just like you do. It's not unheard of." She defended but I put my hands up.

"I wasn't even thinking of that to be honest but now that you brought it up I'm kind of intrigued about these intimate dreams you seem to have on the regular." I said honestly and she hit my arm.

"Shut up." She ignored but I pushed.

"Do you have dreams about me?" I asked making her stop. She blushed and I knew instantly that she had.

"You really shouldn't leave your date out there alone." She tried to change the subject and I laughed.

"Seriously? L-like what um…what's going on in these dreams?" I asked swallowing hard. She let out a sigh before pushing her hair out of her face.

"Typically I just go in your room at night, peel the covers off of you and start kissing you in all the places that I can see." I felt my throat go dry and tried not to actually visualize what Maggie was saying.

"A-am I typically wearing…am I wearing clothes?" I asked as she rocked on her feet.

"The really hot dreams are of you in Spiderman jammies but typically you're shirtless which by the way, nice bod." I laughed nervously and could barely find the words to say.

"I'm just…I don't even know how to comprehend any of the things you are saying right now but please feel free to continue." I was totally transfixed as she moved closer to me.

"You want to know the hottest part of it all? Right before I start taking my clothes off, you turn into a donkey and I dress you up in a princess dress to have tea with." My face fell and I realized she was messing with me.

"That was cruel and unusual punishment, do you know that?" I said as she put her hand on my chest.

"Yeah well so is being the 5th wheel on your dream date, asshat." She pushed off my chest to walk past me but I grabbed her arm.

"You know this wasn't supposed to be the 5 of us. I asked Scott if it would be weird for me to ask you to go ice skating with me and he said he didn't want to be the third wheel. It wasn't supposed to be…" I bit my bottom lip and she stared at me. Before either of us could say anything a shrill scream filled the rink and we both knew it was Lydia. I skated out on the ice as fast as I could and slid down next to her.

"LYDIA?! What's wrong?! What is it?" I asked as she continued to freak out. Maggie finally made it across the ice and looked at Lydia.

"Lydia, what did you see? LYDIA!" She yelled making Lydia look up at Maggie as I held onto her. Maggie looked where her hand was and put hers on the ice. Maggie made that face that I had finally gotten used to when she latched with someone or something.

"SCOTT! I NEED HELP!" I yelled as him and Allison skated over. Scott grabbed Maggie and she fell back into him.

"What is it?! What's going on?" I asked as she breathed heavily like she was terrified.

"Maybe we should go?" Allison said and took Lydia's hand.

"What was it Maggie? What did you see?" Scott asked but I had to grip her face before she would snap out of it.

"Peter…it was Peter." She said scrambling to get off the ice. Scott and I pressed the entire ride back to his house but she wouldn't talk about what she saw or why Lydia might be seeing Peter. Maggie laid down on the bed in her room at the McCall's and rubbed her head.

"It's going to be okay, Mags. Peter's dead. I watched Derek kill him myself." She looked up at me and shook her head.

"I'm afraid Derek is following in his footsteps. Peter got Scott, ruined his life. Now Derek is going after everyone I care about and doing the same. I'm not sure I can protect everyone, Stiles." She tried to take a deep breath but I could tell she was fighting her emotions. I reached out and took her hand giving it a squeeze.

"That's why you have me and Scott. We will do whatever we can to help." I said firmly and she seemed to let the tension out of her body as she fell asleep. I walked out into the hall where Scott was waiting.

"What are we going to do?" I asked him as we both stood in the doorway staring at Maggie.

"If Derek doesn't want to talk to us then we'll go to the next best thing." Scott said looking from Maggie to me.

**[Scott's POV]**

I watch Maggie toss and turn all night wanting to ask her a ton of questions but I knew with what happened to Erica and Isaac, she was already beating herself up. I also knew that Derek needed 3 betas for a full pack which meant we had to find out who he was going to turn next before he actually did it. I went to school the next day to find Erica at her locker.

"Two's not enough for Derek, I know he needs at least three. Who's next?" I cut to the chase and she smirked.

"Why does there need to be a next when we already have you?" She asked.

"Who's next?" I raised my voice and her eyes went wide a bit before she shifted her body.

"You know I never realized what I looked like having a seizure until some idiot recorded me in class one day and put it online." She said simply.

"I don't care. Derek is destroying Maggie-" She cut me off.

"I started seizing and everyone kept saying how to put something in my mouth so it didn't break my teeth but sweet little Maggie was there to stop them. Then I pissed myself and you know what? Maggie didn't even blink. She tried to destroy that kids phone but it didn't work. I had to see it all happen right there on the internet." She shoved me back into the lockers and I took a deep breath trying to calm myself.

"Look at me now Scott. I thought Maggie was my friend but now that I know just how strong she is, well she's kind of a bitch if you think about it. All she had to do was help me get rid of the seizures, heal me but she didn't. She was selfish and now she's wasting her talents just like you're wasting your time with her." Erica had her arms wrapped around my neck and I looked down the hall to see Allison watching us. From where she was standing, I'm sure she was getting the wrong impression. I gripped Erica's wrists and she gasped for a moment before groaning like she enjoyed the pain. I released her wrists and saw Allison was no longer standing there.

"You just remember that it was Maggie who was there when those jerks took that video and she was the only one who cared enough to make sure you were alright. If she didn't fix you or make you into some fake hot chick it was because she already felt you were strong and beautiful on your own." I said before walking away and leaving Erica at her locker. I tried texting Allison but she said we could talk at lunch. I sat down waiting for her to come in but she sat behind me silently for a few moments.

"It wasn't what it looked like." I said quickly without turning around.

"I don't care. She's with Derek now isn't she? He got her and Isaac, don't you think that's a little suspicious?" Allison said.

"Suspicious how? He's building a pack." I said not sure what she meant.

"He's building a pack out of people Maggie is friends with." Her words made me want to turn around but I didn't.

"Maggie didn't know he was going to be going after them and if she had then she would have said something." I said defensively. Allison's heart rate picked up slightly.

"You can't get caught in the middle of this, Scott. Don't you feel what's happening here? My grandfather showing up, Derek building a pack for Maggie, it's like battle lines are being drawn. There is always crossfire." She said firmly.

"What am I supposed to do? I can't just stand by and watch Maggie get hurt, I can't pretend to be normal." I said hoping she would understand.

"I don't want you to be normal. I want you to be alive." Allison stood up and walked away with her tray as Stiles ran in.

"Hey how's Maggie?" I asked knowing that Stiles had spent the morning with her so she didn't worry.

"Well she said that I should be here watching Danny but what do you see missing over there?" He asked looking at the table by the door. It was empty and I was lost for a moment but then I remember yesterday when Maggie sat there.

"Boyd." I said as we both scrambled out of the lunch room.

"She thought he'd go after Danny or me but I told her that Derek pretty much can't stand me so I'm in the clear. I figure Danny's life is pretty sweet so the next best thing is Boyd. I mean he eats alone most days and doesn't have any friends." Stiles was saying as we walked through the hallway.

"Maggie's his friend." I corrected him.

"Well what are we going to do?" Stiles asked.

"I'll go to the ice rink and see if he's there. You check his house and if he's not there than you call me, got it?" I said but Stiles twisted his face up.

"What?" I asked stopping.

"Maybe we should let him? I mean it's Boyd. I know Maggie is upset about it but come on, look how good Erica looks now and Isaac's dad was apparently an abusive douche. You know how much I hate backing Derek for pretty much anything other than death but maybe we should let Derek form his little pack or whatever." I slammed my fist into Stiles shoulder and he winced.

"Dude?! What the hell?" He asked as we started walking again.

"First off, Maggie would kill you if she heard you say that. Second, Erica wont look so good once the hunters put a wolfsbane bullet in her head. I'm not going to let Derek ruin a bunch of lives and then say it was for Maggie. After everything she's lost, you think she can handle this weight on her own? I'm going to do whatever I can to make sure we can help Maggie this time. No more letting her get hurt or her shutting us out." I explained as we got to the doors.

"I'm with you man and can I just say this new found heroism is making me very attracted to you." Stiles teased.

"Shut up." I tried not to laugh.

"You just want to try making out for a second?" I shoved Stiles out of the doors and he walked towards his jeep.

"I wouldn't want Maggie getting jealous." I teased him and he stopped.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked making Stiles hit the door of his jeep.

"I don't think she really wants to talk about it. I mean maybe I should just let it go?" Stiles said. I shook my head and ran over to put my hand on his shoulder.

"This week has been long and sucky for Maggie. Maybe after we save Boyd, she'll be more willing to talk. Trust me, Maggie cares about you." I tried to reassure him before running back to my bike. He pulled out of the lot and I halled ass to the ice rink to find Boyd on the zamboni.

"Did Maggie send you?" He asked looking unhappy to see me.

"No I came on my own, I just want to talk." I said putting my hands up.

"Did Derek tell you everything? I don't just mean going out of control on the full moon, I mean everything." I said. He turned the zamboni off and looked over at me.

"He told me about the hunters." He said unamused.

"And that's not enough to say no?" I question stunned.

"Whatever you want there are other ways to get it." I added trying to convince him.

"I just want to not eat lunch alone every day. I don't want Maggie feeling like she's obligated to me like I'm holding her back or something." Boyd said.

"If you're looking for friends then you could do A LOT better than Derek." I rolled my eyes.

"That really hurts Scott. If you're going to review me than at least take a consensus." Derek said surprising me.

"Erica, how's life been for you since we've met?" Derek asked as Erica and Isaac stood next to him.

"In a word...transformative." She growled at me baring her teeth.

"Isaac?" Derek pressed.

"Well I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive but other than that I'm great." Isaac smirked.

"I'm sure Maggie would disagree." I said narrowing my eyes at Isaac. He looked down for a moment before shrugging.

"What exactly are you doing for her Scott? Making her think that everything is going to be fine and dandy because you're secretly dating the girl who will eventually be the one trying to kill her. You think you and Stiles will be able to protect her from the things that are coming?" Derek was baiting me. I could feel it. Isaac and Erica started towards me slowly.

"This isn't much of a fair fight." I said feeling my wolf trying to take control.

"Then go home Scott. Go home and stop pretending that you can handle this on your own." Derek gestured to Isaac and Erica and they started towards me quickly. I slammed my fist down on the ice, cracking it and letting my wolf take over.

"I meant fair for them." I growled. They came at me and I was ready. I had the strength to fight them and it wasn't too hard to get them apart but they were practically rabid trying to overpower me. Isaac got a hold of me and slammed me into the zamboni.

"You think this is what she wants for you?! Her whole family is dead because of this curse, you idiot!" I growled pushing him off.

"I can protect her!" Isaac gritted.

"She doesn't need you to protect her. He didn't turn you for her, he turned you for himself!" I yelled as jumped on top of him.

"Just because you think it's a curse doesn't mean we all do!" Erica jumped on my back and I tossed her off knocking her out. Once her and Isaac were finally down I tossed them to Derek's feet.

"IT IS A CURSE! ALL OF IT! YOU AREN'T HELPING ANYONE, YOU'RE ONLY HURTING MAGGIE!" I screamed making Derek snarl.

"ENOUGH!" Derek shook his head before walking towards me.

"When the hunters come for her, do you think you could save her? You can't even save yourself, Scott. She needs a pack. She needs an Alpha." Derek said his eyes flashing red and his claws coming out.

"When Kate had you chained up in the basement of your house, it was Maggie that found you. Kind of sounds like you can't take care of yourself." I argued but that only spurred Derek on. He growled at me before heading butting me in the face. I fought him as hard as I could but I could actually feel him much stronger Derek was now that he was an alpha. The moment his claws ripped into me, I was down. He put his foot on my chest and I tried to breathe but he wasn't letting me up.

"STOP!" My head turned as well as everyone else's to the small figure at the door. Maggie stepped onto the ice and Derek let his foot off of my chest. I coughed blood and tried not to breathe too deep. Maggie looked over at Isaac and Erica before rushing over to me.

"Scott, are you okay?" I turned towards her and she looked at the claw marks on my stomach.

"Why are you doing this?! You're supposed to love me and take care of me and you do it by hurting all the people I'm trying to protect!" Maggie shouted at Derek who was no longer wolfed out.

"I'm doing this to protect you. Stop being so blind to the world Maggie and grow up." Derek growled looking over at Boyd. Boyd looked down at us and I could smell the salty tears welling up behind her eyes.

"Don't do this Boyd. You don't want to be like him." I said through clenched teeth. He lifted his shirt and revealed the bite mark.

"You're right, I want to be like you." Boyd said smiling and nodding his head at Maggie. I let my weight fall back in Maggie's lap and she stroked my hair.

"It's going to be okay." I said wincing.

"You're the one with the claw marks idiot." She wiped her face and let my claws retract and fangs go in.

"I'm sorry we couldn't save Boyd." I said honestly but she shook her head.

"We need to get you to the animal hospital. I don't know why these aren't healing and I'm...I don't know..." She tried to put her hand over it but it was shaking terribly. I gripped her hand and she looked at me. She helped me to my feet and we walked carefully across the ice.

"I sure hope you drove here because I'd hate to have to try and ride my bike." I joked and she laughed but I could it wasn't sincere. She was worried about me. I got in the car and and she drove towards the animal hospital. She was fidgeting the whole time even after we started to walk inside.

"Why isn't it healing?" She asked me.

"Because it's from an alpha." We both looked up to see Deaton standing there with a body on his operating table.

"Holy-" I started to say.

"We should probably have a talk." He said with a sigh. Deaton got some bandages and some other things.

"They're coming back so we don't have much time to talk." He said dabbing a swab with something.

"What is that?" I asked suspicious.

"It's rubbing alcohol, you don't want it to get infected right?" He started to dab it.

"Who's coming? Why isn't he healing?" Maggie asked in a panic and Deaton turned to her putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Maggie, you need to calm down." Maggie took a deep breath.

"It will heal the same but not as quickly because of Derek." Deaton said putting a fresh bandage over it.

"How do you know all of this stuff? I mean this is the second time you've saved me and I still haven't gotten a real answer." I pressed feeling the sting of the alcohol on the wound.

"That's a story for another day. All I can tell you is that I know about your kind, your kind I can help but this...this is something different." Deaton said.

"What did this?" Maggie asked and I looked over at her.

"I'm not sure but the Argent's will." Deaton said.

"Would it be in some of the old books Karen left me?" Maggie spoke up.

"Probably but you need to know what you're looking for first. If someone can get a first hand account-" I cut Deaton off.

"I can help her figure it out or I can check into the Argent's." I spoke up.

"You're looking for records of all the creatures they've come in contact with." Deaton explained.

"How many creatures are there?" I asked baffled.

"Tons." Maggie spoke up.

"You need to go now. Scott, rest up and let that heal on it's own. Maggie, you need to lay low. If either of you need anything, call my number." Deaton shoved us out the back and I looked at Maggie. She checked her phone and looked at me.

"I haven't heard from Stiles. I should-" I cut her off.

"I'll be fine. Go make sure he's okay and I'll call you tomorrow." I reached over and took Maggie's hand.

"Everything is going to be okay, I promise." I told her as she got in the car.

**[Maggie's POV]**

I dropped Scott off at his house but I hated leaving him. I parked the car on the street and used the keys I had to let myself in.

"Yeah man, I'm fine. Just let me know what you find out." Stiles was on the phone. He turned around and was holding an ice pack to his head.

"I didn't know you were here. Where's the jeep?" I asked smelling how fresh he smelled obviously from showering.

"I ran into Erica trying to find Boyd. I had to have it towed." He explained sitting on his bed.

"What the hell happened to your head?" I walked closer to him to see the bruise he was hiding with the ice pack.

"It's a funny story actually, Erica used a piece of the jeep to hit me in the face with." He chuckled and then winced from the pain.

"Let me see." I walked up on Stiles and he bit his bottom lip.

"I guess it's not that funny huh?" He joked but I frowned.

"Maggie, I'm fine." He said as I checked the rest of his face to make sure she didn't do more than just hit him.

"No you aren't. That..that bitch hit you in the head. She could have really hurt you Stiles." I said sounding way too much like a worried mother. I looked at his mouth and it was turned up.

"It's not funny." I said bringing the ice back up to his head and he sat on his bed.

"I guess it's just funny to see you worrying about me like this. Earlier you were dangling wet dreams and redemption over my head and now you're ready to go all cat fight." Stiles said making me narrow my eyes at him.

"This entire week has been one big nightmare and you're still hung up on the wet dreams? You really need to sort out your life." I sat down next to him on the bed and he laughed. It was silent for a few minutes before he spoke.

"You know it's not your fault. Derek gave them a choice and they took it knowing the risks." Stiles said.

"He took advantage of kids and used me as bait. Now he's hurting Scott and sending someone I thought was my friend to hurt you..." Stiles pulled my hand away from his head.

"Scott has the whole super healing thing going for him and you know I bounce back quickly." He said holding my hand in his.

"I know I'm going to have to make a choice soon and it's giving me such bad anxiety I cant even perform simple healing spells." I said ashamed in myself. Stiles turned his body towards me.

"Hey, no one is going to make you pick between us and them. Scott and I wouldn't do that to you." Stiles said.

"I'm not so sure Derek would be against it. The worst part is, other people suffer because I can't keep my emotions in check." I felt exhausted just sitting on his bed and he put his hand on my neck rubbing the side of my cheek.

"I wish I could make things easier for you Mag's. I really do but the only thing I can try to do is take some of the weight off of you. This isn't your fault. The things that happen because of what Derek started doesn't land on your conscience." Stiles leaned his forehead against mine lightly trying not to rest the goose egg on his head onto my forehead. I let out a shaky breath and closed my eyes.

"If anything happens to you or Scott..." I trailed off and Stiles squeezed my hands.

"Don't think like that okay?" Stiles kissed my forehead and pulled me into a hug. He held me in his arms for a few moments before he spoke.

"Can I ask you a question?" He said as I remained still.

"Have you ever had a sexy dream about me, for real?" I couldn't help but laugh and I knew that's what he was going for.

"For your own personal health, you probably don't want to be in my dreams. I dreamed about Isaac getting attacked by the alpha and look where he's at now." I said as the Sheriff came up the stairs.

"Hey, you kids okay? What happened to your head? Where's the jeep?" He asked and I stood up.

"Stiles is going to explain all that to you while I take a shower." I patted him on the shoulder and he looked at me.

"Are you okay sweetie?" I looked up at the Sheriff and smiled.

"I am now. Goodnight." I kissed his cheek before grabbing some clothes and hopping in the shower. I let the hot water wash over me and a bit of Scott's blood swirled the drain. I had let three people I care about get taken by this curse, another was seriously hurt and now I was too freaked out to even take Stiles pain away. I closed my eyes and tried to breathe in the steam. I didn't want to spend too much time in the shower because it would keep the Sheriff up and I didn't want him to worry anymore than he already was. I got clean and dressed before walking out to cheek on the Sheriff. His door was shut and Stiles was too. I walked into my room and saw him sitting on the bed.

"Did you take something for that or are you going to let it ache in the morning?" I asked him as he pulled the sheets down on the bed to tuck me in.

"I took something because I knew you'd give me the mom speech. Do you think you'll be able to sleep or did you want me to get something for you?" He asked as I got into the bed.

"I'm kind of hoping for exhaustion to set in." He pulled the sheets up and I smiled.

"It's good to have you back. I miss you when you stay at Scott'." Stiles said making me nervous. He leaned down and kissed my forehead before turning the lamp off.

"Goodnight Maggie." Stiles pulled the door shut and I listened for him to shut his own door. I looked around the room and saw the picture I had thrown in anger in a new frame and sitting proudly on the dresser. I smiled at it and let out a heavy breath.

"Get it together, Stevens. You are stronger than this. Breathe." I said to myself trying to soothe my anxiety. I thought about the awful skating rink trip and what Stiles might have been saying before Lydia freaked out but then I started thinking about my dad. I cleared my head and looked over at the picture again. I sat up in the bed and paced the floor. How was I going to keep everyone safe without battling with Derek? How was I going to keep from having to choose. I opened the door and crept towards Stiles room before opening the door. He was lying in bed but sat up when I opened the door.

"Are you okay?" He asked and I stood awkwardly in the door. He reached over and put pajama bottoms on before walking over to me.

"Can...can I just..." I looked at my bare feet and Stiles reached out pulling my hand. He shut the door behind me and gestured to the bed.

"I know you're locking out the wolfy powers but I'm just going to say that my heart is beating this fast because it's been a pretty long time since I had a sleepover with a female and I'm pretty sure the last girl to sleep over was you so...don't judge me." Stiles said as I slid into his bed.

"I promise not to try and cop a feel...or put make up on your face." I said remembering the last sleepover we had together and Scott talked me into giving Stiles a makeover.

"Thanks I appreciate that. Not that I'd be against the whole coping a feel thing. I'm all about feels being copped-" I put my hand up.

"Stiles...shut up." I said and he got into the bed next to me. He turned on his side and I turned to face him.

"I just want to be close to you tonight. You don't have to spoon me or anything." I laughed taking his hand and lacing our fingers together.

"I'm right here Maggie. I'm not going anywhere." Stiles whispered in the darkness. I closed my eyes and let the stress leave my body as Stiles pushed my hair off my face. I listened for his breathing to change and when it finally slowed down, I opened my eyes. I took my free hand and rested it on his head, whispering the healing spell and watching the goose egg disappear. I let my hand linger on Stiles face watching him sleep and suddenly all the things I was worrying about in the other room didn't matter. If I only had little moments like these to get me by then I was going to savor every single one.


	4. Sink Or Swim

**Authors Note: I was going to put something nice in here but it's 4:30 AM and I'm beat. So please read and review letting me know what you think. I always love hearing from readers. If there are errors towards the end, just go with it. I'm slowly dying at my computer right now. Enjoy!**

* * *

**[Maggie's POV]**

_I felt warm arms wrapped around my stomach and something hot and wet running along my neck. I blinked my eyes open and tilted my head back moaning slightly._

_"Stiles?" I whispered more for confirmation then anything._

_"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. You just taste so good." He suckled my neck up to the back of my ear and I reached back to grip the back of his head. I knew I had fallen asleep in Stiles bed but this felt entirely too real to be a dream. His hands started to roam under my shirt and my skin burned as I turned towards him in the bed to grip his face and find his lips. He kissed like he'd been preparing his whole life for this moment. Every part of my body was sensitive to his touch and I tried not to moan too loudly knowing the Sheriff was merely a few doors down. His kisses were nothing like Isaac's had been in my dream the other night. These seemed more in the moment and unplanned, sloppy and feverish in the best way. _

_"God why haven't we been doing this for months?!" Stiles asked gripping my hips roughly and pulling me on top of him. My body was flush against his and I tugged on his bottom lip with my teeth as we kissed. This time he groaned into my mouth, thrusting his hips into mine. _

_"W-we shouldn't be doing this." I said putting my arms down to push myself up but Stiles rolled us over so that he was on top of me. _

_"You're probably right but it feels too good to stop." He ground his hips down into mine and I gasped at the sensation. _

_"Stiles!" I gripped the back of his head as he kept moving his hips, dry humping me until I finally couldn't hold back a loud moan that startled me._

My eyes shot open and I was covered in a cold sweat, breathing heavy. The room was still dark and the clock next to the bed read 4 AM. I tried to roll over but there as an arm draped over my side. I let out a sigh before rubbing my head.

"I've gotta stop eating so late." I whispered in the dark trying to adjust away from Stiles sleeping body. I had a dull pain in hip and reached back to rub it but Stiles groaned. I looked down and realized what I had just put my hand on instantly becoming mortified. The thing pressing into my hip with alarming strength was Stiles boner. How I would look him in the face tomorrow was beyond me. I could barely breathe from silently freaking out and mouthing oh my god repeatedly. I prayed that Stiles wouldn't wake up and after lying rigid for a few moments I turned to look at his face. He was drooling on his pillow and shifted onto his stomach. I slid out from under his arm and quietly got out of his bed keeping my eyes on him the whole time to make sure he didn't wake up. I backed out into the hallway and leaned against the door.

"Wet dreams and boner bruises, really? One awkward thing a day is plenty." I said aloud hearing letting out a breath. I opened my eyes to see the Sheriff rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"I was just-" He put his hands up to cut me off.

"Honestly, I'm gonna chalk this up to _my_ one awkward moment a day. Goodnight." He waved me off as he went back in his room. I could feel how hot my face was as I walked back into my room and laid down. I had no idea why I was suddenly having crazy dreams like this. First it was Isaac and now Stiles. The first time around the dream turned into a nightmare and Isaac ended up being bitten. Maybe I was psychic too. I hated that I had no one to talk to about my abilities and just how far they extended. I figured calling Deaton would be my best bet but the only number I had was for the animal hospital. I knew Scott would have it so I gave him a call. The phone rang 3 times before I heard him clear his throat.

"Maggie?! Is everything okay?" Scott was panicked.

"Everything is fine, sorry I'm calling so late...or early depending on how you look at it. I needed to get Deaton's cell from you." I said hearing him sigh.

"If everything is fine then why do you need his personal number? Do you need me to come over?" Scott asked sounding like he was relaxed a bit.

"No please don't come over, I just had a question." I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Is Stiles up?" Scott asked making me narrow my eyes at the window unsure of how to respond.

"That's a loaded question...oh my god- nevermind." I closed my eyes and jumped out of the bed. What the hell was I thinking?

"Maggie, either you tell me what's going on or I'm going to come over there. Don't make me call and wake Stiles up." Scott threatened.

"I just...I had another dream." I admitted instantly hating myself.

"About Isaac?" Scott inquired but I went silent for a minute.

"Mags?" He pulled me from my thoughts and I knew I had to tell him.

"Stiles, it was about Stiles." I confessed.

"What happened in the dream? Did he get killed like in your Isaac dream?" Scott asked sounding more awake.

"No it wasn't that kind of dream but I might have woken up before that could happen and I don't want anything to happen to Stiles." I explained sitting Indian style on the comforter.

"Well what woke you up?" Scott asked confused.

"Just...it was...I had a pain in my side." I lied and I heard Scott laugh.

"Wait a second, what kind of dream DID you have?" I had no words to come back with and Scott was clearly laughing on the other end of the phone.

"Did you have sex dream about Stiles?!" He chuckled and I could practically see his stupid face grinning through the phone.

"Wow that's...this is so worth a 4AM phone call. Things must have been pretty crazy if it woke you up...unless he finished that quick." Scott continued to tease me and I just shook my head.

"Are you done?" I asked but he giggled.

"Was the pain in your side a boner because Allison hates that." I huffed and Scott cackled once again.

"Oh my god he totally had a boner! Stiles totally touched you with his boner! Are you sure it was a boner? Maybe it wasn't."

"I reached down to see what it was and he groaned so-" I was cut off by a guttural laugh on the other end of the phone.

"You can't just go mindlessly grabbing a guy's boner, Mags! Especially when he's not conscious. This is...seriously the best phone call I've ever received." Scott sounded like a little girl as he giggled and snorted into the phone."

"I literally have the ability to give you permanent jock itch via magic so laugh it up chuckles. I'm just trying to make sure Stiles doesn't get bitten or killed so a bit of seriousness would be appreciated." I was sour at this point and his laughs died down.

"I'm sorry, really I am. I'll be serious, I promise. I'll text him letting him know you need to swing by in the morning, is that good?" Scott asked finally taking this seriously.

"Thank you, I would appreciate that. I'll talk to you tomorrow." I said relaxing against the wall.

"Before you go, is your side okay?" I could tell he was holding in a laugh.

"I'm mentally giving you the finger right now, McCall." I said with disdain. He burst out laughing and I hung up on him. Tomorrow I would go talk to Deaton about my weird dreams and try not to be completely mortified while I avoid Stiles. I was still worried these intimate dreams were signs of bad things on the horizon but after what happened in Stiles bed, I don't think I'd be able to watch over him up close and personal. I'd have to find a way to watch his back and stay away from him at the same time.

I got up early and Scott picked me to take me to the animal hospital but not before I had to put him in a headlock to keep him from joking about what happened last night. Deaton looked a bit concerned when we walked in and flipped the closed sign.

"Scott tells me you were tied up last night and didn't have a chance to look into the creature that killed one of Argent's men." Deaton said and I cut my eyes at Scott.

"Okay before he starts his giggle fits I'm just going to lay it out on the table." Scott snorted and I pointed a warning finger at him.

"Before the police found out about Isaac's father and Derek turned him, I had a dream about him. It was kind of an intimate dream but it turned into a nightmare and it was like I knew something was going to happen to him. Last night I had another dream but this time it was about Stiles. I woke up before the nightmare could kick into effect so I guess what I really want to know is do my dreams predict attacks? I mean Isaac's life is ruined now and his dad was clearly killed by whatever it was that attacked the Argent's guy. What if Stiles is in danger?" I kind of spilled my guts and Scott actually seemed to take it seriously now.

"First of all, you need to calm down. I understand your fears considering you aren't completely familiar with your new abilities but you were already able to latch before. These dreams are simply your subconscious and your abilities opening your eyes. You can latch to the past but you cannot go forward." Deaton explained making me shake my head.

"But how do you explain what happened with Derek and Isaac?" I asked still not convinced.

"Perhaps that's just the connection you have with Derek. He is an alpha now and he's your blood. Maybe you feared for Isaac, it could be any number of things but I can assure you that you cannot see into the future so any dream you had about Mr. Stilinski was probably just-" Scott interrupted.

"A sexy time dream." He wiggled his eyebrows and I slapped his chest with the back of my hand.

"You're also a teenage girl who bounces around a lot as far as your home situation is concerned. I'm sure the strange dreams will stop once you've settled in someplace." Deaton put his hand on my shoulder before he pulled out a folder and placed it on the operating table.

"Now, we need to get you studied up on what this creature might be so you can check your books. Whatever it is, it's main function is to kill." Deaton pulled out the pictures of the man that was on the table last night and started running down what we were dealing with. Scott also explained what happened the night of the full moon with Allison in Isaac's house. Deaton also wanted to talk about how I needed to stay clear of the Argent's now that Gerard was in town. All I could think of was my mom. I knew that we were going to be spending a lot of time working on this and I couldn't help but think of how much easier it would be if I still had Caroline, Evie and Karen helping me and my mom reminding me that it would be okay. I didn't know why I was suddenly feeling like I was worthless without them but I knew I had to overcome it to protect everyone.

**[Stiles POV]**

_I had rolled over while sleeping and draped my arm over Maggie's hips. I opened my eyes to check on her and was met with the pale skin of her neck and shoulder just inches from my face. I let my chin rest on her shoulder for a moment to test how asleep she was. She didn't seem to budge so I took a deep breath in taking in her soft smell. I let my bottom lip graze her skin and became insanely curious as to how her skin tasted. I pulled back knowing that was the creepiest thing ever but I couldn't help it. You know that smell when you've taken a good shower and your skin is soft to the touch and the scent of the soap is still very present on the surface? That's what she smelled like. That and some sort of vanilla body spray she only used before she went to bed every night. I continued to stare at her exposed skin and she shifted sideways a bit, giving me a perfect view of her cleavage. I felt like such a creep but the urge to touch her skin was becoming pretty overwhelming. I leaned into Maggie again and let my lips touch her shoulder with a gentle kiss. I started to trail more kisses up her shoulder towards her neck and wrapped my arm around her to bring her closer to me._

_"Mmm." She made a simple noise and it sparked me to turn my kisses into something a bit more intense. I started to suck on the skin of her neck and she reached back to palm my head._

_"Stiles...don't stop." She moaned so desperately that I felt myself go hard against her back. She used her free hand to reach for the one I had around her waist and moved it to her breast. This time I was the one who let out a noise of desperation._

_"Is this really happening?" I whispered in disbelief. Maggie reached back to grab a hold of my hip and started to grind herself into me. I don't think I've ever been so aroused in my entire life. Without warning, Maggie turned over to face me and grabbed my face. Her lips tasted fresh and minty and I could only assume it was lingering from when she brushed her teeth after her shower but it made my lips tingle. I wrapped my arms around her tightly and pulled her onto my chest. She ran her hands down my shirt and quickly shoved them underneath to touch my skin. It gave me sudden chills and I jumped. She pulled away and looked at me with dazed eyes._

_"S-should we stop?" I asked curious as to why she suddenly stopped but she sat up and swung her leg over my hip straddling me. She ran her fingernails up my stomach, pulling my shirt up with it and peeling it off my body._

_"Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do this with you?" She said swiveling her hips into my hard on, rubbing and squeezing my thighs and making me jump. She leaned down and started sucking sloppy hickies into my neck that led down my chest but she looked up at me as she moved lower. She met my eyes and she must have heard the voice screaming YES in my head as she liked down my stomach to the small trail of hair I had that led down into my pajama pants. I gripped the sheets when she started to push her tongue lower._

_"H-holy sh-" I suddenly got the feeling like I was falling._

I hit the floor and jumped to my feet quickly, throwing my arms around to try and recover from a really embarrassing fall but I realized there was no one else in my room. The sheets on the bed were rumpled and the front of my pajamas were wet but luckily I hadn't been lying face down. I started to panic thinking maybe my dream had taken on a life of it's own and scared Maggie out of the bed. My stomach actually ached and I knew I would need to shower as soon as possible. I crept out in the hallway to see Maggie's door was shut. I opened it slightly and saw that she was sleeping clutching her phone. I pulled the door shut and jumped when I saw my dad coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey- hey I was just checking-" He put his hand up.

"I honestly don't want another one of these awkward hallway moments with either of you. Whatever it is, I don't want to know." He was already in his uniform and I shook my head moving back to my room.

"Stiles."

"Yeah?" I turned back to him and he eyed me.

"Go take a shower, preferably a cold one and quit creeping around outside her door." He said and I felt my neck flush before saluting him awkwardly and ducking into my room. I grabbed a change of clothes and headed into the shower. What the hell did dad mean by he didn't want another awkward moment with either of us? Had Maggie really bailed because I was caught in a wet dream? Oh my God, what if I like messed with her in her sleep? Great, now she's going to think I'm a pervert or something. I had never had a dream like that about Maggie before. Lydia was usually the star of those dreams and on occasion the super hot lady that used to work at the library near the station but this was the first time I'd ever had a dream that graphic about her. It seemed a bit off that I would have those kinds of dreams about her when all we'd done is kiss a few times, most occurring under stress induced situations. I knew my feelings for Lydia would just disappear overnight but I also never picture my feelings for Maggie to be intensified overnight either.

I don't know how long I spent in the shower but by the time I got out, I had fully intended on apologizing to Maggie. However I quickly discovered the note that she left on my door saying she would be at the animal hospital for most of the day with Scott and Deaton. If that wasn't a blatant sign that she was avoiding me, her forwarding my calls definitely did the trick. I moped around the house most of the day before I headed over to the shop to check on the status of my jeep. When I got there though the guy had it hoisted in the air.

"HEY! What are you doing? All I needed was a starter!" I said throwing my arms out.

"Yeah but it looks like your whole exhaust system needs to be replaced." He didn't even look at me as he continued tearing into it.

"Why do I get the feeling you're slightly overestimating the damage? I questioned.

"It'll probably run you like...1200 parts and labor." He jacked the price up and I felt like I wanted to puke.

"This thing doesn't even have a catalytic converter in it and yes I know what a catalytic converter is." I threw my hands up mocking him.

"Do you know what a limited subdifferential is?" He finally looked over at me as my phone started to ring. I saw it was Maggie and decided to let the mechanic win this round.

"Just...finish." I walked away from him and answer my phone.

"Hey, I was starting to think you were avoiding me." I said trying not to sound annoyed.

"Avoiding you? Why would I be avoiding you?" Maggie chuckled.

"I don't know, I woke up this morning and you were back in your room so I figured maybe-" She cut me off.

"I just figured it would be best if I got back in my room before your dad woke up." She explained and I felt a bit relieved.

"I guess you have a good point. How's the research going?" I asked walking away from the noise.

"So far we have no idea what the thing is but I'll probably go through some of my books tonight. How are things going with the jeep?" She asked curiously.

"This guy is pretty much cutting into her like a turkey and overpricing things but what can I do other than sit here and stew with impotent rage?" I walked back towards the waiting area and opened the door.

"Oh...nice. That's real sanitary, quality establishment you're running here." I yelled over my shoulder as I walked into the room.

"What's wrong?" Maggie ask as I wiped my hand off.

"I just put my hand in something that resembles something no guy should ever put his hand in without warning." I cringed.

"I probably don't want you to elaborate on that." I could hear the smile on Maggie's face and I tried to push the negative thoughts out of my head about last night. I suddenly felt my hands start to tingle.

"You aren't dry heaving are you?" I took the phone away from my ear and put it on speakerphone.

"I...I can't..." I started losing feeling in my hands and dropped my phone.

"Stiles? Is everything okay?" Maggie was confused and I could hear Scott speak up in the background. I looked out at the shop and saw a reptile like hand with sharp claws swing down from the jeep.

"Ey...H-hey! HEY!" I kept trying to force words of warning out but the thing had already cut him on the back of his neck sending him to the ground quickly.

"Stiles, what's going on? Are you okay?" Maggie's voice was now concerned and my legs gave out.

"I-t's..it's here. I...can't." I started to crawl closer to my phone and I saw the lizard cut the line on the brake fluid of the lift the jeep was sitting on.

"I c-can't move." I watched the lift lowering quickly and the guy was pleading for help.

"Stiles we're on the way! Just keep talking to me." Maggie was frantic.

"It's g-gonna crush him." I started to hyperventilate and I could hear Maggie and Scott talking.

"Hang on Stiles." Maggie kept trying to reassure me but I closed my eyes tightly so I didn't have to see the guy getting crushed. I tried to breathe through the panic I was feeling not being able to move my body but the lizard thing popped up around the corner and startled me with it's screech of a scream.

"STILES!" My finger hit the end call button on accident. I looked into the yellow eyes of the unknown monster and felt like I knew who it was, like a friend in a mask. The thing disappeared and a few moments later the door to the shop opened.

"STILES!? Oh god-" It was Maggie. She looked over at the mechanic before seeing me and ran towards me.

"Are you okay? What's going on?" She asked putting her hand on my neck.

"I'm paralyzed. That freaking thing...it's not safe. Where's Scott?" I asked as she flipped me onto my back.

"He saw the thing run off as we pulled up. He's trying to track it." Maggie was looking me over and I closed my eyes tightly.

"Are you in pain?" She asked leaning over me. I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"I couldn't save him. I had to...I had to watch." Maggie put her hand on my face but I couldn't feel it.

"It's not your fault." I looked up at her and Scott ran in.

"I lost it. Is he okay?" Scott was winded.

"He can't move. Deaton was right, whatever is in it's claws is some sort of paralytic." Maggie said still looking me over.

"Can you heal him? Maybe he'll be able to move if you heal him?" Scott suggested and Maggie bit her lip and took my hand into hers. She closed her eyes and started mumbling something I couldn't quite make out. I started to gain feeling back in my hand and it ran up my arm traveling over my body.

"I can feel you. It's working." I said moving my arms around. Scott helped me sit up and before long he was hoisting me to my feet.

"We've got to call 911. There's no saving that guy." Scott looked over his shoulder and Maggie put her hand on my arm.

"I'll call but you should probably get out of here." I said picking up my phone.

"I'm not leaving you, Stiles." I looked over at Maggie who squeezed my arm and I nodded at her.

"I told Allison I would meet up with her. Let me run there and update her and I'll be back." Scott gave me a look before he took off. I called my dad and let him know what happened and he sent the entire station practically to the garage. Maggie hadn't left my side the entire time my dad questioned me and it felt nice to have her there holding onto my hand.

"I told you, I walked in and saw the jeep on top of the guy, that's all." I explained for what seemed like the millionth time.

"What's wrong with your hand?" He asked curious as to why Maggie kept rubbing it.

"Nothing, can I just get out of here now?" Maggie didn't let go of my hand even when I tried to pull away. She just kept rubbing the palm of it with her fingertips and used her other hand to squeeze the top. It was just weird to have feeling back in it so I'd fidget or cringe when it started to feel the least bit off.

"What about you? What did you see?" He looked over at Maggie.

"Stiles walked in ahead of me and once he saw he came running out to stop me from going in. I honestly didn't see anything." She said giving my hand a squeeze.

"Look if there's something you feel like you can't tell me-" I cut my dad off.

"You think I'm lying?" I questioned feeling Maggie tense.

"No of course not. I'm just worried about you. If you saw someone do this and you're afraid that they're going to come back and make sure you guys don't say anything about it, you can tell me. You know I wouldn't let anything happen to either of you." I felt bad that I couldn't talk to my dad about things. I felt like I was pulling away from him more and more since Maggie's release.

"I didn't see anything, at all. Can I go now please?" I asked again seeing his defeated face.

"Yeah but not your jeep. We've got to impound it. Sorry kid, evidence. I'll see you two at home." Dad patted me on the back and I shook my head.

"That's great. Just great, can you at least make sure they wash it?" I called out but Dad was already back over talking to the others. Maggie stood up in front of me and I could feel her trying to figure out what was going on in my head.

"Scott just texted. He'll be here in a few minutes to pick us up. He said he would hang out for a bit while I run out." She said making me look up.

"Where are you going?" She bit her lip and I didn't need her to tell me.

"I need to warn Derek. I haven't heard from him in a few and I just want to give him a heads up on what's lurking around." She explained but I shook my head.

"He's a dick but he's still your family, you don't have to explain anything." I said rubbing my hand now that it was free of hers. Scott pulled up and Maggie jumped in the back as I slid into the passenger seat. The drive was pretty quiet and once we got to the house, Maggie looked back at me touching my face and I instantly remembered the dream I had making me pull away. She took a step back and frowned.

"I'm sorry, I'm just...everything just feels weird right now." She didn't have a clue that I meant everything including this morning but she nodded.

"I understand. We can talk about it tonight whenever you're ready." My eyes went wide and I looked at her.

"Actually I think I'm gonna go to bed early tonight. We can talk tomorrow or something." I brushed it off and she looked almost disappointed. She got in her car and took off towards Derek's leaving me and Scott at the house. I walked in and groaned before sitting down on the couch.

"You alright?" Scott asked me.

"You were right, it's not like you. It's eyes were almost like reptilian. I don't know, there was just something about him." I ran my hand down my face as Scott stared at me unsure of what to say.

"What do you mean?" He needed clarity.

"You know how when you see a friend in a Halloween mask but all you can actually see is there eyes so you feel like you know them but you just can't figure out who it is?" I questioned

"Are you saying you know who it is?" Scott seemed surprised.

"No but I think it knew me." I met Scott's gaze. We both knew this lizard thing was going to be the next giant wave of bullshit to crash all over our lives and we barely had time to surface after the Peter thing and Maggie dying.

"Thing's are going to get bad again, aren't they?" I looked over at Scott knowing he was just as worried as I was.

"We'll figure it out like we always do." Scott clapped me on the back but I wasn't very reassured. Something about that thing gave me the vibes that this was only the beginning.

**[Derek's POV]**

We had been training all day. Boyd was sitting out as he adjusted to his changes but it seemed Isaac and Erica hadn't expanded from the same few moves to try and overpower me and nothing was working. I felt like they weren't learning anything at all. They'd run at me and the moment they pounced, I'd put them down. Same damn thing every damn time. I had to have put them down over 100 times before I got fed up.

"Does anyone want to try not being completely predictable?" I started to walk away but I heard feet shuffling behind me. Once I turned around, Erica was on me trying to pull my lips off with her teeth practically. I actually gave in for a moment, surprised at her advance but I caught a scent almost immediately.

"Wow I hope you guys skipped out on this part of your training." Maggie was descended the steps where Boyd sat.

"What are you doing here?" I asked breathless.

"I figured I would check up on you but I can see now that you're doing just fine." Maggie gestured with her eyes and I tossed Erica to the ground roughly.

"Don't ever do that again." I warned wiping her spit from my lip. Maggie rolled her eyes so hard I could practically hear them move around in her skull.

"Why because I'm a beta?" Erica was bitter.

"Probably because your underage and it's extremely unprofessional." Maggie chimed in once more earning a glare from Erica.

"I don't need you here giving me advice on how to train my pack, especially since you've been so absent." I pointed out knowing she had been avoiding most of my calls.

"You know why I've been absent. Don't act like I abandon you." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Unless you have something useful about the creature, you should probably just go." She seemed stunned but she quickly flew down the steps at me wiping the frown from her face.

"I was coming to warn you about the thing that's currently terrorizing Beacon Hills, now that you've finished biting kids." She yelled.

"Oh so now you want to help?" I probed.

"Help to keep my friends from getting killed? Yeah you can say I'm here to help." Maggie reminded me so much of Laura when she argued with me.

"Stop babying them! You act like this is some burden I've placed on them at gunpoint! They had a choice, they knew the risks and now they're pack. I'm going to protect them." I yelled as she cocked her hip out.

"From what? Huh? Do you know what this random lizard creature is that can apparently paralyze you." She questioned. Something about her seemed off. She seemed unaware of all the things around her, less tense.

"It went after Stiles tonight." She added.

"Is he alright?" Boyd asked getting up.

"He's shaken up but he's alright. The thing killed the mechanic that was working on his jeep." She explained.

"Why would it kill the mechanic and not Stiles?" Isaac spoke up from the floor.

"I have no idea but it's already taken out one of Argent's men, your father and now a mechanic." Maggie shook her head as I sized her up.

"It doesn't seem like it has a pattern at all. I mean clearly we hate anything Argent and Isaac's father was an asshole but why the mechanic?" Erica pushed her hair out of her face.

"Enough!" The four of them looked at me puzzled.

"This creature is important and we will figure out what and who it is but right now we need to focus on the Argent's." I said firmly.

"Derek, they're not the priority." Maggie said infuriating me.

"THEY KILLED OUR ENTIRE FAMILY, HOW ARE THEY NOT THE PRIORITY?!" I yelled making the others coward slightly but Maggie stayed strong.

"No one understands that pain like I do but this thing is killing for the simple need to kill. We can handle the Argent's when it's time but this is the thing that's currently trying to make Beacon Hills a blood bath." Maggie tried to get her point across.

"Um if you guys are going to argue, can we at least be done for the night? I've got about 100 bones that need healing." Isaac spoke from the floor and I leaned down taking his wrist into my hands and snapping it.

"DEREK!" Maggie yelled as I held Isaac by his wrist.

"Do you think I'm teaching you how to fight? HUH?!" I raised my voice.

"Derek! Let him go!" Maggie's voice shook.

"LOOK AT ME! I'M TEACHING YOU HOW TO SURVIVE." Maggie put her hand on my shoulder and I let Isaac go turning on her.

"AND YOU! YOU'RE MUZZLING YOUR WOLF WHEN IT'LL PROBABLY BE THE ONLY THING THAT SAVES YOUR LIFE THIS TIME!" I screamed in her face making her eyes blink rapidly.

"How did you-" She looked surprised that I figured it out.

"You're hiding your scent which means you're pushing your wolf into a cage. That'll get you killed Maggie." I pointed at her and she slapped my finger away.

"You're down here making out and snapping wrists and chalk it up to teaching survival?! They could have done all those things as humans so don't get in my face about protecting myself when you're hiding behind a vendetta." She shoved me but I grabbed her wrists. Boyd jumped forward and I cut my eyes at him reminding him who his alpha was.

"You want to pretend like we aren't at war right now that's fine but don't come in here and try to contradict what I'm doing with my betas. The Argent's will come for us and sooner or later you'll realize that your little Scooby Doo troop is not only just clueless but defenseless. I'm protecting my pack, it's time you wrapped your head around the concept." I seethed in her face before letting her wrists go. She backed away from me holding a distant look in her eyes like she didn't recognize me. She turned and looked at Boyd who had stood back away from us after my glare.

"I'm so sorry, please be careful." She said exchanging looks with the three of them before looking back at me. She didn't say anything else as she walked back up the stairs. I listened to her start the car and pull away from the station without a single skip in her heartbeat or sound of fear.

"If they wanted us dead then why haven't they come for us yet? What are they waiting for?" Isaac's wrist snapped back into place and he looked up at me pissed.

"I don't know but they're planning something." I said turning around.

"Derek, maybe she's right. Maybe we should go after this thing before more people start getting killed. What if they think it's us tearing people apart?" Boyd challenged making me turn around.

"We're going to go after it but until we can figure out what exactly it is, you three have to learn everything you can as fast as I can teach you." I walked into the rail car to try and escape the headache they were currently giving me with their questions. I laid down on the rickety cot that was set up away from the rest of the train and shook my head trying to get rid of the image of Maggie's eyes staring at me. It wasn't a look of shock or anger that was on her face. It was disappointment.

**[Maggie's POV]**

I could barely sleep last night after what happened with Derek. Stiles had pretty much avoided me the moment I walked into the house and I had to take off early for some stupid guidance meeting that the Sheriff insisted I go to. I had avoided the first few but it would appear that Ms. Morrell was itching at the bit to shrink my head. I sat in a chair waiting for her to open the door and another kid was sitting next to me.

"Aren't you that girl who like died over break?" He finally spoke.

"Do I look dead to you?" I didn't even look up at him when I responded but he pushed some of my hair out of my face.

"Yeah a little." I swatted his hand away and turned my body away from his.

"Insomnia is a real bitch. It helps to just clear your mind before you go to bed. Unless it's not your mind that needs to be cleared. Sometimes your conscience can keep you awake too. Done anything you feel guilty about lately?" The boy probed making me look at him. His eyes looked familiar but I knew I'd never seen him before.

"Look creeper, I'm really not in the mood for this today so if you could talk to the voices in your head for a few minutes, I would greatly appreciate it." I snapped making the kid smirk. As if this week wasn't going swell already, Lydia walked in and froze when she saw me.

"Oh fantastic." Lydia plopped down in the seat next to me and groaned.

"Nice gloves." The kid next to me spoke again.

"Thank you." Lydia smiled falsely at the kid and I laughed.

"I suppose you think it's funny I'm wearing gloves?" She cut her eyes at me.

"No I'm just glad that he's bothering you now and not me." I admitted.

"Because I'm sure you're a ray of sunshine." Lydia replied.

"It sure is nice to see you two getting along so famously." This time we both looked over at the kid like he was out of his mind. Ms. Morrell finally opened the door and called me in. I got up quickly and walked into her office, shutting the door behind me.

"Have a seat." She gestured to the chair and I shook my head.

"I actually don't want to be late for my next class. I only came by to see what it is you felt the need to go to the Sheriff about. I'm pretty sure I can make my own decisions regarding my mental health." I stood in front of her desk.

"It's been over a week Maggie, why haven't you come to see me for our session?" She asked folding her hands on her desk.

"Would you believe I'm incredibly well adjusted?" She smirked but was clearly not buying it.

"Your uncle was was killed, along with your aunt and unborn child. You, yourself had a brush with death. Those aren't things a 16 year old girl would adjust to in a weeks time." She was trying to dissect me but I didn't have time to scratch at wounds right now.

"I'm just keeping busy. I don't like to dwell on things I can't change. I'm here and I'm just trying to make the best of life. That's what Karen would want." I tried not to let my mind go there because I knew I would get upset and Ms. Morrell would smell blood in the water however when I looked at her face she seemed annoyed.

"You know Maggie, sometimes suffering is just suffering. It doesn't make your stronger or build character. It just hurts." She tilted her head to the side and I was a bit taken back by her dismal outlook.

"Wow…that's awkwardly pessimistic. Do you talk everyone off the ledge like this?" I joked but she remained serious.

"You can either hide from the suffering and hurt in silence or you can face it, learn from it and use it." She looked me in the eyes as if she was searching for something.

"Use it how?"

"I'm sure you'll figure that out eventually." She went back to her paperwork and I backed away towards the door.

"I'll expect you back in here next week for a real session, Ms. Stevens. Please send Lydia in." She said before I walked out. I looked at Lydia slightly confused and she returned the look as I pointed to the door. She got up quickly and walked in as I headed out of the office. I wasn't sure if this week was throwing me a bunch of curve balls for a reason or if my not sleeping was starting to make me crazy. The way she kept looking and poking at me, it seemed as though she was trying to figure me out in not a guidance administrative way. I started down the hallway when I overheard Stiles voice.

"I'm sorry about the other night, I'm trying. We'll get through this, I know because I love you." My eyebrows went up hearing Stiles confess his love for someone. I came around the corner and saw it was him and Scott sitting on the steps.

"I love you more than-" I cleared my throat and they both looked at me.

"I feel as though I missed something...pretty big." I tucked my hands in my pockets and Stiles threw his hands up.

"I'm sorry but I can't do this. You and Allison have to find a better way to communicate." Now it made sense.

"Come on! You're the only one we can trust since Maggie..." Scott looked over at me.

"How oddly comfortable I currently am with being at odds with people." I smiled making Scott roll his eyes.

"Is she at least coming to the game?" Scott asked.

"Yes! Message complete. Now please tell me about your boss, did he figure out what that thing is?" Stiles asked and I leaned against the wall behind him.

"He thinks Allison's family keeps some sort of records of all the things they've hunted, like a book." He explained.

"He probably means a bestiary." Stiles clapped his hands together but Scott's face lit up with a smile. Stiles looked confused as to why he was laughing but I knew where Scott's mind was.

"I think you mean bestiality." Scott chuckled.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure I don't. It's like an encyclopedia of mythical creatures. Maggie's got one but it's too painful to read." I leaned on Stiles back and narrowed my eyes at Scott.

"What exactly were you and Allison up to while I was in a coma?" I questioned resting my chin on Stiles shoulder.

"How am I the only one who doesn't seem to know anything about this stuff?" Scott was upset now.

"It's okay, you're my best friend and you're a creature of the night so it's kind of my job to know these things and where I fall short, we've got our very own werewitch." Stiles patted the side of my head and I pinched his neck.

"I told you to stop calling me that." He swatted my hand and I pointed my finger at him again.

"I'm going to report back to Allison but we should really think about figuring out a way for you two to communicate." Stiles started to jog towards the doors. Scott and I walked down the hallway.

"You've been kind of quiet about how things went with Derek. Did he say he had any idea what it was?" I knew Scott just wanted to talk about Derek but I just shook my head.

"You know you can talk to me Mags." Scott bumped my arm as we walked to my locker.

"He's trying to train them but he's more worried about protecting me from the Argent's. He...grabbed me." Scott tensed.

"What?! He got aggressive with you? I'm going to kill him." Scott smacked the locker next to mine but I put my hand on his chest to calm him down.

"That's the last thing I need right now okay? I know it's going to come down to me choosing between him and you guys and I'm just not ready for that battle to begin." I explained seeing sympathy in Scott's eyes.

"Look, you know I don't like the idea of anyone getting rough with you but I'd never make you choose between us. I know how important having Derek in your life is. He's your blood. Stiles and I are just the family you know but we'd never ask that from you." Scott put his hand on my shoulder.

"Honestly, I don't think he'd feel the same way." I admitted just before Stiles ran up to us out of breath.

"She's seen her grandfather...with a book like that." He took a deep breath.

"That's good. Where does he keep it?" Scott asked and Stiles glared before taking off towards the doors again. I pulled out my bag and threw it over my shoulder. The book was in it and I wanted to try and do some reading before the game.

"All you could do was warn him. Is that why you look like you haven't slept?" He touched my face. I shrugged.

"That and the whole Stiles thing. By the way, did you say something to him? He's been kind of weird today." I said looking over at him.

"As opposed to every other day where he's completely-" Before Scott could even finish his sentence, Stiles threw himself against someone's locker, sweaty and sounding like he might die.

"She said...in...his...office." Stiles started to choke and I shook my head. I tossed Stiles an inhaler and walked outside to look for Alison. I saw her sitting at some tables and walked over pulling a piece of paper out of my bag. I put it on her notebook and she looked surprised to see me.

"Um...what is-"

"Stiles is going to have a stroke at this rate and I know your parents are extremely...aware of most things so there is a number you can add to your phone." Allison looked at the number.

"I can't-"

"It's Brittney Hunter's cell. She's in our French class. I explained to her that you were a lesbian and that your parent's weren't really accepting of that lifestyle. She let me clone the number so now the texts will go to Scott. She said she would totally back the story if questioned about it so I suggest you develop a code of communication." I turned around to walk away.

"Why would you do this for me? I mean, I thought you would enjoy the fact that Scott and I couldn't be close anymore." Allison shook her head confused and I turned back towards her.

"I didn't do it for you, I did it for Scott. You're the girl he loves and your parents would kill him if they found out you two were still together. I don't like the idea of him being that close to anything that could hurt him but I also know how hard it was for him to lose you the first time." I explained seeing her face fall slightly.

"I love him too you know." She looked me in the face and I nodded.

"Good because I'd hate for you to be risking his life for anything less." I started to walk away this time.

"Thank you!" She called out.

"Thank me by getting those keys." I didn't bother turning around as I walked inside and met with Scott and Stiles in the library.

"Here, take this phone. Don't send any lovey dovey texts. You can communicate with Allison with it." Scott's face lit up and he looked at the phone.

"How did you pull that off?" Stiles looked at the phone.

"I figured in that rare event that you make first line, it'd be nice for you not to be dead. It just so happens Brittney Hunter doesn't let my reputation scare her away. Phone is a clone of hers. I gave her a story and she said she'd back it." I explained.

"I've always liked Brittney Hunter. I'd run up and hug the life out of her but I'd probably vomit. I don't think I've run that hard in practice." Stiles rubbed his chest feeling the aftermath of pushing it .

"Don't puke on Brittney Hunter, she's clearly the best. Thank you Mags." Scott hugged me and started texting.

"I'm pretty sure we've just Beetlejuiced Brittney Hunter so maybe we should just silently praise her and move on now. I've got to meet with Coach about this whole assistant thing." Stiles looked disappointed.

"Why? I thought you liked going to the games." Stiles followed me to the Coach's office as Scott went into the locker room.

"I don't think I'll be able to concentrate on things. I mean-" I stopped talking when I saw Boyd and Erica arm in arm walking out to the field. She smirked at me and Stiles turned around.

"What are they doing here?" Stiles asked confused.

"I don't know but you should get changed. I'm going to find out what the deal is. If they're here, Derek will probably be lurking." I said and Stiles stopped me.

"Be careful." He said firmly unsure about letting me wander alone. I smiled at him and patted his chest.

"I'll see you out there." I reassured him before walking outside to catch up with Boyd and Erica but my phone started to ring. It was Derek's number. I hesitated before picking it up.

"If you're calling to yell at me again then you can save it. I got the point yesterday." I said ready to hear Derek bitch me out.

"I was actually calling to see if you were alright. Derek has been on edge lately and I just didn't want you to be upset." To my surprise, it was Isaac. I double checked the caller ID and made sure it was still Derek's number.

"Are you sure you should be talking to me, I mean Derek wouldn't approve I'm sure." I looked out the doors and saw the players gathering on the field.

"Yeah well I care about you so he'll have to understand that." I missed being able to talk to Isaac. I felt like I had to keep my distance if I wanted things to go smoothly for him and the others.

"I just want you to know that I'd never hurt you on purpose. I'm not lying when I say I care about you. Whatever happens, just know that." I heard the whistle of the game starting but I was focused on what Isaac was saying.

"What are you talking about? What's going to happen?" I questioned him raising my voice over the cheers from outside.

"I'm sorry Maggie." Isaac sighed before I heard the click.

"Isaac! Dammit." I slapped my hand on the wall and started to panic. I looked out the door and saw Stiles on the bench talking to the coach, Scott was on the field and Erica and Boyd were sitting in the bleachers. If Isaac was throwing around pre-mature apologies then Derek was going to do something. I sat down on the steps and pulled out the book. I let the pages cut my hand as I placed my hand over it.

"Scales like a snake, eyes as yellow as fiery embers, razors that make movement hard to remember, guide me to the creature that dismembers." I tried to remember all that Deaton and I talked about with Scott. He told me that all I had to do was focus and the book would guide me. Pages started to flip rapidly before it suddenly stopped. I read over the page with the word Kanima written on the top. The more I read the more concerned I got. I shut the book quickly and threw it in my bag taking off towards the field. I looked around just as Coach was sending Danny in. Erica and Boyd were gone and I caught Allison's gaze. She gestured her eyes to the field and I looked out to see Scott talking to Boyd who was now in uniform.

"Stevens, where the hell have you been? Boyd is kicking some serious abomination ass!" Coach clapped and screamed.

"He's not even on the team, what's he doing in?" I asked confused.

"Stilinski went missing so I had to put someone in. We were getting crushed, literally. Someone should check that kid for steroids...or dinosaur blood." Coach said. The only part I actually heard was that Stiles went missing. I ran back to the school and tried to listen for Stiles but instead I heard crying. Lydia screamed when she saw me and I ran over to her.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I asked frantically.

"YES and it's all your fault." She said wiping her face with her gloves.

"What happened to your hands?" I asked kneeling down. She bit her lip and sniffled.

"Why do you even care? I thought you hated me." She didn't look at me.

"Someone I care about, cares about you and whether you believe it or not, I am truly sorry about what happened to you." Lydia looked over at me sizing me up.

"Stiles was here a few minutes ago and said he'd listen to me but I feel like everything in my life has gone off the deep end. You're the witch so you might understand." She said cleaning her face up but when I bit my lip she threw her hands up.

"But you don't care, you're looking for Stiles. Of course! Just go! He ran into the school, I'm going home." She reached for her belt and I grabbed her hand. She pulled away quickly.

"Lydia, you are important. People care about you." She let me touch her hands and I could feel the pain in one of them.

"Yeah just not enough to stick around or believe me." She rolled her eyes and I said the healing spell in my head.

"I'm sorry, I really have to go but you shouldn't hide your hands. Those gloves are a bit last season." I teased standing up. Her jaw dropped and she pulled the gloves off.

"These gloves are Pra-" She saw that her hands were fine and looked at me. I gave her a nod before running into the school.

"Stiles!" I called running through the halls. I heard a loud splash and ran for the pool. I pushed the door opened and saw Erica knocked out.

"Oh God." I ran over and put my hand on her face. The sound of someone surfaces and taking in air made me turn around.

"Derek? Stiles? What are you-"

"MAGGIE RUN!" I turned around to see the large creature I had read about earlier. I started to run for the door but my feet were swept out from under me. I heard the brutal sound of my head hitting the tiles and I suddenly became dazed.

**[Stiles POV]**

I tried to work quickly the moment Allison slipped me the keys but my head wasn't in it. First I don't see Maggie on the field and then I run into Lydia having a breakdown. What was wrong with her? Where was Maggie? I didn't even hear Erica creep up on me but I should have assumed she was doing Derek's bidding. The last place I thought I'd end up after being interrogated was saving Derek's heavy ass in the school pool. When we emerged, Maggie was kneeling by Erica. She turned around and looked at us.

"Derek? Stiles? What are you-" The lizard jumped off the wall and down behind Maggie.

"MAGGIE RUN!" I yelled trying to tread water. She looked at it and tried to take off but it used it's tail to sweep her legs out from under her. The sound of her head hitting the tiles made me cringe.

"Maggie! Maggie get up!" Derek yelled as the lizard moved towards the edge of the pool and reared back. Maggie rolled over and blinked slowly.

"Maggie! Come on, you've got to get up." I said kicking my legs hard to bob in the water high enough to see her crawling.

"Why isn't she healing?" I asked out loud and Derek huffed.

"She's been controlling her wolf. It's not healing because she's not acknowledging it." Derek spit out water as Maggie started to get up. She stumbled into the wall and pulled the life preserver off the wall and tossing it towards us.

"Get out of here!" Derek yelled but before Maggie could even move her feet the lizard knocked her with his tail again sending her into the pool.

"MAGGIE!" I yelled and Derek started to resist.

"Let me go and save her." Derek met my eyes and I nodded without questioning. He took a deep breath and I let him go. I dove down and saw blood in the water near Maggie's head. I pulled her from the bottom and kicked hard pulling her to the surface. She started coughing and reached for her head.

"What's going on?" She asked as I swam towards the preserver and looped her in it.

"I need you to hold yourself up for a second, okay? Okay?" I gripped her chin and she nodded. I took another deep breath before diving down and retrieving Derek. I seemed almost angry when I pulled him to the surface.

"What the hell-"

"Relax I got her but she's got a nasty bump on the back of her head." I said as she cringed.

"What the hell were you thinking? You should have run." Derek scolded.

"Forgive me for trying to save your ass." Maggie looked over at us.

"Like you could save anyone right now. You can't even heal yourself." Derek and Maggie kept bickering.

"What's the spell you use? The healing one?" I interrupted them and Maggie shook her head.

"I can't concentrate. Karen says if you can't focus it's too dangerous. I can't...I can't do it." She bit her lip.

"Great, do you see it anywhere?" Derek asked looking around.

"No, maybe it took off." I said a bit too soon because it screeched letting us know that it wasn't gone. The lizard circled the pool and Maggie kept groaning and drifting away from us.

"Come on Mags, I can't hold him up and keep you from floating over to Jake the snake over there. You've gotta work with me." I said trying to pull the preserver closer.

"Will you get me out of here before I drown." Derek complained.

"You're worried about drowning? Did you notice the thing out there with razor sharp teeth?" I was shocked. The big bad alpha was scared of drowning when there was a blood thirsty lizard snake stalking us.

"Did you notice that I'm paralyzed from the neck down in 8 feet of water?!" Derek raised his voice and Maggie spoke up.

"Don't yell at him! He's saving your life right now, try being a bit grateful." She kept her hand to her head.

"Grateful? You want to talk about being grateful?! I formed a pack for you, for us. So we could have a family that you could grow up with that wouldn't die so easily and what did you do? You threw it in my face like a child. The only thing that's going to get people killed is your irresponsibility." Derek yelled.

"She's just a kid! Alright! God she...she's been through hell and now she's got the weight of the world on her shoulders but you feel like she's not adapting quick enough?" I defended but Maggie shook her head.

"I don't need you to defend me Stiles." I looked at her confused. Why was I suddenly the bad guy.

"Derek's right, I need to learn to stand on my own and I can't do that if you're always protecting me. You've got to learn to let go." She said floating away from us. I reached for her and she put her bloody hand in the water making sure to paddle back towards us. I looked over at the thing and it eyed me.

"What is it waiting for?" I asked aloud.

"Why don't you go over there and ask it?" Derek gritted as the thing walked towards the water. It touched the surface of the water and jumped back as if it had been burned.

"Did you see that? I don't think it can swim." I said watching it back away and stick towards the wall.

"Maggie...MAGGIE! Keep your head up." Derek yelled making her head shoot up.

"It's too hard. I just want to lie down for a bit." She said trying to rest her head on the side of the preserver.

"She's definitely concussed. We need to get her out of here." I looked towards the side of the pool where my phone was. My whole body ached from trying to keep us both afloat and I knew all I needed was to get the phone and tell Scott what the deal was. I adjusted my arm and Derek started freaking out.

"No, no, no, no, no! Don't even think about it." He raised his voice.

"Can you just trust me this once?" I questioned him.

"NO! Just because Maggie trusts you doesn't mean I'm that stupid." I looked over at Derek offended.

"Have you noticed I'm the one that's keeping you alive?" I yelled back.

"Yeah well when the paralysis wears off, who's going to be able to fight that thing? You or me?" He questioned.

"You think that's why I've been holding you up for the past two hours? You think she's stupid for trusting me but she's the only reason I dove in to save your stubborn ass in the first place." I gritted.

"You don't trust me and I don't trust you but you need me to survive which is why you're not letting me go." Derek glared at me and it wasn't until we heard the whimper that we broke the death gaze.

"Stop it...please just...stop. You don't trust each other but I trust you both with my life. That's what love is, trust. It's what family is. I can't keep doing the tug of war between you guys. I'm already a mess. I need you both or I'm not going to survive this. I need...I need..." Maggie's eyes started to flutter and her head rolled.

"Maggie! Maggie wake up!" She wasn't responded. I looked at Derek once more and he didn't even get my name out of his mouth before I let him go and started to swim hard. The thing hissed at me as I grew closer and I stopped. I glanced back at Maggie who's blood was in the water. I went for the phone almost getting caught by the thing and started dialing Scott. It rang a few times as I swam back to Maggie patting her face.

"Come on Mags, wake up. Come on, stay with me. Open your eyes. MAGGIE!" I yelled just as Scott picked up.

"Scott!" I yelled only to get shut down and dial tone. I was shocked. I couldn't believe that ass hung up on me. I tossed the phone and dove down to retrieve Derek. When I pulled him back to the surface he took a deep breath in.

"Tell me you got him!" Derek groaned but when I didn't say anything he laughed at my defeat. I glanced over at Maggie and she mouthed a thank you.

"Talk to me Maggie, you've got to stay awake." I said as we continued to tread water.

"I don't want to talk. I want to sleep." She argued.

"Well tough. Tell me about what you saw when you were in your coma." I asked trying to think of something.

"Why the hell would you ask her that? That's just going to upset her." Derek hissed.

"I don't see you coming up with any bright ideas." I gritted out but before Derek could fight back Maggie spoke.

"I told them that I was afraid of being alone. Even after they told me how important I would be and how much power I would take on, the only thing that scared the hell out of me was being alone." We both looked at her.

"I told them that Scott would take care of you. I can see now I was mistaken on that." She chuckled and I swallowed hard.

"Right before Deaton did the spell to bring me back they said that I'd never be alone as long as I had you." She was looking at Derek now.

"They said you are my blood, my family and that you need me as much as I need you but last night...the look on your face when you...I'm living between homes right now with two single parents and the one time I was made feel like an unwanted burden, a true abomination, was by my own flesh and blood." Her voice cracked and Derek frowned at her.

Maggie let her head roll back and she started to chant something in a whisper repeatedly. Derek and I exchanged looks as she did this for what seemed like 10 minutes before my legs started to cramp up.

"I don't mean to interrupt your chanting but I can't stay up any longer. I've got to find something to grab onto." I said looking for the ladder. The closest thing I could find was the divers platform. I lifted Derek's arm and put it on the back of the preserver.

"I've got her, just swim." Derek said gripping it. I used all the energy I had left to swim towards it but when I missed it, Derek and I both sunk into the water. I was too exhausted to even panic. I saw Maggie's legs leave the water before two hands were in the water pulling Derek and I back up quickly. I was tossed next to Maggie who sat against the wall blinking slowly to see Scott growling at the lizard. The thing tackled Scott but he was quick to get on his feet. The lizard pulled the same foot move that he had on Maggie and tossed Scott into the mirror making the glass shatter.

"Reflection." Maggie whispered hoarsely.

"What?" I asked looking at her.

"Scott, the mirror, show it the reflection." She yelled and Scott picked up a piece of the mirror showing it to the lizard. The lizard tilted it's head awkwardly before screeching and crawling up the wall, breaking out of the roof window. We all let out a breath of relief and Derek seemed to be getting his body back.

"How did you know?" I asked Scott shaking my head.

"I heard Maggie calling for me." The both of us looked over at Maggie confused is to just how Maggie could communicate with Scott from far away.

**[Scott's POV]**

I showed Stiles the USB drive on his laptop and Maggie sat on the hood of the car with my jacket wrapped around her.

"This whole thing is in a different language, I mean if that's even a language." Stiles said as we scrolled through the pages.

"How are we supposed to find out what it is?" I asked out loud.

"It's called a Kanima and you wold have known sooner if she would snap out of it." Derek and Erica walked up on us and we glanced at Maggie.

"You knew the whole time what it was?" Stiles questioned.

"I didn't really get a chance with the whole concussion and all." Maggie said shrugging.

"When did you know?" I asked Derek.

"I knew once she said it would be confused by it's reflection. It doesn't know who or what it is." Derek explained.

"What else do you know since you've decided to be helpful." Stiles was irritated.

"All I know of it is stories, rumors." Derek dismissed.

"So it's like us?" I was completely lost as to where this thing could have come from.

"A shape-shifter, yes but it's not right. It's like..." Derek bit his bottom lip and Stiles sighed.

"An abomination." Derek and Stiles seemed to know something I didn't. Derek turned to walk away and I could see Maggie frowning so I stopped him.

"Derek, we need to work together on this. Maybe even tell the Argent's." I said seeing Maggie close her eyes tightly.

"You trust them?" Derek asked incredulously.

"No one trusts anyone, that's the problem. While we're here arguing about who's on what side, there is something out there that's bigger, stronger and faster than any of us and it's killing people. We need each other, Ma-Maggie needs you." All of us looked over at Maggie as she slid off the car.

"Erica, are you okay?" Our eyes went to a confused Erica.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." She said shaking it off and Maggie looked at her.

"Good. I'm ready to go." Maggie opened the door of my mom's car and shut it as Derek seethed.

"Come on man. We don't even know anything about it. You know I'm right." I pleaded with Derek but he shook his head.

"The only thing I know is that when I find it, I'm going to kill it." Derek and Erica walked away and Stiles looked at me. I had to pick my mom up from work in a few minutes so Stiles followed us over to go get Maggie checked out. Apparently she had cracked her head open and had been in and out of consciousness. Stiles said he would keep me posted as I walked down to pull the car around but when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around only to be run through with a blade.

"Don't move! Even though I can practically feel the tissue around the blade trying to heal, you never know with a beta." Gerard dug the blade in deeper and I had never felt so much pain.

"Besides, we'd lose this perfect family picture. The kind old grandfather embracing his favorite grandson after hearing good news from the doctor." Gerard leaned in hugging me but it only drove the knife in deeper.

"That's right, I can play the nice grandpa who likes to cook and tell stories. Trust me, I can do it far better than you can pretend to be average brokenhearted teenage boy. You try far too hard while your little friend doesn't even bother hiding what she is as if she's untouchable." He gritted before shaking the blade.

"Are you listening?" He asked making me focus.

"Yes." I managed to get out.

"Good, now you're going to do me a favor one of these days because if you don't then this knife will be in her." He looked over and I could see my mom in talking to someone.

"Scott, I truly believe it's better when bad things don't happen to good people. Don't you agree?" He shook the knife more.

"Yes!" I gritted. He pulled the knife out and walked away like it was no big deal. I held my hand over the wound feeling it heal painfully.

"Hey kiddo, you okay?" Mom asked approaching the car.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." I said trying to figure out what kind of favor Gerard could possibly want from me. He also just proved Derek to be right. I couldn't trust that the Argent's would be of any help to us. He clearly had a grudge against Maggie because of Kate and if he would walk up and stab me in public then he was even more dangerous than I had thought. I took a deep breath and tried to focus on what the hell I was going to do next.

**[Maggie's POV]**

Stiles and I got back to his house to find a note from the Sheriff saying he'd be home late. I got lost in my thoughts sitting on the couch but I could feel how tense Stiles was.

"You should probably take a shower…Hey, Maggie." I looked over at him and he looked me over.

"Sorry I was lost in my thoughts. I'm fine." I said simply not getting to my feet.

"Fine? Really? You got concussed by a giant lizard and spent hours in a pool with me and Derek talking out of your head. You're hardly fine." He chuckled as I stood up holding onto the back of the couch.

"I meant I feel fine. You don't have to worry about me." I brushed it off and he just looked away with frustration on his face. I walked over towards the stairs and stopped knowing I couldn't leave things like this.

"Stiles…what I said in the pool about pulling away so I can stand on my own, I didn't mean it as a way to upset you. You're always saving me and I love that about you but I've got to learn to be strong too." I explained but he looked at his hands.

"You're the strongest person I know, Maggie but I can't just stop trying to protect you. I care about you too much." He shook his head and looked at me sadly. We were both silent as I put my hand on the banister of the steps.

"I know you'll never believe it but you're a hero. At least you are to me. Thank you for saving me tonight." Stiles gave me a smile before I headed up the stairs to take a long, hot shower. It felt good to be warm again. I leaned my head against the wall of the shower thinking about everything I said. Derek probably hated me, Stiles probably thought I was on the ledge again and Scott...he was trying. You know things are shitty when you're thinking getting hunted by your own father is easier than what' going on currently. I spent a while in the shower before getting out in time to answer my phone. Derek's name flashed across the screen as I wrapped the towel around myself.

"Hey? Are you okay?" I asked worried.

"I think I should be asking you that. Erica said you were pretty out of it." It was Isaac. I was actually disappointed it wasn't Derek.

"I'm fine. How is she doing?" I asked sitting on the toilet seat.

"She's fine. Derek's the one pacing around but everything's alright here. Sorry I kind of hung up on you earlier." Isaac apologized.

"That was pretty rude but I'll forgive you...eventually." I teased.

"Let me make it up to you. I'd like to take you out. I mean technically you owe me from that one time and we're working on a plan to get me off the hook so I can go back to school." Isaac explained.

"Oh God, it's not going to involve killing anyone right?" I rubbed my temples.

"No of course not. I'll see you soon though okay? Try to stay out of harms way until then." Isaac said softly.

"Goodnight Isaac." I closed the phone and walked out of the bathroom. Stiles was standing there with his arms folded.

"Did you already shower?" I asked seeing he had changed.

"Yeah I used the downstairs bathroom. I just wanted to make sure you were good." He asked making me grip the towel tighter.

"As good as I'm going to be. You should get some sleep." I suggested standing in the door frame.

"Yeah you're probably right. Just wake me up if you need anything." Stiles moved to his door frame and I shook my head.

"Goodnight Stiles." I shut the door and he shut his. I changed and dried my hair as much as I could before lying down. Honestly, I was exhausted. My body was totally worn out, my head ached and my eye burned from being in a pool that long. Somehow I managed to fall asleep for a while. It was 2:30 AM when the beep of my phone startled me. IT was a simple text message and this time there was no mistaken who it was from.

_**Derek:** You aren't a burden_

I heard something shuffling around in the hallway and I decided to check it out. I opened the door and saw the Sheriff's door was closed which meant he was home. The shuffling was followed by muffled curses coming from behind Stiles door. I figured he woudl be sleeping by now but his light was still on. I tapped lightly before opening the door and keeping hand over my face.

"If you're doing something gross then cough twice." I said but he hissed.

"No no I'm...decent." He said making me move my hand. He was rubbing the tops of his legs.

"Are you okay?" I asked shutting the door behind me.

"Well...I mean..." Stiles started to play it off but he jumped up quickly and started walking around.

"What the hell? Are you in pain?" I asked walking over to him.

"It's my legs. The treading water thing for that long with a heavy werewolf has left me with charlie horses in my legs. The web said bananas and water but we don't have bananas and the last thing I want is more water. I thought the shower would help but it didn't." Stiles winced hitting his desk with his fist before biting it.

"Lay down." I said pushing him towards the bed. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights as he sat down.

"Why what are-oh God." I started to rub the knots out of his thighs and he gripped the sheets. He closed his eyes tightly and whimpered.

"Am I making it worse?" I asked judging by the way he was trying to breath.

"No...no no it's..." I kept rubbing and he licked his lips before gripping my hands.

"Okay you've got to stop." He pushed my hands away.

"Scott told you about my dream didn't he?" I said. His eyes went wide.

"That's why you get freaked out every time I touch you. Look it was just a dream. It's not like I was trying to molest you just now. I was trying to help." I got up and Stiles grabbed my arm stopping me.

"Wait what are you talking about? What dream?" He stood up confused and I felt my cheeks go red.

"I don't suppose I could just start talking in tongues and you could forget everything I just said." I looked up at him and he laughed.

"Did you...did you have a dream about me?" He asked with a smirk.

"It's not a big deal, I did sleep in your bed. Clearly you were in my head already." I tried to explain and Stiles cocked his eyebrow.

"What kind of dream was it?" He pressed and I shoved him.

"Is that why you were avoiding me the other day?" He asked confusing me.

"Avoiding you? You were avoiding me! You told me you were going to be early for crying out loud." I said as Stiles sat down on his bed.

"Either I'm overly exhausted or we're both crazy." Stiles put his head in his hands and rubbed his face. I sat down next to him.

"I think it's both but if you let me fix your legs then we both can get some sleep." He looked over at me and bit his lip. He lifted his elbows off his legs and let me say the healing spell. I could see the instant relief in his face as the pain subsided.

"I'm sorry about Derek. I can tell it's really hurting you and I hate that." He said genuinely. I shook my head and he held his hand out.

"He loves you, I can tell. It's just hard for him to trust anyone else to love you." I chuckled.

"Is that what he told you when I was in and out of consciousness?" I teased but he tightened his grip on my hand.

"No I just know how he feels." I looked over at Stiles and he smiled.

"Whatever you decide to do with your powers, whether it's to hide it or embrace it, we'll be here and we'll love you all the same." Stiles said tucking my hair behind my ear. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me. The release I felt when Stiles and Scott hugged me reminded me why I'd never be able to let them go.

"Do you think you can go to bed now?" I sighed.

"As long as you aren't massaging my thighs I think I can." Stiles laughed as I stood up. I walked over to the door and he cleared his throat.

"Hey Maggie." I turned around as I opened the door.

"Yeah?" Stiles cheeks started to blush slightly making his face blotchy.

"You aren't the only one who had a dream that night and if we're being honest...I definitely enjoyed it." Stiles confessed making my throat go dry. I didn't know what to say to him so I just smiled and shut the door. I leaned against his door hearing him shift in his bed and click the light off. I walked across the hallway and got back into bed feeling the sleep that I had previously felt creep over me once again but this time I was able to smile. I wasn't sure if the dreams meant anything. I knew why I would have a dream like that about Stiles but just knowing that Stiles had one too and didn't mind it somehow made my mind rest easier after the shit day. Tomorrow, the search for the Kanima would truly start and where I ended up in all of it was the last thing I wanted to think about.


	5. You Can't Choose Your Family

**Authors note: Okay so this took a bit longer than expected. I had some drama with a mean anon on tumblr but the moment I got over it, I got jazzed about the chapter I planned after this so I apologize this took so long. I hope you don't hate this one. It also ends in a cliffhanger which..okay go ahead and hate me but please review. We head to Jungle in the next update and I can assure you that's something to look forward to. **

* * *

**[Derek's POV]**

Training continued for Isaac, Erica and Boyd for another week. They were getting slightly better but not by much. I knew they wouldn't be ready by the full moon but I didn't have many options. Maggie never replied to the text I had sent her so I figured she needed some space. I sat in the car waiting to pick Boyd up when I spotted her sitting at a picnic table I used to sit at when I was attending Beacon Hills High. She looked tired and worn out as flipped through the pages of whatever book she was reading. I had stopped by a few times a day to check on her, listen for her heartbeat, make sure she was safe and being looked out for. Boyd jumped in the passenger seat and huffed as I continued to watch her.

"Her uncle came back in town. Apparently the movers sent a bill notice that if they didn't pay for the storage then all the stuff that was already packed will get sold off. She's been trying to think of ways to put three grand together." He explained.

"She should have just come to me." I put the car in drive.

"Because you seem so open and inviting all the sudden." I glared at Boyd who shrugged. I dropped Boyd off at the rail car and headed over to the bank withdrawing some cash and taking some time to set up an account for Maggie. The bank told me I could only set up the account if it was for a family member and it got me thinking. I got some paper work drawn up and dropped it in the mailbox of the Stilinski house only to have Stiles open the door quickly.

"Can I help you?" He snapped.

"Just leaving mail for Maggie. She's staying here tonight isn't she? Every two days she switches." I said making Stiles cock his eyebrow.

"What are you stalking our houses now?" He asked retrieving the mail.

"She's my responsibility. I have a right to know where she is." I stated as he looked at the envelope and back at me with wide eyes.

"Child services? Are you serious? You can't do this to her." Stiles looked surprised.

"I'm her only living blood relative. She shouldn't have to bounce back and forth." I explained.

"Do you honestly think any judge on the planet would grant you any sort of guardianship over her? Do you even have a job? I mean I know you don't have an actual residency so are you just doing this to mess with her?" Stiles shook the envelop in his hand and I could hear someone inside coming down the steps.

"She needs stability. She needs a family-" Stiles cut me off.

"SHE HAS A FAMILY!" He yelled as the door swung wide to reveal his father.

"Is there a problem out here?" He asked looking from me to Stiles.

"No sir. I was simply dropping off a piece of mail for my cousin but it appears your son doesn't know that it's a federal offense to read other people's mail." I said putting my hands in my pockets as Stiles handed his dad the envelope. He took one look at it before narrowing his eyes at me.

"What's this about son?" Sheriff Stilinski asked me.

"Maggie is my family. She shouldn't be bouncing around all over the place right now." I said making him rub his forehead.

"You should probably know her current guardian is Nathan Carter, right? He's also family and there is already papers documenting it from Karen Carter before her death and as far as her bouncing around, she chooses to swap time between the two houses." Sheriff explained as Stiles stood next to him fuming.

"Since Nathan Carter has taken over Karen's guardianship, he's been out of town. He's hardly suitable for-"

"With all due respect, what makes you anymore fit than him?" I was quickly getting adjusted with the two of them.

"Family is family, any way you spin it. If it were your son in her predicament then you'd want him with family, wouldn't you?" Stiles stepped in front of his dad.

"Are you threatening him?" The Sheriff quickly pulled him back.

"Maggie has known Scott and Stiles her whole life. I watched that girl grow up until she was 10 years old. We are just as much family to her as you are Mr. Hale but I'll go ahead and hold on to this for her because while you have made it clear that blood family takes precedent over everything else, I also have to weigh the fact that her father is still unaccounted for and a suspect in the murder of her mother so you can understand my hesitation about bloodlines." Stiles heart was beating fast and I felt my fists clench in my pocket.

"There's no need for things to get ugly. She's been through enough, don't you think? She's in good hands. I can promise you that." Sheriff Stilinski added. I shook my head and walked back to my car defeated and pissed off. I could hear Stiles dialing Scott before I could even pull away from the house and I hit the steering wheel. I saw Maggie's car at the old house and decided to leave the cash taped to the door. I knocked and quickly bailed out before she could answer and give the money back. I went back to the rail car to find Isaac talking with Erica and Boyd.

"Erica, I need you to go to the school and retrieve Jackson." I said throwing my jacket down on some crates.

"What for? I thought he said he wasn't pack?" Erica questioned.

"Just do what I tell you to." I shut her down and she put her hands up heading for the stairs. Boyd and Isaac shuffled around as I searched through some things.

"We've got to get you back in school. I need you to stay close to Maggie while this thing is out there." I said catching Isaac's attention.

"Last I checked, Jackson pretty much told the Sheriff that I killed my dad so I don't know how soon I'll be able to do all that." Isaac rolled his eyes.

"When I'm done with him, you can persuade him to rethink his story. Until then, I want you to move in on Maggie." I walked towards the rail car and heard Boyd shift on his feet.

"Something you'd like to say Boyd?" I inquired not even bothering to turn around.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to push Isaac on her right now? She's got a lot going on right now and-" I looked over my shoulder at him.

"Are you saying I don't know what's best for my own flesh and blood?" I turned towards him now.

"I'm saying that it would really hurt her if she found out that you were just pushing Isaac on her to pull her away from Stilinski. Plus we have bigger things to worry about right now, don't we?" Boyd met my gaze and I tilted my head to the side.

"Do you think Scott and Stiles are capable of protecting Maggie from the Argents and the Kanima?" I asked him straight up and he shook his head.

"I don't know." He was unable to look at me.

"She's my cousin. Do you honestly think I'd do something to hurt her?" I gritted out.

"She's my friend and I just don't want to watch her fall apart again." I could see Boyd's genuine concern for Maggie and I appreciated it.

"Come on man, it's not like I'm going to go put the moves on her. Well not unless she wants me to." Isaac spoke up with a smirk as I stared at Boyd. I turned towards Isaac and snapped his wrist back.

"Do you have true feelings for Maggie that aren't motive based?" I growled out.

"Y-YES!" Isaac winced in pain.

"And if I give you permission to date her, which is what it would be, would you treat her with respect?" I tightened my grip and he yelped.

"YES! OF COURSE!" Isaac gritted his teeth and I shoved him to the floor.

"Good." I left Isaac on the floor.

"Don't ever question my decisions regarding my family again. Maggie is the only blood I have left in the world. I'd die before I'd hurt her." I said pointed at Boyd but he didn't respond. He knew I was serious and I wasn't going to repeat myself. He took off with Isaac for a while but didn't return even when Isaac did. I didn't bother asking where he was because I knew I had bigger things to take care of Erica stumbled down the steps with Jackson. Isaac gripped his loose arm and his heartbeat was going a mile a minute.

"What happened to you on the night of the full moon?" I inquired seeing his face change.

"N-nothing. Nothing happened." His heart jumped.

"You're lying." I said as I pull on my father's old gloves.

"W-wait, no wait. I can prove it! I taped myself." Isaac laughed at Jackson.

"You taped yourself?" He mocked.

"Yes, it was the full moon and maybe while you were curled up in a corner having an existential crisis about turning into a monster, I was preparing for this so called gift your big bad alpha promised me! What did I get?! Nothing!" He started to pull away from Isaac but he stayed firm in his hold.

"You want proof, let me get the video." I looked at Jackson for a few moments. He was a snake no matter how you flipped it. It only makes sense for the kanima to be him and I sure as hell wasn't going to let him walk out of here if he was.

"No I have a better idea. You know, you've always been kind of a snake. Even Maggie says that you've been acting off lately." I stood up and walked towards him as Isaac kicked his legs sending him to his knees.

"Yeah because she's a great judge of character." Jackson spat but before I could threaten him, Erica pulled his hair back.

"Watch your mouth." She warned.

"Everyone knows a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom." I tilted the glass into his mouth and waited for him to turn into the creature but his limbs went limp. I let out a sigh of frustration knowing it apparently wasn't Jackson. I walked over to him and leaned down.

"You're still a snake Jackson, just not the one we're looking for. You stay clear of Maggie or next time I'll be paralyzing you permanently." I looked over at Isaac and he leaned down.

"Now you're going to do one more thing for us. Well, for me." I walked back into the rail car to look at my phone and saw I had a missed called from Maggie and a voice mail. I sat down ready to hear an earful about leaving her money.

**[Maggie's POV]**

"Hey Derek, I'm sure since you have Boyd keeping tabs on me you've found out about the movers but I don't want you to start leaving sketchy envelopes full of money around for me. At least come and talk to me so we can work out this stupid stuff. I can sell some things or get rid of some of it but I don't want you giving me money. If you really want to help me then you'll stop acting like I'm some sort of trader and start acting like my cousin." I hung the phone up before tossing the envelope of cash onto the remaining desk in the room. It was weird to walk through the house with it being so hollowed out. Everyone thought it would be too hard for me to be there since what happened to Karen but the blood was gone, the latches were washed away with them. It was either that or I was trying too hard to keep the memories out of my head. I had packed up everything in the attic carefully and with some assistance from Deaton who offered me a job at the animal hospital with Scott to help pay for the movers but I told him I wasn't ready for that kind of commitment just yet.

I had been sitting on the floor in the living room looking through old books trying to study up on the Kanima for over 2 hours when I decided to take a break. I was lying on my back in the empty living room when I heard someone knock at the front door. I figured it was Derek coming to complain to me about the voice mail I had left him but when I opened the door there was no one there.

"Come on Derek! This is getting ridiculous." I looked in the mailbox and saw another envelope but when I opened it there was a handwritten message.

_Maggie,_

_You have opened a very important envelope. It is filled with tasks that will lead you to an extraordinary adventure. There could be danger at every turn. If you choose to accept this mission then open the envelope with the number 1 on it. The completion of you journey will reward you with impeccable company for the rest of the evening. _

A little further down the piece of paper there was a post script.

_P.S Dress warm_

_P.S.S I just realized this might freak you out so in case you were wondering this is from Isaac._

I had to laugh out loud at the message. I walked back in the house and grabbed my phone and a jacket before locking the house back up. I opened the first envelope once I got in the car and read the message.

_See now I've peaked your curiosity. You've always seemed like a girl who loves adventures. I guess I should tell you that this is the beginning of our first date. Your first mission is to go to the address below. There will be a box waiting under your name._

I drove to the address to find it was a phone store. I walked in and asked for a box under my name and they handed me a small cell phone box. I rolled my eyes and opened the next envelope.

_The next destination is a few blocks down. You won't need a car. It's Vinny's Pizza. Don't worry, our order is already paid for. I'd never make a girl pay on the first date, maybe the second but not the first._

I could imagined Isaac smiling as he wrote that but I walked to the pizza place and picked up the food before walking back to the car and opening the next envelope.

_I promise you are almost there. Drive to the preserve entrance off Kingmen RD and park the car before opening the last envelope._

I had no idea why I was following this random scavenger hunt. A part of me thought it could be that I simply wanted to check up on Isaac but in the back of my mind I was actually kind of excited to see where this date ended up. I parked the car and locked it, grabbing the small box, the pizza and my bag and placing them on the hood while I opened the last envelope.

_I'd help you carry all those things but I'm probably still setting up...or I'm afraid of getting lost but either way I suggest you follow the glowstick path I left you. If you could also pick those up on your way to me that would be great. I don't want Derek thinking I littered all over the preserve. If you get lost then just yell for me. I'll hear you._

I saw the first glow stick and the path that led into the woods and decided to leave them where they were so I didn't have to do all the work. I saw him pacing as I came to the end of the glow sticks to see a lantern and a blanket spread out by some rocks overlooking the city.

"So you not only ding dong ditch me but you send me to do your errands?" I said making him notice I was there.

"I was starting to think you gave up." He smiled walking over to help me with the box and the pizza. Isaac opened the box from the phone store and revealed a new cellphone.

"I thought the guy was supposed to shower the girl in gifts?" I asked cocking my eyebrow.

"The gift is that I no longer have to text you from Derek's phone. That was getting weird and he was starting to get annoyed." Isaac explained as a text popped up on my phone.

"Where is this impeccable company I was promised?" I teased pushing on his chest.

"Okay I suppose I deserved that but I'm still kind of on the lamb. I can't just go walking around in town, not yet anyway. I'm working on that." Isaac sat down on the blanket and patted the spot next to him.

"You know, most girls would find it creepy being led out in the woods for a date. Just saying." I put my hands up. He laughed.

"Well I'll keep that in mind for our second date." He looked up at me hopeful and I rolled my eyes before sitting down next to him.

"Someone's optimistic even though he made his date do all the leg work." I opened the box of pizza.

"It also helps that you aren't like most girls but I think I like that most about you." Isaac's words made me snicker.

"I bet you sat that to all the girls." I joked earning silence.

"Actually you're the first. You're actually the first girl I've ever really been on a date with." Isaac glanced over at me seeming unsure of what he just admitted.

"Lucky me." I smiled handing him a slice of pizza. He seemed to relax after that.

"So why here? I mean pizza is a must for a first date but the overlook? I mean it's beautiful but it seems a bit serious for a first date." I said making him shrug.

"I was thinking it was far enough away from Derek and Scott." I cut my eyes at him.

"Do you plan on murdering me, Lahey?" I questioned as he wiped at his mouth.

"Wow you are determined for me to be the creepy date aren't you?"

"If the lotion in the basket fits." He laughed shaking his head.

"I can't imagine how stressful things have been these past few weeks. I'm sure you feel torn between the two of them so I figured if I could get you out here to clear your head then maybe you could actually breathe easy for a while." I was looking at Isaac when he said it and was pretty shocked.

"That's pretty selfless of you considering Derek ruined your life for me." I said trying to take in his body language but he bit his bottom lip.

"Did you seriously just stop yourself from saying something? Are you holding back right now?" I questioned and he put his hands up.

"No I'm considering banning talk about Derek all together. I've been sort of dreaming this date up since I first talked to you and I don't want to ruin it by talking about Derek." Isaac admitted but this time when he met my eyes, I was smiling.

"You've seriously been thinking about this date that long?" I asked teasingly.

"I'm pretty terrible at this whole dating thing." He started to blush and I pushed on his arm.

"No it's cute." He glanced over at me and I started eating my pizza again. We sat quietly for a few moments before Isaac let out a chuckle that caught my attention

"Something funny?" I asked.

"I was trying to think about something to break the ice but I realized that pretty much everything I could possibly ask might make you upset." Isaac said nervously.

"Oh because of the whole family getting slaughtered and pretty much everyone I love being marked by my kiss of death?" I joked.

"What's the happiest you ever remember being?" Isaac asked randomly making me think.

"When I was 7. My mom was happy and Stiles mom wasn't sick and we were just kids enjoying stupid things like camping out in Scott's backyard and watching Goosebumps until Stiles peed his pants. My life was the best when I was a kid honestly. I didn't have all this supernatural crap thrusted upon me and I wasn't worried that my best friends were going to die. It was the only time I ever felt normal." I looked over at him and he nodded.

"I can understand that. Things were the best before my mom died. My dad was a completely different person and my brother Camden would try to pull me from my comic books long enough to teach me how to swim like a pro. After she died and Cam went off to the army, my dad became cold. He lost sight of the good things in life and I kind of did too I guess. But it's still nice to think about those moments where everything was peaceful. My mom would make breakfast every Sunday morning and I'd wake up to her singing to the radio in the kitchen and my dad trying to get her to dance with him." Isaac wore a smile that made me reach over and squeeze his hand. He snapped out of the memory and cleared his throat.

Isaac and I exchanged happy stories for over an hour. I learned more about his childhood and his family then I ever expected to learn and he actually laughed at some of the stories I told him about me and the boys making comments that made me realize him and Stiles would probably get along if not for the stupid tug of war Derek was starting. We had pushed the left over pizza aside and laid back no the blanket to get more comfortable.

"I fully agree that music plays a pivotal role in any and all race, especially a big wheel race." Isaac teased after hearing my story of Stiles strapping a portable radio to the front of his big wheel during a downhill race because it was needed for a victory but ended up giving him a concussion. I had to cover my face from laughing so hard and Isaac turned over on his side to look at me.

"I don't think I've ever heard you laugh so hard." I pulled myself together and looked over at him.

"I don't think I've laughed like that in a long time." I admitted. For a second, I thought Isaac might try and kiss me so I grabbed my phone opening up the music and searching for a song to play.

"My brother dated this girl in high school, Zoe Ward. She was like his high school sweetheart and she would make him these mixes all the time. Like after our mom died, she made him a Sunday morning mix to make up for her not being there to wake us up and a pick me up mix. I always thought it was pretty cool idea. Using music to alter someone's mood or to express how you're feeling towards the person." Isaac shrugged.

"She sounds like a really sweet girl." I said knowing he was clearly missing her.

"She would even make some for me once he deployed. They always helped me concentrate on my anxiety. I sort of have a problem with small spaces." Isaac glanced at me but kept his eyes on my playlists.

"Well if you can get a hold of those mixes, I could probably put them on your phone." I nudged him.

"My…my dad snapped all the discs in half." He picked a song by The Smiths before handing my phone back.

"I like this song. I should have guessed your taste in music would be pretty on point." He smirked.

"How about I make you a mix? I mean you did pretty good on this date, it's the least I could do." I said making his smirk drop.

"Seriously?" He asked surprised.

"It's not a sexual favor, Isaac. I love music and I've had a really good time with you tonight. If it will make you happy then I would love to make you a mix." I said sitting up. Isaac blushed again.

"So you didn't have a terrible time tonight?" Isaac sat up and mocked my posture.

"Don't let it go to your head. I still had to do all the hard work but the company wasn't horrible." He nudged me a few times and I shoved him back.

"Would it…would it ruin the date if I kissed you?" Isaac asked.

"You know most guys don't ask, they just kind of go for it." I pointed out.

"Considering I've been getting my ass kicked in training the past week, I figured I wouldn't risk getting punched in the face." Isaac said making me smile.

"It was nice to get away from all that for a bit huh? I mean I still hate the idea that you're going back to Derek's rail car so he can throw you around some more." I said without thinking and Isaac narrowed his eyebrows.

"I didn't mean-"

"You really hate that he turned us don't you? You don't see it having any positive effect on anyone's life." Isaac said tilting his head sideways.

"It hasn't. Look at Scott-" Isaac cut me off again.

"You knew what my dad was doing to me. You knew and you didn't say anything because you knew it would upset me and make things worse. The bite gave me my sense of security back. It gave me the power to stand up to my father. The night that he was killed, I ran out of the house because we were arguing about my grades. He threw a glass at my head, Maggie. He could have killed me but the bite saved my life." Isaac had raised his voice slightly.

"We all saw what Erica went through with her seizures. It wasn't pretty and it was tearing her apart emotionally. The bite gave her strength to control her own body when she couldn't before and Boyd just wanted to be a part of something. You can't fault him for wanting to be a part of something like you, Scott and Stiles have. It goes beyond friendship. You would die for them, you have died for them." Isaac pointed out.

"Whether you want to believe it or not, the bite saved your life too." I met his gaze and felt guilty. I was convinced that Derek had ruined the lives of my friends because of me but Isaac was pretty much telling me to get over myself. I gazed at him for a moment before leaning forward and capturing his lips with my own. I didn't want this date to end on a bad note and maybe he was right. Maybe the bite didn't ruin everyone's life. Isaac was surprised I had went in for the kiss. It was soft and gentle like he always seemed to be despite his rough home life. I felt his hand grip my cheek as he moved his lips with a bit more force this time. It took me by surprised but I enjoyed it. I reached up and put my hand on the back of his neck but I lost my balance sending him to his back. He went with it, pulling me on top of him. I put my hands on either side of his head and felt his hands holding onto my hips tightly. It felt nice to get lost in the moment and the more he moved my shirt up my back, the more I wished I could let myself go completely. I finally pulled away and he looked up at me breathless.

"I should probably get back to the house. I'm supposed to stay with Scott tonight." I said looking down at him. He shook his head and licked his lips.

"Y-yeah I guess it's getting pretty late." He said as I still hovered over him.

"Plus you've got a mix to make for me." He rubbed my back. I finally sat up and straightened my shirt out.

"A reason to hate Scott for an entirely different reason." Isaac sat up making me laugh.

"If there wasn't this whole feud going on, I think you two would actually get along really well." I said honestly as I got to my feet.

"I don't see that happening anytime soon." I helped Isaac to his feet and he looked down at me. I never realized how tall he was until he was up close and personal.

"What are the chances that I could get you to commit to a second date?" Isaac asked and I could feel him tugging on the pocket of my jacket. I tried to hang onto the silence for a moment but I felt so good about the evening we just had I couldn't hold out.

"Well if you can get rid of your fugitive status then I'd love to go on a second date with you." I smiled.

"Then it's a date." His face seemed to light up as we walked back to the car. I tried to offer him a ride but he made some excuse about wanting to run back to the rail car to burn some energy. I couldn't help but smile the whole way back to the house. I stopped and grabbed what I needed from the house before heading to Scott's. When I opened the door and hung my jacket up, I jumped when Melissa came running into the room.

"Do you have any idea what time it is young lady?" She was worried and upset.

"Actually no, I was playing music on my phone and it sort of died." I said honestly.

"It's past midnight and it's a school night. I know it's never been enforced much in this house before but there is a curfew." Scott was at the top of the steps looking at me strangely.

"I'm really sorry I'm late and I'm sorry I didn't call. It's still kind of new to me having someone at home waiting on me. It wont happen again." I stepped forward to hug her and she seemed to cave.

"You're still in trouble but until I find a parenting for dummies book and figure out how to properly punish you, you can just get to bed." She said hugging me back. I smiled at her before heading up the stairs past Scott. He followed me into my room and stared at me.

"I'm fine Scott. I just got caught up reading about-"

"You were with Isaac. His scent is all over you." Scott stood in the doorway. He was hard to read which was new.

"Yeah we sort of went out." I looked at my hands.

"Like on a date?" Scott questioned.

"Yeah like a date. It was actually pretty nice." I admitted and he crossed his arms over his chest like Melissa had earlier.

"Are you sure he wasn't just trying to sway you?" Scott asked.

"No actually he took me out to the woods so I wouldn't think about you or Derek. He wasn't trying to sway anything. It was about me and him getting to know each other. Honestly I think you'd like him if you got to know him." I said kicking my shoes off but Scott sighed.

"I'm like your big brother Maggie. I'm not going to like any guy who tries to pursue you." Scott walked in and sat next to me in the bed.

"Something tells me that's not true. You've never had a problem when I was pining for Stiles." I said making him look up at me with sad eyes.

"Does he know? About your date I mean?" Scott asked making me bite my lip.

"No he doesn't." Scott was quiet for a few moments. I never really thought about what he would think of me moving on from Stiles. I mean he's known how I've felt about Stiles since we've met but now that there might actually be something going on with someone else, someone who I can actually build a relationship with, he seemed almost sad.

"Just be careful Maggie." Scott put his hand on my knee and I smiled.

"I'll be fine, Scott. You worry too much. It was only one date." I laughed.

"I don't want you getting hurt in all of this, that's all." I put my hand on top of his.

"Thanks for having my back, big brother." I leaned my head on his shoulder and he kissed it. Scott waited a few minutes before getting up from the bed and leaving me with my thoughts. I opened my laptop and started working on Isaac's mix. I planned on going over to Derek's tomorrow after school anyway to talk to him about the money ordeal so I wanted to give Isaac the mix then. I got to bed around 2AM and was exhausted by the time I got to school the next morning. I put the mix in the top of my locker and tried to get the books I knew I would need after homeroom. Scott hadn't mentioned the date at all this morning but I figured that was just because he didn't want Stiles to find out. It's not that I was hiding it from him but I didn't really see the point in telling him. It really wasn't anyone's business but my own and Isaac's.

I let out a huge yawn trying to shake the weird vibes I was getting but two hands suddenly cupped my eyes.

"Danny, I am entirely too exhausted to play this game today." I said holding my eyes closed and feeling his chest against my back.

"Aw but I really had my heart set on playing with you." The voice in my ear made my put my hands on top of those resting against my eyes and spin around quickly to see Isaac standing in front of me with a smirk.

"Isaac! What are you doing here? You're going to get arrested if you-" He laughed as I grabbed the front of his jacket and looked around the hallway.

"I've been cleared. The Sheriff let me off the hook this morning. I am now a free man." Isaac said with a huge smile. I couldn't help but hug him when he said it. I was glad he didn't have to hide anymore but I was still pretty curious as to how he pulled that off. I didn't bother asking, instead I grabbed the mix and handed it to him.

"You finished it already?" He looked surprised.

"I was going to go see Derek today anyway and figured I would drop it off with you when I did." I shrugged as Isaac flipped it over and stuck it in his jacket.

"Thank you. I can't wait to listen to it." He leaned down and kissed my cheek. I could feel the blush as the first bell rang.

"I'll see you in Chem?" He said pointing at me. I nodded and walked into my homeroom as he walked down the hallway to his own homeroom. I sat down waiting for the announcements to start when someone plopped down next to me suddenly. The moment I saw Erica I knew it wasn't going to be pleasant.

"So I heard about your date with Isaac. You two would make a really cute couple." I hated how badly things had gotten with her so quickly. I thought about what Isaac said last night about the bite not always being a bad thing.

"Why do I feel like this isn't what you really want to talk about?" I looked over at her.

"Aw come on. What's a little girl talk between two friends." Her attitude had changed entirely from the girl I once knew. It was strong and forceful, which I imagine could be viewed as a positive improvement.

"You know, I'd love to have girl talk with you but something tells me you're still firmly against the idea of me not supporting the bite." I said putting my pen down on the table earning a forced chuckle.

"Oh I could care less what you think now." She said with a smile.

"And there it is." I gave her my full attention now to see what she really wanted.

"I was actually just letting you know that I'm considering pursuing Stiles. You know, since you're with Isaac now." I felt my heartbeat pick up slightly and I knew she could hear it but I tried not to bring attention to it.

"I'm not with anyone but honestly Erica if you want to pursue Stiles then you should but do it because you like him not because you're pissed at me." I tried to get through to Erica and for a moment I thought she might drop the act but she was quick to flaunt that forced smile once more.

"Gee thanks for the permission, Sis!" The last bell rang and she turned away from me as they started the morning announcements. I pulled out my phone and sent Stiles a text letting him know to keep his guard up. I was already exhausted from staying up late but now I just knew this day was going to escalate quickly downhill.

**[Stiles POV]**

The moment I talked to my dad this morning and found out about Isaac, I raced to the school to find Scott. I ran into him as he stood outside our homeroom.

"Dude I have terrible news. I just talked to my dad who just talked to Jackson-"

"I already know." Scott said staring at something. I followed his eye line and saw Isaac standing at Maggie's locker talking to her.

"What the hell is he doing?" I asked harshly.

"They sort of...they went on a date last night." I looked at Scott like he was crazy.

"And you didn't think to stop her? The guy is clearly trying to work her over to the dark side." I threw my arm out and Scott finally looked at me.

"We can't do anything but watch her back. Derek is already trying to pull her away, if we start pulling back then she'll lose it. We've got to be better than that man." Scott looked at me as I glared at Isaac. Maggie had made him a mix CD or something as she handed a disc to him.

"Great so I just have to sit back and watch this happen?" I asked trying not to lose my temper.

"Maggie isn't stupid. She'll be fine. Are you going to be okay?" Scott asked me as Maggie wrapped her arms around Isaac. He hugged her back but cut his eyes towards us, smirking like some cocky asshole.

"I'll get back to you on that." I gritted as the bell rang and she released Isaac. He walked towards us and into the classroom without one word. I went over everything in my head trying to make sense of it. Had I moved to slowly with Maggie? What if she only loved me like a brother? Should I have pushed her to talk about the kiss the night of the dance? Would Derek actually use Isaac to get to Maggie? I was snapped out of my thoughts by a text message from Maggie.

_Text from_** Maggie**:  
_Erica has decided to make it a mission to get into your pants. Consider yourself warned._

I didn't bother answering it. I just tucked my phone back into my pocket and tried not to look over at Isaac as he looked at the little piece of paper inside the CD Maggie gave him. I knew he was holding it in a way that I could see it but I wasn't going to let him get to me. When we were released from homeroom I followed Scott down the hall. I was trying to explain to him what I had read about the kanima but I just couldn't get my head away from Maggie on a date with beta bitch. Where did they go? Why hadn't she told me? What EXACTLY happened on this date?

"Dude you have to stop dwelling. It's all over your face." Scott hit my chest as I sat down in my chair.

"Then you shouldn't have told me. I can't stop thinking about it." I blamed him as Coach walked in the room.

"Hey testicles left and right, what the hell is a kanima?" Jackson asked from behind us. I looked over at Scott but before we could even say anything, Coach slammed a text book on his desk.

"Alright listen up, quick warning before we begin our review. Some of you, like McCall, might want to start their own study group because tomorrow's midterm is so profoundly difficult, I'm not even sure I could pass it." He laughed making Scott roll his eyes. He called people to the board to solve the problems as we turned towards Jackson.

"Where did you hear about the kanima?" Scott asked.

"Derek's little Siamese idiots were talking about it in the hallway. Not to mention they kidnapped me yesterday thinking I was this thing. Do you have any idea how being paralyzed from the neck down feels?" Jackson seethed.

"Yeah I'm actually familiar with it." I said making him glare at me.

"Try being paralyzed and listening to them talk about your stupid asses for over an hour. Once Lahey started talking about his corny ass plan to stroll in the moonlight with Maggie I wanted to stab myself." I flipped around in my chair.

"What? What happened? Do you know where he took her?" Jackson rolled his eyes at me as Coach yelled.

"Jackson! Do you have something you want to share with the rest of the class?" Coach asked as Scott and I looked away from him.

"Um just an undying admiration for my coach." Jackson made me want to puke but that was nothing new.

"That's really kind of you. Now SHUT UP! Shut it!" He yelled making me cringe. Coach started to walk away as Scott turned to me.

"Why would they go after Jackson? I mean you don't think they'd go after-" I tried to ask but Jackson cut me off.

"Lydia? Yeah they're going after her next. All I heard was her name and something about chemistry which she has next." Jackson said. Scott looked at me as my heart started to pick up and pulled me towards him.

"How do we know it's not her?" He whispered.

"I looked into the eyes of that thing. What I saw was pure evil and when I look into Lydia's eyes, I only see 50% evil. Maybe 60 but on a good day 40." I defended.

"That's not a very good argument. If it's really her than she could be killing people and not knowing it." Scott pointed out.

"It's not her okay? Lydia is fine." I said tapping my notebook with my pencil just as Lydia started breathing heavy and whimpering. Everyone looked over at her as she walked to the board slowly and started jotting things down. It didn't really look like an actually word considering the letters were backwards so I took a picture as everyone started laughing and whispering.

"What the hell is she doing?" Jackson said from behind Scott.

Um...Lydia? LYDIA!?" The Coach yelled and she snapped out of it with tears in her eyes. The only time I'd seen someone go out of it like that was Maggie when she latched to something.

"Alright does anyone else want to try answering, preferably in English?" Everyone laughed at the Coach as Lydia went back to her seat.

"What is that? Greek?" Scott squinted at the board as if his wolfy vision was failing him. I took a picture and flipped it around.

"No it's English." I showed him the picture and let out a concerned sigh glancing back at her. She asked the coach to excuse her to the bathroom and didn't return the rest of the period.

"Yeah she seemed really fine." Scott said as we walked out of Econ towards Chemistry.

"What happened to Lydia? I heard she freaked out in Econ." Maggie walked up on us and Scott glanced at me.

"She had a meltdown, kind of like one of the ones I've seen you have when you touch something and catch a memory." I explained.

"Is she okay?" Maggie genuinely seemed concerned.

"Yeah if we can keep your boyfriend from killing her." I said bitterly as we walked into Chemistry.

"Derek isn't going to kill her without proof." Maggie's eyes went wide.

"Whoa! What the hell are you talking about?" Maggie grabbed a hold of Scott's arm.

"While you were on a moonlight stroll with Isaac, Derek kidnapped Jackson to test him and see if he's the kanima. The next person on the list is Lydia and if she tests positive then they're going to kill her." I said straight up as Erica and Isaac walked in.

"That doesn't make any sense." She said shaking her head. Scott and I kept our eyes on Erica and Isaac. We pushed past Maggie as they made a B-line for Lydia and she grabbed Isaac's arm pulling him into a seat. He smiled at her as she tried to talk to him but Mr. Harris walked in.

"Einstein said two things were infinite: the universe and human stupidity. I don't know about the universe but I myself have encountered infinite stupidity." Harris patted me on the shoulder and I swallowed the lump in my throat as Lydia smiled up at him in agreeance. I glanced over at Maggie and she frowned.

"We're going to do a round of group labs to see if two heads are truly better than one or in Mr. Stilinski's case, half." I shook my head taking the verbal abuse. He started splitting the groups up to start the stations and he sat me with Maggie first.

"Look I'd love to catch you up right now but I have to make sure they don't try anything." I glanced back at Allison and Lydia. Maggie put her hand on my arm and I stopped what I was doing to look at her.

"Please…talk to me. I need to know what's going on so I can help." She pleaded.

"I'm not sure you can." I said honestly. When I looked at her though she looked hurt like I just told her she was a traitor. Harris hit the bell on the table and told us to switch partners. Maggie got up and moved back to sit with Lydia and I watched Scott move back to work with someone else. When I turned around though Isaac was sitting next to me with that cocky smirk on his face.

"If you harm one hair on her head I will turn your little werewolf ass into a fur coat and give it to her as a birthday gift." I threatened as I unscrewed the lid off of one of the bottles.

"Would you be talking about Lydia or Maggie?" He asked not looking at me.

"Both. Maggie may not see what you're doing but I swear I'll cut your ass in half myself if you put one hand on her." I threatened once more but he just laughed.

"You may want to talk to her about that. She didn't seem to mind my hands on her last night. If I remember correctly, she enjoyed it a lot." He finally met my gaze.

"I asked out Lydia once too, you know." He said.

"Sounds like the beginning to a heartfelt story, I'm gonna pass thanks." I looked away from him.

"First day of freshmen year." He continued his stupid story.

"You thought everything was going to be different for you in high school but she said no-"

"She even laughed. Told me to try again when the bike I rode had an engine." He chuckled.

"Unrequited love's a bitch. Maybe you should write about it in English class. Channel some of that negative energy." I taunted him leaning on the table.

"I figured I could just channel it into killing her." I looked him dead in the face and he smiled.

"That and seeing just how many places Maggie will let me put my hands." I clenched my fists and tried to breathe through my temper.

"I guess it's a good thing she's over you." I gritted my teeth ready to spit venom at him but Harris hit the bell once more. He got up and Scott sat down next to me.

"Did you hear what that bastard said? Did you hear him?" I stood up and Harris smacked my arm with the ruler.

"If you are trying to test my patience Mr. Stilinski, I guarantee it will be a failing grade." I sat back down and fumed next to Scott as Isaac laughed at me over his shoulder. He was working with Lydia now and Maggie sat silently with Allison a few tables over.

"You've got to calm down. Maggie isn't like that. She wouldn't-" I cut him off.

"Did she tell you about the date?" I asked seeing his face fall.

"That's what I thought." I looked out the disgusting thing I managed to form in my beaker as Harris called time.

"Here's the part I'm sure you'll all enjoy, you can eat it." Scott looked at me and I shook my head sitting the beaker down. I looked over at Maggie and she pushed the beaker towards Allison and ignored her. I nearly jumped out of my skin when Scott jumped up and yelled.

"LYDIA!" The whole class looked at him.

"What?" Lydia snapped but Scott sat down slowly.

"N-nothing." We watched her eat the crystal and not fall out of her chair paralyzed. Scott hit my arm and I looked out the window to see Derek standing there. I looked back at Lydia and then over at Maggie who looked just as confused. When the bell finally rang, the four of us walked down the hall to Coach's office.

"Derek's outside waiting." Scott sighed.

"They're going to kill Lydia aren't they?" Allison bit her nails and Maggie sat on the desk.

"We don't know that." Maggie tried to dismiss Allison's assumptions.

"Actually we do. Your little boyfriend was bragging about how he planned on killing her…among other things." I dug my hands in my pocket and Scott made a face at me.

"Come on, we have bigger things to worry about." He tried to keep me focused but Maggie let out a frustrated sigh.

"Okay yes I went on a date with Isaac but it's not like he was whispering murderous plots into my ear." Maggie defended Isaac.

"From what he says there wasn't much talking to begin with." Maggie's face clenched.

"Stiles…maybe you should-" Allison tried to cut in but Maggie spoke over her.

"He wouldn't hurt Lydia, he's not like that. He knows I wouldn't be okay with it." She stood up from the desk and I shook my head. How could she not see what he was doing? Maggie was smarter than this.

"Maggie…he's playing you." I wanted so badly for her to understand what was happening but she didn't seem to want to believe me.

"I heard what he said too, Maggie. We've got to protect Lydia." Maggie looked over at Scott before looking down at the floor. She looked confused and oddly exposed as she walked towards the door. Scott stepped in front of her.

"Where are you going? Maggie we need-" Maggie put her hands up in front of Scott.

"I need to find Isaac. I need...just text me when you have a plan." She glanced over at me before opening the door and leaving us standing there.

"What do we do now?" Allison broke the silence.

"We get Lydia and protect her until I can talk Derek out of this." Scott said pulling out his phone.

"It's not Lydia." I said firmly.

"Dude she didn't pass the test, you saw for yourself." Scott sighed.

"It can't be her." I looked at the floor.

"It doesn't matter because Derek thinks it's her. So either we convince him he's wrong or we have to protect her. It would be better if Maggie would try and talk to him or at least buy us time to prove him wrong." Allison said as I paced the floor.

"How would we be able to prove it's not her by 3o'clock?" I asked.

"Maybe there's something in the bestiary." Allison pitched.

"Oh you mean the 900 page book written in Archaic Latin that none of us can read." I raised my voice.

"I think I might actually know someone who can read it." Allison stood up.

"I'll get Maggie and try to hold off Derek but if something happens then you two have to promise to call me." Scott grabbed Allison's hand.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She questioned.

"You can't heal like I can. I just don't want you getting hurt." Allison rooted through her bag and pulled out a mini crossbow.

"I can protect myself." She said and Scott glanced at me. I backed away and let them have their heart to heart. I glanced at my phone and decided to text Maggie.

_Text to_ **Maggie**:  
_Be careful._

She responded fairly quickly.

_Text from_** Maggie:  
**_ You too...and I'm sorry I didn't tell you. _

I read it over a few times and hoped I wouldn't actually have to have that conversation with her. I didn't want to know how she felt about Isaac. I didn't want to know that he was going to be sticking around or putting his hands on her. I didn't want that to be a reality but I also didn't want her to get hurt either. I picked up Allison's crossbow and started to look at it. I touched the side of the trigger and it fired. Luckily Scott was quick enough to catch it.

"Oh...um sorry. Thing's got a sensitive trigger." Allison took the crossbow from me and Scott shook his head.

"Are you going to be okay getting Lydia?" Scott asked me and I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket again but didn't bother checking it.

"Yeah...yeah I can get her. We'll just go to your house. Maggie's got to have something there that can help us figure things out." I nodded at Allison as we walked out of the coach's office. I took a deep breathe and started looking around for Lydia.

**[Scott's POV]**

I left Coach's office still worried that Allison would try to handle things on her own and I had no idea where Maggie might be but I knew I had to talk to Derek. I headed out towards the field and saw Boyd practically waiting for me.

"I wanna talk to Derek." I said still walking towards him. He was twice the size he usually was but not in a bulky, chubby kind of way. More like a he could snap me in half kinda way.

"Talk to me." Boyd said.

"I don't want to fight." I said looking him up and down.

"Good because I'm twice your size." Boyd knew his size was intimidating but I still felt like I could win the fight, I just knew it would upset Maggie.

"True...really really true but you want to know what I think? I'm twice as fast." Boyd smirked ready to swing on me but I tackled him to the ground. He jumped up quickly almost embarrassed that I had taken him down. He looked like he was going to come after me but a voice broke through.

"She failed the test." I looked over at Derek and glanced back at Boyd.

"That doesn't prove anything. Lydia's different." I defended.

"Yeah at night she turns into homicidal walking snake." Derek said.

"I'm not going to let you do it." I said firmly but he glanced at Boyd with a smile.

"Who said I was going to do it?" Derek challenged and I instantly thought of Maggie. I couldn't even flinch before Boyd had close-lined me to the ground.

"How could you use Isaac to get close to Maggie like that? You took advantage of her!" I yelled with what breath I had left in my lungs.

"I don't know why you think you have to protect everyone now, Scott. Maggie is my family and I can take care of her just fine." Derek explained as I rubbed my ribs which Boyd had broken. I could feel them healing.

"STOP!" All three of us looked back as Maggie ran across the field.

"Derek you've got to stop this." Maggie threw herself down next to me and put her hand on my ribs.

"How could you do this? You're better than this Boyd!" Maggie scolded Boyd.

"Lydia's killing people and she's going to keep killing people until she's reached one of us. Can you live with that?" Derek looked at the both of us as Maggie healed my ribs.

"What if you're wrong? She was bitten by an alpha but you've seen that thing up close. It's not like us!" I started to sit up.

"But it is! We're all shapeshifters! You don't know what you're dealing with and we don't have time for you two to try and find it in those books. It happens rarely and it happens for a reason." Derek explained.

"So you've dealt with a kanima before? You know this first hand?" Maggie spoke up earning a glare.

"What reason would Lydia have being the kanima?" I questioned.

"Sometimes the shape you take reflects the person that you are." Derek extended his hand and I took it making sure to pull Maggie to her feet as well.

"We all know what kind of person Lydia is, even Stiles calls her cold blooded. Look at what she's done to Maggie." Derek looked over at Maggie.

"None of us know what this is about, Derek but killing Lydia because she failed some sort of stupid test is rushing into something you can't take back. Despite what she's done to me, I won't just let that happen to her. You aren't that guy." She stepped closer to Derek and he looked away from her ashamed.

"What if she's immune? Maybe she's got something inside of her that makes her immune to the bite? Maggie-" I offered making all three of them look at me.

"NO ONE IS IMMUNE TO THE BITE! I've never seen it or heard of it! You either change or die, that's it." Derek cut me off.

"What about Jackson?" I stepped closer to him and Maggie's head whipped around.

"You bit Jackson?" She clearly had no idea.

"You tested Jackson which means you gave him what he wanted and bit him." I started to revved up but he glanced at Maggie.

"Scott-" I cut him off.

"Peter said the bite either changes you or kills you! I don't see you biting him to build a pack to protect Maggie so you were probably hoping he would die but nothing happened...and you have no idea why, do you?" I looked at Derek as he stewed.

"No." He gritted out. I felt Maggie drop her hand from my arm.

"What if Lydia is immune and she somehow passed it onto Jackson...you know I'm right." I shook my head.

"NO!" Derek shouted.

"You can't just kill her-"I started to defend once again but Derek had had enough.

"I CANT JUST LET HER LIVE!" Derek shouted.

"Let her...let her live? You're an alpha, not a God! Who gave you the power to take lives?!" Maggie grew upset and started to back away.

"I'm trying to protect you!" Derek defended his actions and she let a tear roll out of her eye.

"I'm so tired of that excuse! Stop trying to protect me! All you're doing is hurting me!" She cried running back towards the school.

"I was hoping I could convince you that this isn't the way to go but I wasn't counting on it. You say everything you've been doing is for Maggie but you barely give her the time of day. Maybe instead of building this idea of what's best for her, try actually being there for her." I shook my head before chasing after Maggie. I caught up with her at her locker and she was going through her bag.

"Maggie-"

"Don't Scott. I don't need you to comfort me right now. This isn't about me, it's about Derek and Lydia. There is more important things right now. I'll be fine." I watched her put things into her bag and slam the locker door shut.

"I know that you're strong Maggie but I need you to tell me what I should do. I won't hurt Derek-" She put her hand on my arm.

"I know you won't. I'm going to try and catch Stiles before they take off. I'll just meet you at the house." She tried to pull away but I stopped her.

"Do you have a plan you want to let me in on?" I asked with a chuckle but she just took a deep breath.

"Protect Lydia and try to keep the betas off her trail. Honestly, I don't know who I can trust right now-" I put both my hands on her arms.

"You can trust me, always. Keep me posted and I'll meet you at the house as soon as I can." I said kissing her forehead. She took off in the opposite direction and I tried to go find Boyd and Derek.

"MCCALL! GET IN HERE!" Coach instantly threw a monkey wrench into things.

**[Maggie's POV]**

I ran out to the parking lot and startled Stiles as they piled into the jeep.

"LYDIA!" I yelled making her spin around. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Um...can I help you?" She pushed away from me and Stiles looked confused.

"Just thought I'd say hey." I let her go and she looked at Stiles before getting into the jeep.

"Take this and make sure it's in her pocket. It will protect her. I'm going to use her scent to try and throw Erica and Isaac off." I explained.

"Are you-" I cut him off.

"Please stop asking that. You and Scott are driving me crazy. I've got so much going on in my head right now, I don't want to lie to you but I know what's important here. I know this isn't about me, it's about Lydia so please just let me help you guys do that." I rubbed my hand through my hair and Stiles nodded.

"Why don't you just come with us now and help us protect her at Scott's." Stiles tried to coax me into the jeep but I shook my head.

"I need to know about Isaac. If...if it's true then I need to know for myself." I said stepping away from him. He moved his mouth like he was going to say something but Lydia started to get impatient.

"Go! I'll be there soon." I reassured him as I ran back towards the school. I started to ran into all sorts of things. I rubbed against the lockers and stopped in the girl's room. I stopped off in a few class rooms before walking into the library to find Danny.

"Hey what are you doing?" He asked stretching.

"I'm waiting on someone. What are you doing?" I asked him standing by the table.

"Working on something for Jackson. If you're waiting on Scott then you just missed him. He was giving me shit about my pads that someone wrecked." He gestured to his pads and I picked them up getting a flash of Jackson. I dropped the pads and shook my head. The door behind me opened and Danny jumped up.

"Look man I told you I didn't know where Lydia was!" Danny put his hands up and I turned around to see Isaac and Erica. His face dropped and Erica rolled her eyes.

"Maggie...what are you-" I laughed and pushed past him into the hallway hoping that he would follow. Luckily he did.

"Wait! It's not what you think." He grabbed my arm and I shoved him into the lockers.

"You mean you didn't use me? You didn't try and distract me away from Derek's plan?" I accused.

"NO! Of course not." Isaac shouted.

"It just worked out that way." Erica smirked.

"You know what, shut up Erica. The only thing the bite did for you was make you a giant bitch." Erica growled at me and Isaac stepped between us.

"I don't need you protecting me. I can take care of myself." I pushed Isaac back and he caught my arm.

"Oh please! All you do is complain and act like you're some sort of victim in all of this. Have you ever thought maybe it's not all about you?!" Erica bit from behind Isaac.

"Shut up Erica!" Isaac turned his head.

"I trusted you! I thought you actually liked me but instead you used me!" I shoved him again.

"No I didn't! I do like you, a lot! I just don't want to think about you hurting all the damn time! Derek didn't send me, he gave me permission to ask you out because he knew it was something I've been wanting to do. I'm sorry if you don't believe me but...you just don't understand. You have all this guilt and resistance when it comes to the bite and honestly, I don't. I'm just trying to protect the pack." Isaac defended as I muttered a spell in my head.

"I won't let you hurt her. I wont let you hurt anyone." I backed away from him and when he tried to move his feet he realized he was frozen to the floor.

"W-what the hell?" Erica tried to move too but she couldn't.

"It'll wear off once I get far enough away from you." I started down the hall.

"MAGGIE! Why are you fighting this?" Isaac asked still trying to move his feet.

"Because I don't want to watch anyone else die." I said honestly before rushing out of the door to my car to find the tires were flat. I cursed in my head before stealing Scott's bike. I didn't see myself making it there on foot before the sun went down and I knew I needed to get there before Derek. I threw the bike in the grass in the back yard before using my key to come through the back.

"Who are you calling?" Stiles stood at one side of the door while Allison stood on the other.

"Scott...we can't do this without him." She said putting the phone up to her ear.

"He's not here yet?" I asked making them both jump and Allison firing the crossbow into the wall next to me.

"What the hell!?" I threw my hands up.

"You can't just sneak up on people like that!" Stiles said gripping his chest.

"Well I'm not thrilled with the idea of being shot at either but you don't see me busting her balls about it." I gestured to Allison who looked uneasy.

"We've got company." She said looking back at the window. I walked over to where she stood and could see Isaac and Erica walking up next to Boyd and Derek.

"Damn I didn't think the spell would wear off that quickly." I said keeping my eyes on them.

"You used magic on them?" Stiles questioned me.

"On Isaac and Erica. I needed a head start. Where is Lydia?" I asked trying to get him to stop eying me.

"She's upstairs with Jackson. She has the charm on her though." Allison cut in as she stared at her phone.

"Did you call Scott?" I asked Allison who looked surprised I was talking to her.

"Yeah he said he was on his way but...I don't know. I think...I think I need to call my dad." Allison was upset and staring at her phone.

"But if your dad finds you here, you and Scott-" Stiles started to say but she looked at him.

"I know but they aren't here to scare us, Stiles. They're here to kill Lydia." Allison sniffled and I put my hand on her phone.

"I'll go out there and try to stall them until Scott gets here." I walked towards the door and Stiles stopped me.

"Maggie, if you couldn't stop them from following you here than what makes you think they won't try something on you? You can't just walk out there." Stiles said as I rested my hands on the chair sitting up against the door.

"Derek won't hurt me okay? Not physically anyway. If I'm out there than I can keep an eye on them." I pulled the chair away and started to unlock the door but noticed Stiles biting his tongue.

"What? What's with the look? I'm trying to do the right thing here but if you have a better idea than please spit it out." I snapped at him and he looked down.

"Just...just be careful." Stiles swallowed whatever he was going to say and I glanced at Allison.

"Lock the door behind me." I said before walking out on the porch to see Boyd and Derek.

"I don't know what you used on them but they're pretty much useless right now. Isaac's legs keep locking up and Erica's complaining of needles in her feet." Derek said as I looked around for them.

"Where are they?" I asked walking down the steps.

"I guess you're waiting for Scott to get here huh? Do you honestly think he can control the kanima?" Derek challenged with a laugh.

"No but I think he is capable of resisting the urge to kill a 16 year old girl. I thought you were too but I guess I was wrong." Derek just rolled his eyes at me as I walked closer to him.

"Did what happened to me really change you that much? That you'd kill the first suspect without asking questions? I've never looked in your eyes and saw a killer Derek. Why are you doing this now?" I asked feeling vulnerable.

"You have no idea how to handle things Maggie. When you pulled through in the hospital and told me that we were all the family we had left. You said that I was the alpha and that I needed to step up and do what needs to be done because the line of people who truly loved me ended with you. I built a pack, a family and now I'm trying to get rid of something that threatens that and the other people you have in your life and now I'm the bad guy? You have no clue what it's like to try and protect someone and them lash out at you like you do with me." Derek explained walking closer to me.

"But killing someone shouldn't be this easy for you! You have to know that it's wrong, Derek." I threw my hands out.

"You're acting like a child! Don't be so naive, Maggie! I have to eliminate the threat immediately especially now that you've decided to stifle your wolf. What's the point of you getting a second chance at life if you aren't going to take advantage of it?" Derek pointed out making me glance at Boyd. I looked back at the house and knew something was off.

"Where are Isaac and Erica?" I asked once more earning a head shake from Derek. I heard wood splintering inside the house and ran back for the door to find it was locked. I put my hand on the door and it's like it was like I suddenly got X-ray vision as I saw Isaac toss Allison towards the steps and slam Stiles to the floor. I hit my hand on the wood before running to the back door. I had to get inside.

**[Stiles POV]**

"I hate this. I hate watching her get put in the middle. Can't we just shoot them?" I said aloud.

"She's okay, Stiles." Allison kept her eyes outside as I paced.

"No she's not. Whatever happened with Isaac has her all shaken up and now Derek wants to play her alliances against her...she's not alright." I said shaking my head.

"If I shot one, would you stop pacing?" She asked looking back at me.

"Only if you shot Isaac. As much as I'd love for you to shoot Derek, I know that would only upset Maggie." I joked.

"Isaac isn't out there." Allison said looking out of the window. I jumped up and looked towards the window seeing Maggie talking to Derek while Boyd stood next to him but there was no Erica or Isaac.

"Where the hell is Isaac?" I asked baffled. Suddenly Allison whipped around and was thrown towards the steps, knocking the crossbow out of her hands. Isaac grabbed my shoulder and tossed me quick easily with impressive force into the wall.

"RUN!" I said looking at Allison. She stumbled up the steps as Isaac picked me up from the floor.

"It's sad really. How you think you can protect her. Didn't her own dad tell you that you could never handle her?" Isaac growled as he tossed me over the dinner table, knocking over the chairs. I tried to crawl away but he grabbed the back of my shirt dragging me on the floor.

"It's pathetic!" He growled shoving me into the wall. His hand was on my throat and I could feel the scrape of his claws on my skin as he squeezed. He lifted me up slightly off my feet and I kicked my feet but I was suddenly dropped to the floor and I heard Isaac's growl as he hit the front door. I looked up to see Maggie picking Isaac up off the floor and holding him like he was just holding me but without even touching him.

"Is this what the bite has done for you? Turned you into some abusive monster?! This is the good it's brought you?" She growled at him and he looked surprised that she was holding him up.

"You tried to convince me that the bite was truly a gift to you guys but here you are hurting someone I care about, hurting him the same way your father hurt you and you think that makes you a better person?!" She growled and Isaac's eyes glowed as he reached for his own throat like he was being choked out.

"HOW COULD YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HOW I FEEL FOR YOU!? HOW COULD YOU MAKE ME THINK IT WAS OKAY?!" She yelled just as Scott came bolting in through the back.

"Are you okay?" He leaned down gripping my shoulder.

"Y-yeah." I nodded towards Maggie. He ran over to her and was almost afraid to touch her.

"Maggie...you're going to kill him." Scott said as her eyes turned bright green. She closed them tightly and backed away stumbling over the rug. I jumped up and caught her before she hit the wall. Scott head butted Isaac sending him to the floor knocking him out cold before looking at us.

"I got her. Go." He ran up the steps to check on Allison and Maggie rubbed her head.

"It's going to be okay." I said still holding her. I tried not to think about the pain in my back from being tossed around just moments earlier.

"No it's not. I can feel myself getting stronger and Derek's right. I can't fight it." She got up from my lap and helped me up. I winced and watched her face fall.

"Let me see it." She stepped closer.

"It's not that bad." I tried to play it off but she frowned. I put my arms around her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry about...earlier." I said into her hair. She ran her hands up under my shirt and touched the skin of my back. I shivered as I felt her lips move against my shirt. My back felt 10X better before she pulled away.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen." She said glancing over at Isaac. Scott had carried Erica down the steps and picked Isaac off the floor.

"Are you okay?" I asked Allison who just shook her head.

"Lydia's locked in the bathroom." Allison looked at Maggie as she stared at Isaac.

"Let's do this." Scott said as I pulled the door open for him. Scott tossed them both out and I reached for Maggie's hand giving it a squeeze as we followed Scott out of the house. Something felt wrong about it. The only time I had felt this strange feeling in my stomach was when Maggie told me I was the reason she was leaving Beacon Hills.

**[Scott's POV]**

I walked out on the porch and Derek shook his head at us. His betas had failed and Maggie stood next to Stiles trying to keep it together.

"I think I finally understand why you keep refusing me Scott. You're not an omega, you're an alpha of your own pack. But you know you can't beat me." He said smugly.

"I can hold you off until the cops get here." His smile fell as the sirens could be heard from a distance.

"He isn't trying to beat you Derek. He's trying to keep everyone alive." Maggie spoke up but Derek huffed.

"You know what Maggie? I'm done. You've clearly made your choice and if you think these pack of merry idiots can protect you than that's your stupidity." He snarled gesturing to us but she still walked down the steps.

"It doesn't have to be one or the other, Derek. You're my family and I love you but so are they. You can't expect me to choose." She shook her head at him and I could actually feel her sadness.

"You already have. You can't have it both ways and you know why." He looked away from Maggie for a moment and got a look on his face like he was about to do something stupid.

"You just didn't think blood was important. Maybe I was wrong about you." He stepped back from her.

"What do you mean?" Maggie asked clearly confused.

"Maybe you aren't a Hale after all." That was what the look was for. I could hear the stutter in Maggie's chest where he had basically broken her heart. I moved forward but Allison grabbed my arm stopping me.

"W-well I guess I'm sorry I was such a let down." She looked down and knelt between Isaac and Erica placing a hand on Erica's arm.

"I'm sorry for the things I said to you. I hope the bite brings you happiness." Erica could finally move her limbs and Boyd helped her to her feet. She looked confused as to why Maggie would help her but she didn't' say anything. Maggie put her hand on Isaac's cheek and healed him as well making him gasp.

"Thank you for taking me out last night. It was nice. But if you ever put your hands on Stiles like that again or use me, whether it's an order or not you will regret it. Do you understand?" She asked him and he shook his head quickly. Maggie stood with her back still to us and Derek just watching her. She looked up at Boyd who was the only one who seemed to feel the pain for her.

"Take care of him." She said to him before walking off into the darkness.

"Maggie wait!" Stiles yelled after her but she disappeared. There was a hiss above our heads and we walked down off the porch to look up at the roof. It was the kanima. It hissed at us all and I gripped Allison closer to me before it took off in the same direction as Maggie.

"Let's get out of here." Derek said turning away from us.

"How could you say that to her? How can you hurt her like that?" I spoke up making Derek turn around.

"She's hurting herself." Derek said simply and I made a move towards him but Stiles stopped me.

"We don't need him to find her. He's not worth it." Stiles said.

"That's right. You think you can protect her when it'll probably end up getting you killed. You think I'm the one hurting her? When she gets you killed, how do you think she'll handle that?" Derek pointed at Stiles but before he could say anything Lydia came running out on the porch.

"Will someone PLEASE tell me what THE HELL is going on?!" She asked pissed and clearly confused. We all stared wide eyed at her. If she wasn't the kanima then it could only be one other person.

"Jackson."


End file.
